


Catalyst

by Solziv



Series: Catalyst [6]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Racing, Attraction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crushes, Dark Eco, Declarations Of Love, Desert, Eco, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family History, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fear of feelings, Feelings, Female Friendship, First Crush, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Haven, Haven City, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leadership, Light Eco, Light Jak - Freeform, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lust, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Monks, Non-Explicit, Orphanage, Orphans, Ottsel Daxter, Ottsel Tess, Ottsels, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pets, Precusors, Racing, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Humor, Sibling Love, Soulmates, Spargus, Spargus City, Suggested pairings, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wasteland, city, dark jak - Freeform, sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Jak 3. Sequel to "Encounters". When a homeless Taryn is put up by Jak and Daxter, it begins a series of unexpected events. Multi-chapter. ~ CATALYST ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to explore the Jak/Taryn pairing a little more. Hope you peeps enjoy where this is going. :)

Perplexity, resentment and rejection – it was impossible to merge all three emotions and display it on a face in one look, but, somehow, Taryn managed to do just that. Green eyes narrowed at the taunting nature of the padlock on her door; against the knowledge that she hadn’t the strength to pull it free, her gloved hand futilely tugged. It was her friend’s place, really, but, since they had shed the mortal coil, she couldn’t afford the rent to stay – hence the oversized padlock. She let go of it and turned away to observe the cloudy, afternoon sky.

So far, today had not been particularly good, nor astonishingly bad, but the blue-haired teen was in the mood for a strong drink. _To The Naughty Ottsel it is,_ she thought grimly. As she traversed the cleaned up, rebuilt Slums, her heavy-duty boots lazily scuffed against the ground, her mind almost willing rain to fall; then, at least, she could get a little sympathy for being soaking wet.

Pushing such depression from her psyche, she wondered who would be at the tavern tonight and if there even _was_ a drink strong enough to cheer her up. It was a possibility that Daxter would let her sojourn in the place. Then she could spend the entirety of tomorrow “house-hunting”. Where a place could be found was anyone’s guess, but that wasn’t important right now.

* * *

 

 _The Naughty Ottsel_ was not packed with people – a weekday, bad weather and off-peak time were the culprits. Still, Taryn supposed it was for the best; she would hardly make good company tonight. If she could just sit, drink and listen to the patrons’ banter, everything would be _peachy_. At the bar, Orange Lightning himself poured drinks. With a silent nod, he had her favourite beverage instantaneously before her stool. There, she parked her behind and attempted to relax.

“Tarry!” came a cheer from her side. Puffing on his cigar and taking a seat two down from her, Jinx appeared perfectly at ease. With an inward sigh, the teen gave a half-hearted greeting. She _hated_ that nickname. Sense had told her to kill him the first time he used it, but his ghost would have probably haunted her instead.

The pyromaniac was already talking Taryn’s ear off, so she occasionally nodded at his remarks or shook her head. Eventually, however, those reactions weren’t satisfying enough, and he tilted his head to the side, studying her disposition.

“You’re helluva quiet today,” he remarked; she couldn’t tell if he was genuinely worried about her wellbeing or merely making conversation. Then again, did it really matter? The subject was going to come up, sooner or later.

With a deep breath, her confession emerged. “I’m homeless.”

A question was hidden within that remark – _can anyone put me up?_ – and the intuitive blonde immediately picked up on it. “You got no place to go, right?”

There was a nod and pleading optics.

“I can’t put you up.”

“You _can_. You just need to empty your attic of girls.”

He mock-sighed at her suggestion. “That’s a lot to ask, Tarry.”

“Ugh, please don’t call me that,” she grumbled. “Makes me sound like a man.”

“Well, ya _do_ kinda act like one, sometimes.” That earnt him a menacing scowl that threatened a beating, but he refused to back down that easily.

The blue-haired adolescent paused for a minute, then decided to push for an answer. “ _So_?”

“‘ _So_?’ what?” Jinx teased. Her beseeching expression had him sighing in exasperation. “Seriously-”

“When are you _ever_ serious?”

“ _Seriously_ , I just can’t. The place ain’t mine, and, even if it was, there’s no room, alright?”

“Okay. Fine.” Taryn’s tenor contradicted her reply. “Do you know anyone else?”

“Why don’t ya ask yer good friend, _Ashelin_?” the blonde teased. “She could prob’ly find someplace temporary, at least.”

She frowned. “No thanks.”

“Still got a problem with authority, huh?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Ya know she ain’t KG anymore. All that old crap’s outta this city.”

“I’m still getting used to it.”

“So, you _will_ talk to her?”

“No.”

“Well, I’m outta ideas.” He sipped from his glass. The teen’s brow furrowed, as she struggled to conjure any other sensible ideas for temporary lodgings.

Daxter, who had previously filled himself with drink (thankfully keeping him mute), finally piped up. “Why’re you homeless, anyway?”

“My roommate…left,” she said carefully. “I stayed, free of charge. Since they’re gone, I can’t afford the rent.”

The Ottsel nudged her arm and raised an eyebrow. “I got _just_ the place for ya.”

“Where?”

“A spare room that’s never used.”

The blue-haired beauty felt a mixture of relief…and apprehension; it sounded too good to be true. “Alright, what’s the catch?”

“Well, Jak uses my pad as a harem lounge; if you don’t mind that, it’s fine.”

She buried her face in both arms. It had been expected that his answer to her problems would miraculously have nothing to do with homelessness, but she really didn’t want to associate Jak with the word ‘harem’.

The pyromaniac wore a grin on his face and, with a puff of his cigar, asked, “The place got any other _definin’_ features?”

Taryn thumped him this time, perhaps harder than necessary, but she was still mortified by the entire conversation. He let out a cry of pain, which she ignored. Turning to Daxter, her face was quizzical. “Please tell me that Jak thing isn’t true…”

“Ooh, jealous, are ya?” the pint-sized, orange hoodlum grinned. Elbowing her, he added, “Betcha wish you were part of that _entourage_.”

With a roll of the eyes, unable to keep her cheeks darkening a little, the adolescent decided to concentrate on finishing her drink. “You’ve got one more screw loose than I thought.”

“Who hasn’t in this dump?”

“True.”

There was silence again.

“So, Taryn, what’s the verdict?” Orange Lightning enquired.

“Hmm?” said female murmured, dodging the question.

“Stay at my place for the night, eh?”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“Just say _yes_ , Tarry,” Jinx sighed. At her reluctance, he added, “Look, ya got no place else.”

Staring at her beverage, getting lost in the pool of golden liquor, she allowed herself a minute to consider the offer of lodgings. The answer was simple, but something kept refusing to give way. Her emerald optics darted between the males, and her shoulders slumped. “Alright, Fuzzball. I’ll stay with you, but _only_ tonight.” Her stomach grumbling, she rose from her seat. “I’ll get some eats and my things, then meet you back here.”

“Sure thing,” the Ottsel grinned, watching her walk away.

* * *

 

Daxter’s home was tucked somewhere between the Port and rebuilt Gardens, which was perfect for him to move quickly between his bar and into Haven Forest with Jak. The Ottsel had trotted alongside Taryn, pointing out the shortest route to get from place to place, and she was grateful that he took the time…although slightly irritated about him acting as if she was staying for more than one night.

The house itself was relatively small, although larger than the teen was used to; the places she stayed had always been half the size, at best. The narrow, long hallway led into a connected kitchen-lounge – there were dishes, cutlery and even tools scattered all over the place, along with paraphernalia dotted about the walls, which consisted of a calendar, a couple of posters and a clock that looked like it came from the Old World.

“Oh, you just moved in?” she teased, pointing at the mess.

He gave his best, mock-affronted pose. “If yer gonna be rude, I’m not lettin’ you stay.”

She stuck her tongue out, then grinned and followed him up the narrow flight of stairs, towards the bedrooms. The guest room was the last on the right, and, as the pair entered, her eyes lit up in surprise.

As with the rest of the abode, it wasn’t as small as expected and, besides the thin layer of dust, was clean and tidy. It consisted of a single bed against one wall, opposite a wooden chest of drawers and standing mirror; this was to the right of a large window, which offered a generous view of the world outside.

It was more than enough. Apart from sleeping, Taryn didn’t really do much time at home. She was a nomad at heart and often on little odd jobs around Haven.

She had just one bag of precious possessions and was practically settled in already. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she let out a deep breath to calm herself. Concerned about her wellbeing, Daxter hopped onto the end of the bed and gently patted her knee in reassurance. Grateful, she returned a soft smile.

He beamed and hopped off, trotting out of the room. “I gotta run, so I’ll leave ya to it. Sleep well!” The door shut behind him.

Taryn looked around the room again. An unexpected yawn escaped and she opted to go straight to sleep. She settled on the surprisingly comfortable mattress and cuddled under the blanket, then turned off the light and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

By the time Jak returned home, it was the middle of the night. He lazily stumbled through the hallway and into the kitchen-lounge, flicking on the light. Tossing his jacket over a chair, hooking off his goggles and propping the Morph Gun against a solid surface, he decided on a drink, before heading up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Just as he sipped from a glass, there was a sudden noise from the floor above. Cerulean eyes narrowed. He put down the drink and retrieved his weapon, then stealthily slinked upstairs. Whatever it was, footsteps were coming from the bathroom…and heading his way. Pausing outside the room and holding the gun in his arms, he awaited the stranger’s appearance.

The door opened and out stepped Taryn. She visibly jumped, optics wide and breath hitching. With a relieved sigh, Jak lowered the Morph Gun and ran a hand through his collar-length hair. Dressed in tight, charcoal pedal-pushers and a red t-shirt – which was the closest thing she had to pyjamas – her drained face, slumped body and rumpled hair showed signs of fatigue. Glad to no longer be in the sights of a Blaster, she coyly waved, unsure about his response to her presence.

 _Perhaps it’d be wise to say what I’m doing here_ , she considered. “I…um…I…” she stammered, which wasn’t a fantastic start. Clearing her throat and regaining some confidence, she began again. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m staying the night.”

To her surprise, he seemed puzzled, as if hearing that for the first time. It then occurred to her that was the case.

“Daxter didn’t tell you, did he?” she huffed. With a shake of the head, Jak let out a groan and shrugged. _Typical Fuzzball_.

“It doesn’t matter, ‘though.”

“I didn’t realise. Look, if it’s putting you out…”

“It’s not,” he said. “Stay.”

She blushed and looked at her feet. “Thanks,” was the quiet reply.

Sweeping a hand through his blonde-green locks again, he decided the atmosphere was in need of cheering up. And there was a glass waiting downstairs with his name on it. His face broke into a charming smile. “Thirsty?”

Taryn nodded. It had been a long day, and it would be nice to be in the presence of a _normal_ man, for a change. _I can’t sleep, anyway_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak is really good fun to write. I like that he isn’t overly angsty or happy and even comes over as playful and mischievous at times. Unfortunately, he doesn’t appear that capable of sweet talking women. “Deal” is not asking nicely, Jak. XD By the way, Taryn’s nickname, Bloo, is from the character in Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends, who reminds me a lot of Daxter…only somehow more hyperactive.

It had seemed a good idea at the time. Tired and lacking the motivation to walk halfway across the city, Taryn was offered a lift – by Jinx, of all people. Yet she now felt deep regret at agreeing to such a thing. He refused to stop asking about any _late night activities_ she and Jak might have taken part in. Her initial response of “we just talked” hadn’t doused his dirty sense of humour at all.

“Shut _up_ ,” she groused. “Or, so help me, I’ll kick you out of this cruiser.”

“Gee, _somebody’s_ grumpy today,” he chuckled.

“Thanks to you.”

“Ya know what I think?”

“I’m afraid to ask.”

“I think yer grumpy, ‘cause ya didn’t get lucky with Pretty Boy.”

She stared at the passing surroundings, silently fuming. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a way to get away from her blonde, cigar-smoking friend today. They had received a task from Torn, which involved delving into the mucky, dank Sewers and retrieving an unusual artefact. She would have declined, had it not been for her financial dearth.

For the entire ten minutes of her silence, Jinx relentlessly rambled about various things involving Jak – most of which were sordid. It was making the concept of her living arrangement far more awkward; she hoped her burning cheeks hadn’t visibly coloured. To hopefully blot out the pyromaniac’s words, her psyche focused on what she had discussed with the blue-eyed eighteen year old the previous night. There wasn’t much to recall, since her fatigued brain had only worked at half-capacity, but it mostly regarded Daxter’s kindness. She had also clarified that it was to be a one-night sleepover; today was for finding a new place to live.

“I am really not in the mood for this crap right now,” she muttered, leaning her weary body against the seat and crossing both arms across her chest.

Not one to be discouraged, Jinx playfully tugged her arm and took a brief look at her disgruntled countenance. “Sure yer up for headin’ through the Sewers? I _can_ go this mission alone.”

“No,” she insisted. “I need the money.”

With the many distractions, she hadn’t even noticed they were already in the Industrial zone, and, in a matter of minutes, the cruiser swiftly traversed the tight, metal passageways, settling neatly by the ramp that led into the Sewers. The blonde hopped off the vehicle and was already charging to the large, silver door, but Taryn took her time and eventually joined him, not understanding why he was so alert and eager this early in the morning.

The locks clicked and door split in twain, allowing them to progress. Instantly, stale air assaulted their senses and she gagged; it had been a long time since going underground and she was no longer desensitised to the odours.

Traversing the narrow grates that formed makeshift pathways, anything would have been good enough to distract her from such surroundings, but she decided it would be particularly entertaining to enact vengeance on the pyromaniac for his earlier comments.

“I’m surprised you were convinced to come back down here, considering the way Daxter described your _statue_ adventure,” she smirked. When Krew had assigned the demolition duo with a mission that involved escorting Jinx, Grim and Mog to the Statue of Mar, Taryn had wished to be a fly on the wall.

The elaborate rendition involved Krew’s men being scared out of their wits and incapable of defending themselves; the Ottsel, of course, had saved the day. Jak was blatantly discredited as the pathetic sidekick – the comment rewarded with a light slap across the back of Daxter’s head.

“Bite me, Bloo.” Obviously, Jinx’s masculinity had been brought into question. “ _You’ve_ never fought anythin’ bigger than a Metal Bug.”

There was a frown and fold of the arms. “Metal Bugs might be small, but they are a royal pain in the butt. At least Grunts are big, lumbering things – makes them easy to hit.”

“Damn it, don’t say that! They’ll come in packs and we’ll be dead meat!”

“Hey, _you’re_ the jinx, not me,” came the cool reply.

He glared. “This is for what I said earlier, right?”

“Yes.”

“Are ya gonna do this the whole way?”

“Maybe. _Unless_ you take back everything you said.” She beamed, possessing the innocence of a newborn baby. But he wasn’t that naïve. _Innocent, my ass. What is it with broads and their grudges?_

“Fine. _Fine_. I take it back. Leave my emasculated pride in peace.”

“I promise.”

* * *

 

After what felt like an age, the pair reached a large, open section, which had been drained of most of its water over a year prior. Against the far wall lay a sodden box, made of Precursor metal and covered in ornate whorls. In the centre of the lid was a bulbous, blue gem, which shimmered from an inner light source. It appeared completely untouched, apart from the padlock, which had rusted to almost nothing and would be easy to break off.

However, just as Jinx advanced and prepared to do so, Taryn froze and turned a hundred and eighty degrees. He nudged her, but she didn’t look away.

“Thought I heard something,” she muttered.

He sighed. “Cut it out and lemme work.”

Convinced it was her overactive imagination, her expression softened and she returned to the matter at hand, handing him a crowbar from her backpack. “I hope you can get that chest open, because I really don’t like the idea of lugging the whole thing back to HQ.”

The blonde went about removing the lock, which quickly loosened and clattered to the ground, the fierce sound of metal striking metal resonating throughout the entire area. Unfortunately, that was merely stage one. The lid of the chest had become jammed against the main body. In order to free it, he began gently moving along the lid with the crowbar.

Taryn’s head swung around at high speed, something abruptly capturing her attention. It was that unusual sound from before, only more distinct this time…and on the move. The pyromaniac hadn’t appeared to have noticed, which made her wonder if she really was imagining it. Heart pounding, mind racing, she peered into the stygian gloom. Taking a couple of steps forward, prepared to shoot the disturbance if need be, she was startled by her friend’s yell. Her pistol aimed at whatever had caused such commotion.

And she groaned.

Perched atop the box, flicking its long tail from left to right and glowing a brilliant shade of gold, was a Muse. The teen lowered her firearm and replaced it into its holster, then struck Jinx across the back of the head.

“Damn it! What was that for?” he cried, gripping his skull.

“Next time, it’ll be the crowbar,” she snapped. “You’re such an idiot.” Upon looking at the ‘frightening creature’, with its oversized orbs of dark green staring inquisitively at the two humans, the situation turned humourous. “This _definitely_ tops that escort mission. Absolutely _priceless_.”

The adorable animal, halfway between a cat and squirrel, bounded off and landed next to Taryn. The latter tentatively held her hand out, and it was sniffed, then gently head-butted. The Muse purred loudly and eagerly chirruped at Jinx’s curses, as if in retort. He grumpily retrieved the crowbar and resumed his work.

After a good few minutes of levering, the lid finally came free. The blonde was then able to push it off and get to the contents. As expected, the item they needed was sat within – roughly the size of a football, rounded, and covered in more glyphs of Precursor writing.

It appeared that the golden creature was excited by such a find, as it crouched and wiggled its behind. Jinx grabbed the device and fitted it into his backpack, then returned the crowbar to Taryn. After petting the Muse, she gave it a small wave goodbye. With their job done, it was high time to depart.

* * *

 

Out of the dank Sewers and into the (relatively) fresh air of the Industrial zone, Taryn stretched and let out a relieved breath. Activating the communicator, Jinx relayed the positive news to Torn.

_“Good work. We’re one step closer to getting a new Sage.”_

“Great,” the blue-haired female remarked, with a notable lack of enthusiasm in her voice. “Am I getting paid now?”

_“Hold your horses. There’s one more thing I want you to do.”_

“Oh, joy.”

_“Just deliver the device to Keira. That’s all. Then come back to me, and you’ll both get your damn money.”_

“Right. I can do that,” she cut in, before the blonde could respond. He simply shrugged, not seeming to mind too much. “I’m heading there, anyway.”

 _“I don’t care how it gets there – just that it does, and in one piece.”_ The line went dead.

“Always a tight-ass,” Jinx retorted.

“ _Oh_ , yes,” Taryn eagerly agreed.

“Ya know,” he began, handing her the ornate device. “Ya seemed happy ‘bout pettin' that little yellow thing. I didn’t know ya liked animals so much.”

“I like you, don’t I?” she cheekily shot back, which earnt an elbow to the arm.

“Heh. Well, since yer doin’ my work for me, I’m off to get my money. Comin’ to the _Ottsel_ for a night cap later?” he asked.

“Not tonight,” she said.

“Ooh, ya got a date?”

She didn’t appear at all amused. “You promised to _stop_.” Her arms folded and she thoughtfully tapped an index finger against her bottom lip. “Or I’ll tell people you were frightened by a glowing kitty-squirrel.”

“Alright, alright.” He clambered into the driver’s seat of his cruiser. “Ya need a lift to the Stadium?”

“No, thanks. I could do with the walk.”

“Suit yourself.” Jinx gave a wave and the vehicle soared off.

Taryn then made her way through the ruddy-lit area. Walking was good, she thought. It would allow her mind to wander – which was impossible with the pyromaniac around. A checklist cycled through her mind. There was much-needed money to collect from Torn, work to do for Keira at the Stadium and somewhere else to stay for the night. _Torn had better pay me_. She had very little in the way of savings, but it was intended for life-and-death emergencies – ergo, it was _not_ to be touched. She did also earn a little pocket money from helping out Keira with the hoverbikes and refurbishing the place for its big opening. _Every little helps._

Taryn was feeling very focused, and that would surely serve her well; perhaps all of her problems could be solved by sunset.

* * *

 

Deeply absorbed in modifying the engine of an outmoded J87 racer, Keira was currently preoccupied with rifling through a toolkit, searching for a specific screwdriver, and would not have even noticed the blast from a bomb if it had been right in front of her eyes. For Taryn, that meant said mechanic would be a perfect target for a little mischief. All it took was a tiptoe towards the latter, followed by a loud clear of the throat. The turquoise-haired grease monkey flinched, the tool almost flying out of her hand, then stood and approached her assistant. With a little wave and green optics sparkling mischievously, Taryn handed over the strange device recovered in the Sewers.

It diffused Hagai’s scowl. “Thanks.” She awaited the typical pleasantries, but there was something obviously bothering the taller teen. “What is it?”

“I’d like to help with the bikes tonight, but I _really_ need to search for somewhere to stay. I was hoping I could…?” Taryn shrugged, her sentence trailing off, but the query was clear as day.

Keira batted the problem away with a swish of her hand. “Take a few hours to get a place. Come back at, say…” She checked the rectangular digital clock bolted to the wall. “…six? Then you can start helping with the fenders.”

“Great. I _owe_ you for this.” Overcoming her pessimism and thankful for having the mechanic as a friend, the blue-haired adolescent trotted away. Her next destination was the Freedom League. So far, things were looking up.

* * *

 

Dead on six, she returned to the garage. Hagai would have dared to ask how things had gone, but the disheartened disposition explained everything. Taryn had discovered there was literally _nowhere_ else to stay but with Jak and Daxter. Another night at their place…another night _freeloading_.

Whenever she felt down, work appeared to be a good distraction, so she sauntered off to the room next door – mainly to avoid the bombardment of questions. Keira was a caring soul, yet that was sometimes her greatest fault. The last thing needed was a 24/7 pity party.

As asked, Taryn began straightening the chassis of a J90 racer. She just wanted to get things done around the place and let the anger of a bad day fade. Then it would be less of a humiliating ordeal to admit to the demolition duo that she was _still_ homeless.

Unfortunately, the latter came sooner than she was prepared for.

“Hey, there, Sweetheart! How’s it hanging?”

That voice could have only belonged to Orange Lightning. He had silently entered, along with Tess, which meant Jak was also around… _somewhere_. Why would the Ottsels waste a perfectly good form of transport?

“You forced your _best friend_ to let you ride on his shoulder, didn’t you?” Taryn sighed. “How’d you do it?”

“Jak’s open to bribery,” Daxter grinned. “ _Way_ open.”

“ _Really_? What was the peace offering?”

“A gun mod.”

“So, you bribed him with a _toy_.”

“Yeah. He’s a big kid, really.”

“Well, at least _this time_ you actually gave him something for it,” she sanguinely replied.

“Oh, we wouldn’t do it for free! That would just be so wrong!” Tess insisted, bounding up onto the trophy rack beside the human and observing what was being done to the Air Racer.

The latter gave a pointed look. “But how did _you_ get a lift here, Tess?”

“Jak’s a gentleman.”

 _With an obvious weakness for the fairer sex_ , Taryn thought to herself, sighing.

After a minute of obviously ominous silence, Tess continued, overdoing the casual speech. “So…how have you been?”

Not fooled for a second, the green-eyed female raised an eyebrow. “If you have something to say, just say it.”

“You find anywhere else to stay? Or am I comin’ to yer aid again?” Daxter asked. Both women frowned at the lack of tact, but he merely shrugged. In his world, things were better out in the open, and there was no point pussyfooting around.

“Ugh…” With a slump of the shoulders and a groan, Taryn pointed an accusing finger. “I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now…not telling Jak I was staying.”

“Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that.” There was an awkward, guilty scratch of the head.

“‘Sorry’ does not cover me being half-asleep and having the Morph Gun pointed at my face.”

“Double sorry?”

“Just don’t – _please_ don’t – do it again.”

“Do what?”

Daxter saluted the arrival of the blue-eyed eighteen year old. Without asking, the Ottsel began reeling off the trio’s conversation, and it took several minutes for Jak to even attempt a word in edgeways. The girls laughed.

“Glad you’ve cheered up,” Tess smiled. Taryn’s face dropped; those words would probably begin the dreaded pity party. As expected, Jak was concerned and wanted to know what was happening.

“Cheered up? What’s wrong?” His expression softened, but her reluctance kept her silent. “Come on. You can talk to me.”

There was no getting around that, so she relented. _Might as well ask now, rather than later._ “I was wondering if I could stay at your place another night.”

He was ready to respond, but the orange furball dived in and interrupted. “Sure ya can! That spare room’s warm and waitin’!”

“Dax…” Jak groaned, pressing a gloved hand to his face, but, when he looked up, his countenance quickly lightened. Embarrassed, Taryn couldn’t meet his eyes, turning back to the hoverbike and pretending to refocus on work. To gain her attention, he affectionately nudged her with his arm. Not expecting it, she flinched. “Don’t worry about finding another place. You can stay with us as long as you like.”

“Are you sure? It wouldn’t put you out or anything?”

“No, it’s still not putting me out.”

“Thanks, Jak.”

“Hey!” the Ottsel barked, affronted about not also being thanked. “What about me?”

Chuckling, she patted the top of his head, as if he was merely a pet cat, and not a Precursor. “Thanks, Fuzzball.”

In all honesty, such generosity and kindness hadn’t been expected, if she was to base opinions of the pair on hearsay. Several tales of Daxter’s self-sacrificing deeds did not bear repeating, which seemed somewhat absurd, since he was the one that had begun them, whilst Jak was commonly talked about by the Haven populace – mostly of how he saved the world, could channel all forms of Eco (a debatably good or bad thing, given his apparent “dark side”), and even the occasional gossip about the pros and cons of placing him on the city’s throne. As a simple man, however, there was little that could be said. His closest friends knew of some likes and dislikes, but that was it. The only person that could spout every little detail of the man was his furry friend.

A pat on the shoulder returned Taryn’s psyche to the present. She was faced with a warm smile from the inseparable pair. There was a little thumping noise, as Orange Lightning hopped onto his buddy’s shoulder armour.

“We’re gonna head off,” Jak remarked. “You take care, okay, Taryn?”

“Okay,” she agreed, then turned to Tess. “Are you staying or going?”

“I wanna catch up with you and Keira. I haven’t seen either of you in _ages_!” Tess remarked.

“See ya later, girls!” Daxter cried out, animatedly waving. The boys exited the room, passing Keira on the way, where she and Jak shared a hug.

Curious and unable to stop herself, Taryn subtly observed from the corner of an eye. As ashamed as she was to admit it, seeing those two embracing made her feel a little uneasy – not that she disliked them being so close, but it obviously meant any interaction with Jak would be purely platonic; the friendship between the three of them would become awkward if Taryn made a move on him.

Raising a scrutinous brow and leaning over, Tess cleared her throat. “Tarry?”

“Hmm?” The taller teen would have complained about the nickname, but she wasn’t quite cognisant at that moment. Being prodded, she quickly became alert and frowned. “ _What_?”

“Lost you for a second, there. I was seriously considering saying ‘Haven calling Taryn’, but a poke works just as good.”

“Oh, right. I’m fine.”

“You didn’t _look_ fine. You were watching those two hugging. Did you want one?”

Taryn didn’t like what her friend was getting at. “Stop it.”

“Okay, okay. It really is a surprise, ‘though. I didn’t know you and Jak _lived_ together.” Just as Tess finished her sentence, the mechanic entered the room.

“Who lives together?” Keira enquired.

“Taryn’s bunking with Jak at the moment,” the female Ottsel elucidated.

Hagai looked surprised. “You live together?”

“It’s temporary,” Taryn retorted, a tad hastily, wary of people grasping the wrong end of the stick – a petty misunderstanding, resulting in a rift between them all, would be unbearable – so added, “It was Daxter’s idea. I stayed there last night. And it looks like I’m going to be there for a while longer.”

A nod and smile from Keira was a relief. It appeared she wasn’t at all bothered by such things. Even with a potentially problematic matter safely sailed past, the air remained awkward and Taryn felt unsure how to make conversation; after failing to join in the banter between the other two women, she abandoned chit-chat for labour and silent contemplation.

Matters were a little bumpy at present, which accounted for her petulance, but, with two good roommates in a guaranteed domicile, things were definitely looking up. And, when she went home, there would hopefully be a hot meal and at least one decent night’s sleep awaiting her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep watching the cutscenes over and over, to study the characters, but everyone is still hard to write. :(

_What time is it?_

Green optics struggled to focus on the little silver clock atop her bedside table. Her sight bleary, it took several seconds for the digits to become legible. _Nine?_ Was that morning or evening? The curtains were drawn, making it difficult to tell, so she sat up and clambered off the bed, heading for the window and drawing the drapes.

Stars faintly twinkled in the pitch black sky and the moon had reached its waxing gibbous phase. Time had flown; already a fortnight had passed since Taryn’s moving into Jak’s place, and she had quickly settled into a routine. Tonight, she had slept well into the evening – the result of working into the early hours, but the extra money had been worth it.

Pushing the curtains back across the window, she headed to the chest of drawers, hunting for something more suitable to wear than makeshift pyjamas. She found some charcoal work boots, black jeans and a short-sleeved red shirt, then wandered across the hall and into the bathroom.

Taking a good look at herself in the mirror, she cringed. Her skin was paler than usual, although her cheeks were flushed. Splashing her face with cold water and drying it with a towel appeared to give a healthier glow. Her cobalt hair was a shambles, so she grabbed her brush and tugged it through tangled locks, gritting her teeth at one particularly large knot. Once it was free, she let out a relieved puff and left, trotting downstairs and entering the kitchen.

The house had been strangely quiet when Taryn stirred, but it was only now, after awakening properly, that she realised nobody was around. In a way, it was a pleasing feeling to be allowed to relax and listen to the absence, but also a tad barren, especially without the Ottsel’s cheery – albeit loud – voice or Jak’s smooth baritone filling the room. At least there a portable radio sat on the table. Trotting over to it, she pressed the ‘on’ button, but nothing happened. Her eyes narrowed. _Typical_.

“Maybe the power pack’s dead,” she muttered to herself, tugging the back open and checking the power gauge. It was completely drained. She fixed the back on and decided to go on a hunt for another power pack, yet the kitchen-lounge was in utter disarray, making such a thing near-impossible. Grunting at her bad luck, it was decided to be worth her time cleaning the area up.

She began with the kitchen – dishes, cups and cutlery piled up in the sink, pens and paper scattered all over the counters and half the table, and the bin filled to capacity. Giving a shrug, she first chose to deal with the sink, but couldn’t locate any washing-up liquid; trying to find some swallowed an entire ten minutes. At high speed, she travelled around the room, clearing up as she went and hoping that, in the course of it all, she would locate the washing-up liquid and a power pack for the radio. Fortunately, the former was in a cupboard…right next to the cereal, of all things. It was pulled out and planted in a more sensible place, next to the sink.

Once the kitchen was orderly, the living room was next – beginning with the couch. The seats and cushions were askew, so Taryn quickly straightened them; in the process, she found a remote in the sofa, which didn’t appear to belong to any device. Placing it on the arm of the couch, the rubbish was all collected in a bin bag _accidentally_ found. Only…she wasn’t sure where to put it, where it would be out of the way.

That was when she considered the door in the hallway, next to the entrance. Sauntering along and noticing it was unlocked, she trundled down the stairs and entered the basement. It took a second to find the light switch and her surroundings were illuminated by a barrage of spotlights fixed into the ceiling. Green eyes widened at what lay before her.

It was an enormous workshop. Where Taryn stood was full of vague objects covered in dust sheets, and shelves to the left and right covered in various books, racing trophies and bits and pieces of Precursor artefacts – several things were blatantly bizarre. On the floor sat a number of toolboxes. The hindmost portion of the basement had been converted into a garage. Three small steps, bordered by railings, led down to a circular parking spot. The door at the far end was currently closed.

Breaking herself from the fascinated trance, Taryn recalled the bin bag hanging from her hand and the reason she was down here in the first place. Spotting a dustbin in the corner of the room, she raced over and crammed the rubbish inside. Chores now done, a relieved breath left her lips and she decided to take a break. Against a little wooden desk, which was surprisingly clear, sat a wheelie chair. She sauntered over and planted herself on it, leaning back and closing her eyes, resting them for just for a moment…

* * *

 

It was decided that Torn’s poker face was _impossible_ to read. After attempting numerous times to decipher whether the brunette held good or bad cards, Jak chose wisely to give up and just focus on his own hand. He inwardly sighed – luck was keeping its distance tonight. He had already lost a _lot_ of money; Torn and Jinx, on the other hand, were holding their own. Daxter soared ahead. It was a shame Pecker had other plans tonight, because of his enthusiasm about fleecing his rival of money usually taught the Ottsel a lesson – unfortunately, that did not always end in the Monkaw’s favour, due to Orange Lightning’s ‘knack’ for playing.

“Are ya _sure_ yer not cheatin’?” After losing his three deuces, Jinx had become concerned; apparently, if he had swindled anyone, it would have been alright.

“I don’t have to. I am a _natural_ ,” Daxter replied, haughtily pressing his hand to his furry chest to exemplify his own brilliance. “You just suck.”

The pyrotechnician did not appear convinced, but would have let it drop, had it not been a joy to antagonise the orange sidekick. “Prove it.”

Affronted, the Ottsel year old pointed a digit. “How about _you_ turn out _your_ pockets? Since yer so keen on the idea of cheatin’?”

A verbal fight began, which Jak attempted to stop, but that failed terribly. Fortunately, Torn’s voice rose about everyone else’s, immediately silencing the group. “Just play and stop acting like a bunch of girls.”

“Hey, uh, does that include Jak?” Daxter cheekily enquired. Said male narrowed his blue eyes, shaking his head and ignoring such asinine remarks, instead shuffling the pack of cards and dealing again. The game continued in such silence, save for ambient noises, until a large grin spread over Jinx’s face. He had teased half of the dynamic duo – now it was the other’s turn.

“How’s havin’ Bloo around workin’ for ya, Blondie?”

The teen froze, keeping his gaze set upon his cards and hoping his face was devoid of any emotion giving away that he hadn’t wanted such a question asked. No matter how he answered it, the pyrotechnician would somehow twist it and turn its meaning into something indecent.

“Things are fine,” the blue-eyed male replied.

“She’s good company,” the Ottsel piped in. “When she’s around, of course.”

“Well, if she’s good company, I’m surprised at ya,” Jinx retorted. “Ya left the poor girl all alone and you’re here playin’ poker. She coulda joined, ya know.” He leant back in his chair and gave a victorious grin at the flash of annoyance in Jak’s optics.

“Don’t tip my chair, Jinx,” Torn commanded.

“Or what?”

“ _Or_ I’ll turn you into a human card dispenser.”

Said blonde did as he was told, more than mildly worried that the ex-KG would follow through with the threat; yet, that still wasn’t enough for the former to stop grinning like a pumpkin.

“So, Keira’s almost ready to channel Eco?” Torn casually remarked, taking another card from the pile.

“Yeah.” Jak gave a look of thanks for the subject change. Well, discussing his ex-girlfriend wasn’t ideal, but it was a start. At least he could keep the subject business-orientated. “That device in the Sewers was an Eco detector. It needs recalibrating, but it’ll work out what type of channeller Keira is. Samos is talking about sending Dax and me out for more artefacts. Keira hates the wait, so she’s distracting herself with preparing the Stadium for its big opening.”

“Ol’ Green Stuff has kept us busy; we’ve been doing nothin’ _but_ workin’ for the past month,” Orange Lightning said. “We need one good night out.” He didn’t attempt to hide the mischievous gleam in his eye and added, “Should get you down the Red Light District, Jak.”

Said blonde sighed. _Not this again_. First Jinx, now Daxter – Jak couldn’t take both of their commentaries on his romantic life. Unable to concentrate and getting nowhere in the poker game, he slapped his cards onto the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I fold.”

“Touchy,” the pyromaniac quipped. “Not gettin’ enough?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“ _Sure_ ya didn’t.”

“Been a long day for ya, buddy?” the Ottsel enquired, patting his best friend on the shoulder. The blonde-green male’s eyes darted over to Daxter’s glove and noticed something square and white poking out of it. At high speed, Jak snatched the object and gazed at it, keeping grabbing paws at bay.

It was an ace.

“You _were_ cheating!” the blue-eyed human snapped, glowering. Torn and Jinx grumbled and threw down their cards. No wonder their luck had been bad.

“You wouldn’t dare cheat with Pecker around,” Torn retorted. “Next time, we’re getting him in and your ass is going to the cleaners.”

Daxter shrank in size, as everyone took back their stolen money. In a way, however, Jak was relieved things had ended that way. His optics checked the clock and he realised it wasn’t far off midnight. Standing up and tugging his leather jacket from the back of the chair, he slung it on and pocketed his meagre winnings.

“Where you off to, sport?” Jinx asked, casually striking a match and lighting up a fresh cigar.

“Home,” the eighteen year old said simply.

“Oh, _really_?” The older blonde raised an eyebrow.

“What? It’s getting late.” Jak attempted to make his expression appear oblivious to the hidden meaning behind that query, but failed.

Fortunately, Jinx dropped it. “Try ‘n’ get Tarry to come with ya next time. It’ll make things more interestin’.”

“Hell no! Not after last time!” Torn interjected, knowing the pyrotechnician’s mind too well. _Last time_ had involved the pretence of a straightforward game of poker, and most of the girls had agreed to join in. Then Jinx had revealed it was, in fact, _strip_ poker. He ran for his life, after that, frightened by the wrath of half a dozen women. What worried the ex-Krimzon Guard was that Taryn had not heard about that particular session, which meant she would naively play. Jak hoped she would say yes to a _proper_ game; her humour was perfect for deflecting the pyromaniac.

“See ya!” Daxter waved frantically. Torn gave a farewell nod, then concentrated on the game again. Jak left the place and ambled towards the Sand Shark. Starting the engine, the vehicle shot off, leaving a little plume of exhaust behind it.

When he returned home, he could head up the basement and finish an intricate gadget he was halfway through making, without the Ottsel’s interference, for once. Then the blonde recalled that Taryn was still at home. Would she be a distraction, too?

* * *

 

The roar of an engine and opening of the garage door startled the blue-haired teen awake. Rearranging her mind to make sense of the situation, she quickly realised Jak had returned. She swung the wheelie chair around, facing the garage door and awaiting the surprise he would surely wear on his face – hopefully pleased with her efforts.

The Sand Shark pulled into the garage and the blonde male clambered out of the vehicle. At the sight of Taryn waiting for him, his eyebrows rose in surprise. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

She appeared bewildered by his insistence. “The basement door was unlocked, and…” Was he angry with her? “Am I not allowed here? Because I can just go back upstairs-”

“No,” he interrupted, his expression still puzzled. “You’re allowed in here. I’m just surprised to see you. I’ve had a long day.” He let out a chuckle. “Thought you’d still be fast asleep. You looked so tired this morning.”

For a split second, she wondered if he’d watched her sleep, but a dim memory made her realise that she had passed Jak on the way in and given him a sleepy “good morning”, before hitting the hay. She sniggered at the memory. “I woke up at nine. Nobody was around.” She shrugged. “So…what plans did you have for the rest of the night?”

Looking at the green-eyed girl who stood before him, Jak realised he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on any work tonight. He scratched the gadget off his mental checklist and moved it to tomorrow. “Nothing, really.” Turning his attention away from her, he remembered the bags in the passenger seat and trotted off to get them.

Out of curiosity, she followed and watched his movements. “What have you got there?”

“Food. Hungry?”

As if answering the question, Taryn’s stomach rumbled. She placed a hand on it and looked a tad apologetic. “Heh. I suppose I am.”

She assisted him with carrying the bags upstairs, to the kitchen/lounge; much to Jak’s astonishment, the room was clean and tidy, with everything sensibly placed.

“You did all this?” he enquired. When he looked at her, she smiled and he could tell that it was what had occupied her evening. “It was nice of you. Thanks.” ‘Nice’ didn’t seem a good enough word, but anything else might have been inappropriate.

“I, uh, did it as thanks,” she admitted.

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Then think of it as gift, Mr. Ungrateful.” She poked her tongue out.

Responding with a shake of the head, he placed the bags down onto the counter and pulled out several containers of food. She grabbed a couple of plates, knives and forks and together they arranged who was eating what. The pair carried it to the living room and planted themselves on the sofa. He looked around for a moment, before locating the television remote behind him on a side table and turning the set on.

Observing where Jak had found the remote, she said, “I was looking for that. It was in the laundry basket.”

Even he appeared bewildered by that statement. “I didn’t put it there,” he quickly excused himself, but realised that sounded very guilty. “Why were you looking in the laundry basket, anyway?”

“I was tidying for you. The remote I found in the couch didn’t belong to the TV. I also found washing-up liquid next to the cereal. It wasn’t a treasure hunt that got out of hand, was it?”

“No. I’m not a little kid, anymore.”

“Oh, yes, you are,” she joshed.

He rolled his eyes, but his tenor turned serious. “I’ve been teased _all_ night. I expected it from Dax and Jinx, but not from you.”

Her face turned mock-ashamed, which made him laugh. She swirled the food around her fork, but still didn’t take a bite; it was too hot. Noticing how quiet it was in the house and aware Daxter had not accompanied the blonde home, she wondered what the former was up to tonight. “Where’s Fuzzball?”

“He’s with Tess tonight, so it’s just us,” Jak explained. Lifting a forkful of food towards his mouth, he saw Taryn’s expression out of the corner of his eye. She appeared very mischievous, but he couldn’t work out what about. Putting his cutlery down, he looked directly at the blue-haired adolescent. “What’s funny?”

“There was a large, weird shapeless thing in the basement, covered by tarpaulin. It was really hard to resist peeking.”

“ _Taryn_ …tell me you didn’t.”

“Calm down; I left it alone. Just…please tell me it’s not a breakfast machine for Daxter. It’s the kind of thing I’d imagine he’d bribe you to make.”

“What? No.” Jak had a mental image of using such an invention to make breakfast, and all the things that could possibly go wrong. The Ottsel, of course, would _adore_ it – that, and not even considering one in the first place, were precisely why the blonde had not gone there. His cerulean irises then lit up in surprise, as he registered her other remark. “What do you mean, ‘bribe’?”

“The loudmouth gave you a gun mod, in exchange for letting him ride on your shoulder.”

“Oh, that. It was worth it.”

“Heh. Daxter was right.”

“Huh? About what?”

“You’re a big kid.”

“He said that?” His eyes narrowed slightly and she realised she had managed to get Orange Lightning in trouble – not that the latter didn’t deserve it. Agreeing with the Ottsel, however, might not have been the best course of action. Instead of replying, Taryn focused on the television screen – the programme was a news story on the Mar Memorial Stadium’s reopening – and she immediately regretted doing so. A part of her felt uneasy about the races being restarted, but she pushed it aside. There was no need to think about that now.

Sadly, Jak was oblivious to her disquiet. “Have you raced in the Stadium?”

“Yeah, but it’s been a while,” she replied, forcing herself to relax against the sofa cushion a little more. “I’m out of practice…don’t know if I’d be able to race like I used to.”

“I’m sure Keira would let you do practice runs on the track.”

“Yeah, I know.” Knowing he was trying to be helpful made Taryn unsure whether to explain herself or not. _Just stop thinking about it!_ her mind screamed. Eager to change the subject, she turned her head to face Jak, and saw he was leaning against the sofa, eyes closed. Biting her lip, she dared to lean forward and placed her hand on his thigh. At the mere contact, he simultaneously jumped and his eyes snapped open, confusion painted on his face.

It took a moment for her to register that she was still holding his leg; she quickly snatched her hand back and turned back to her unfinished food. “You were falling asleep,” she said quickly.

“Oh, was I? Guess I should get some shut-eye.” He rubbed both eyes with a thumb and forefinger, then straightened up.

“Look, I…” she began, unsure what to say next. “…it was nice to talk.”

“Uh, yeah.” Jak swallowed, feeling a tad uncomfortable about the sentiment and decided to distract himself with collecting dishes. Taryn, however, was having none of that; she playfully batted his hands away and did it instead. Left with nothing else to do, he stood up and stretched, which pulled his white t-shirt up a little and revealed a sliver of tanned stomach. The blue bombshell watched from the corner of her eye, but had to force herself to look away after a few of seconds – the last thing she wanted was him suspicious about her feelings for him – and went about putting the dishes and cutlery in the sink and empty boxes in the bin. With her back to him, he wouldn’t be able to observe the dark pink cascading across her cheeks or silent berating she was currently giving herself for reacting that way. _Don't go there_. If she repeated that mantra enough times, it might force the foolish, hormonal thoughts out of her psyche.

Oblivious – or, at least, _acting_ that way – Jak mentally shrugged at her behaviour, considered it a “woman thing”, and trundled upstairs, calling “goodnight, Taryn” on the way up.

Daydreaming, her response was momentarily delayed. “Goodnight, Jak.”

Hearing him reach the top of the stairs and the closing of his bedroom door, Taryn let out the breath she was holding and hung her head. A low groan left her vocal chords and she staggered back to the sofa, exhaustedly launching herself onto it. Green optics studied the television screen and, with a scowl, her thumb hit a button and changed the channel.

So much for not thinking about things she didn’t want to…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put Vin in here, because I love him! It always made me sad that he died at the end of Jak II. :(

Jak could have _sworn_ he’d placed the Jet-Board in his basement – always next to his desk – but, for some reason, it _wasn’t_ there, and he couldn’t remember lending it to anyone. Of course, such a thing would occur on a day he specifically needed it for a mission. After a morning talk with Torn at the Freedom League headquarters, the blonde had, in his typical, heroic style, accepted the assignment and returned home, to get the necessary equipment – he didn’t carry it around everywhere with him, after all.

So, now that the device was nowhere in sight, Jak found himself stuck. He had the laborious effort of explaining to the ex-Commander why the mission could not be done, as well as the somehow _more_ laborious trudge around Haven City, trying to find the damn Jet-Board.

At least the eighteen year old had a fairly good clue who had ‘borrowed’ it.

* * *

 

“It’s sure nice of you to do this,” Vin’s voice echoed within the Power Station. “I, uh, don’t get much company in here.”

“You’re welcome,” Taryn responded, kneeling down and unscrewing the bolts that fixed a metal plate to one of the consoles. Once it was free, she began fiddling with the wires, disconnecting some and tugging out an old energy pack. The new one sat in a box next to her. She unpacked it and fitted it snugly inside. All the while, the disembodied geek chatted to her – mostly about components, wires and grids, but it was talk, all the same.

“It’s been too long time since I saw you last,” she smiled. _Should have seen you sooner_ , she guiltily thought. After everything he had done for she, Tess and Jinx over the years, it was a disappointment that the blue-haired teen had not made a trip sooner – not since Vin’s death. She was continuing to deal with the shock that he still existed in some form, and had worried for ages that it might be too strange to talk to his digital self, but, upon meeting him again, the pair was as amicable as ever.

“How are Tess and Jinx?” he enquired.

“Jinx is his same, sarcastic self. He doesn’t actually say when anything’s wrong, but I can tell. He’s just not the type to talk about feelings. Typical male,” she grinned. “And Tess is dealing with being an Ottsel really well. She’s got Daxter to support her, I suppose. They’re always lovey-dovey whenever I see them.”

Vin looked sideways at her, which was extremely distracting. After a questioning glance from the young woman, he explained himself. “You’re envious.”

Her face glowed lobster pink. “I am not!”

Having known her since she was small, he had become accustomed to her behaviour and was well aware of when he had hit the nail on the head. Whenever she became very embarrassed, her cheeks turned lobster pink and she would shrink into herself. The hologram grinned at her, causing a pout to form on her lips.

“Okay, I won’t tease you anymore,” he said. Slowly, her countenance returned to a neutral state and she returned to her work. He watched her focusing on the wires of the console with incredible ease, and fought a smile creeping onto his face. _She really is like me_ , he thought, yet wasn’t quite brave enough to voice it.

The adolescent hurriedly changed the subject. “When I come here next, I’ll bring Tess and Jinx with me,” she promised.

“Thanks, Taryn,” Vin said.

Her lips tugged upwards, into a smile. He was one of the few friends that actually called her by her proper name, and, for that, he earnt her undying respect…except when he embarrassed her, of course, but she always thought of ways to get her revenge. At some point, she would find some way of wreaking vengeance for his comments about her envy towards Tess and Daxter. Past threats of refusing to do maintenance work for Vin had always failed, because Taryn always felt guilty about not helping him and could never say ‘no’ to the man.

She was about to speak, again, when a loud, energetic tenor bounced off the walls and made the pair cringe.

“Hey, there, Gorgeous!” Daxter was charging into the room, beaming…which surely meant trouble. He had a little grey object in his hands, which Taryn recognised to be Jak’s Jet-Board. Alarm bells rang in her head. _Uh-oh…what does he want to do with that?_

“What are you doing here?” she enquired, raising a blue eyebrow at the Ottsel. He raised the retracted device up to her, almost victoriously, as if he’d acquired it through skill or luck…almost like _he’d stolen it_. She had an inkling that was the case. Whatever he wanted, she had no interest in it.

He shrugged. “What, I can’t just come and say hello?”

“Suspicious, much?” she remarked. “What do you want?”

“You got some free time, right?”

“I’ll be done in ten minutes. Why?”

“How about we get down to the Jet-Board course and have a little play around?”

“You still sound suspicious…” she commented. “Did Jak let you borrow it?”

“Yeah. He said it’d be _fine_!” Daxter insisted.

“Really?” Her green optics squinted, not entirely convinced.

“ _Suuuuure_. I asked.”

Against better judgement – it was definite that there was something wrong with Daxter’s plan – Taryn was enticed by the idea of racing around on the Jet-Board. Precursors knew why, but she nodded, her mischievous side kicking in. “Alright.”

* * *

 

As expected, Tess was at the bar of _The Naughty Ottsel_ , exuberantly relaying local gossip and her love’s latest adventures. The blue-eyed hero entered, unsure how to respond to such tales, but decided it was better to just not input anything. He approached the bar, prepared for the stupid things Daxter was probably getting up to. With _Jak’s_ Jet-Board. The female Ottsel was always the best person to ask for Orange Lightning’s whereabouts, and now was no different.

“Oh, he went to the Power Room about an hour ago. To see Taryn,” she elucidated.

 _Taryn? Why does he want to see Taryn?_ Jak wondered. “Was Dax carrying anything?”

“Not that I saw…but we both know what he’s like.”

 _Tell me about it_ , the blonde grumbled to himself.

As if to answer his next question, before he’d even asked, Tess added, “Tarry’s fiddling with the consoles, to improve Vin’s programming. She’s been there practically all morning, so should finish soon.”

“Thanks.” He headed out the door, practically at a run.

Now there was a very good idea of what had occurred. Daxter had taken the Jet-Board and tried to convince Taryn to go on it; perhaps succeeded. So, it was to the Power Station, where Vin would hopefully not talk Jak’s ear off _too_ much, and reveal wherever Daxter and Taryn had taken the Jet-Board. If all went well, maybe Torn’s assignment could be completed, after all.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Jak _did_ manage to get an earful of the holographic geek’s techno-babble, and it far outdid _War & Peace_. Fortunately, the eighteen year old had managed to build up a resilience to it over the years, so he no longer fell asleep.

“Where did they go? It’s important,” he interrupted, unable to stand any more.

“The Jet-Board course in the Stadium,” Vin said simply. “They should still be there.”

“Good.” The blonde rushed for the exit, but the older male’s voice caused the former to come to a stop.

“Hey, uh, Jak?”

“What is it?”

“When you find them…don’t give Taryn too much of a hard time, okay?”

“Don’t worry; she’s not the one in trouble.” _It’s the little orange thing I’m going to kill._ Jak wisely did not voice that, proceeding out of the Power Station pronto.

* * *

 

Traversing the Stadium and quickly making his way down to the Jet-Board course, the young male reached the enormous room, with its half-pipes, rails and hoops. Cerulean optics immediately narrowed. There the pair was, riding along on _Jak’s_ Jet-Board, as if without a care in the world.

“Found you.”

Hearing such a recognisable voice, the duo circled round. Daxter knew his time was up. Taryn’s eyes widened, as she saw the expression on Jak’s face, and felt unsure if he was going to kill her, but was not partial to finding out. The Ottsel shrank behind her leg, in a futile effort to hide, his fur giving his position away. After manoeuvring herself, she came to a stop before the blonde male.

Daxter’s first instinct was to flee. Unfortunately, trying to outrun a man capable of channelling Light Eco, therefore slowing down time, did not favour the Ottsel. Jak’s hand reached out, and Orange Lightning panicked.

“Not the tail! Not the _taiiiiiiil_!” the latter cried out in horror. Sadly, that was precisely how he was caught.

“Whoa there, Dax! You’re going _nowhere_.” The blonde dangled his best friend by the tail, several feet from the ground. Not one to admit defeat, the Ottsel attempted to run away, albeit upside-down, which was, as expected, an utter failure. Ignoring that, Jak turned to Taryn, the frown still on his face.

The cogs had already turned in her head and it confirmed that she had been roped into mischief. She slapped both hands to her head and moaned. “I _saw_ it coming. Why didn’t I _listen_?”

“Taryn?” the human male asked. She looked up, a sheepish expression on her face, and swallowed.

“Look, I was working and Daxter suggested I take a break. He showed me the Jet-Board and said _you_ said it was okay for me to have a go,” she elucidated, still nervous, but the blonde didn’t really seem angry.

“What made you trust Daxter? He pulls this stuff all the time,” he said, almost laughing, shaking said Ottsel and earning a “hey” in response.

“Yeah, I know,” she sighed. “It’s my fault.”

“Yes, it is,” Daxter determinedly agreed. “ _She’s_ the one who should be punished here.”

Jak rolled his eyes. “You can use the Jet-Board any time you like. Just…let me know when, okay? ‘Cause I don’t wanna end up needing it and find out it’s not there.” He scowled at his best friend. “The way I did today.”

“Oh. Okay,” she smiled, relieved.

“Can I use it, too?” Orange Lightning asked.

“No.”

“WHAT? That’s not fair! And yer not gonna _punish_ her? After what she _did_? _Jaaaaak_! You need to _punish_ her!” Overcome with impish intent, Daxter leant as close as possible in his current position, and, in a low voice, spoke words that he knew would embarrass the one holding him by the tail. “Give her a good spank.”

Said result was achieved. The blonde’s face coloured and he glared, sure they were destined to be enemies in their next lives. “ _Shut up_ ,” Jak said, through gritted teeth. He was afraid Taryn would hear the bigmouth. Then how would things be explained? Jak poked Daxter in the chest. “Don’t mess things up, got it?”

The Ottsel squinted and folded his arms, prepared for a challenge. “ _Or_ what?”

Realisation struck the hero’s face; he had a problem on his hands. “Okay, okay…what’s the cost to keep your mouth shut?”

“Hmm…” Teasing, Daxter stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I’ll keep quiet _if_ you move this snail-pace relationship with Taryn into a higher gear.”

The blonde scowled, but what was the alternative? “Deal.” He begrudgingly dropped Daxter on the floor. The latter landed in a heap.

The blue-haired teen had watched the two males whispering to one another, but she merely shrugged, instead focusing on the mechanics of the Jet-Board. Pausing for a moment, she shook her head and raised her voice. “I still don’t understand how I’m _not_ in trouble.”

“Don’t knock it! Jak’s not usually that generous,” Daxter beamed, aware of getting his friend into yet more hot water. She raised an eyebrow and handed the device back to the blue-eyed human, then began heading towards the exit. As if a form of apology, the Ottsel hopped onto Jak’s shoulder and the pair tailed the female, giving her a little space, so the boys could talk.

“I’m warning you,” the blonde muttered, in a menacing tone.

“I’m not _meddling_ ,” Daxter whispered his insistence. “I’m _helping_.”

“Well, help me by _not_ helping me.”

“You want me to… _what_? That doesn’t make _sense_!”

Jak wanted to tear his hair out. Feeling Dark Eco bubbling in his veins, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “What I’m saying _is_ that I need to do it myself.”

“So _do_ it. She’s right in front of us. What better timing? I can run ahead, if it’ll help,” Orange Lightning retorted, but his friend’s expression was a tad apprehensive. The former sighed.

Taryn turned on her heel, facing the two, and gave a wave. “Look, I’ve got some stuff to do. I’ll, uh, catch you later.” She moved quickly, and Jak’s hesitation meant that it was too late for him to chase after her. So he simply watching her retreating back.

“See? You blew it,” Daxter remarked. “What the heck are ya waitin’ for, anyway?”

The blonde gave no reply. He honestly didn’t know.

* * *

 

The Gun Course was always an appealing place to hang out. There weren’t actually many people that tried out for it – the odd mercenary, civilian and a few regular Freedom League soldiers, who all brazenly flirted with whatever woman was there at the time – so it meant the green-eyed girl could generally work in peace.

Now, however, it was a little more stressful than usual. Working on the complexities of a new gun she and Tess had collaborated on was beginning to hurt the former’s head.

“I really don’t know how this is going to work…” Taryn grumbled, slumping in her seat and setting various pieces down.

“That’s because you’re thinking of the _entire workings_ of the gun,” the smaller female retorted. “Focus on just your bit. That’s what I’m doing.” It evidently worked for her, since she was steaming ahead with the frame. A small smirk spread across her lips, as if she already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. “You never told me who this is for.”

“Me.”

“Nuh-uh. I know you. You wouldn’t be interested in this kind of gun. So…?”

“None of your business, Tess.”

“Ooh, I think I can guess!”

Taryn let out a cry of exasperation. “Can we please not do this? The guessing game? It’s painful.”

“Jinx isn’t here, so it won’t be painful this time,” Tess corrected. “So, let me see if I can work it out…who could possibly want a heavy-duty, Light Eco-absorbing grenade launcher?”

“You’re as bad as Daxter,” the blue-haired teen scowled, trying to work again…without success. She didn’t want to play this silly game. The last one had resulted in her going into a raging fury and threatening Jinx and Tess within an inch of their lives. Taryn’s cheeks flushed pink, as she realised the impending doom of the Ottsel successfully guessing the gun’s intended recipient.

“You are _so_ easy to read!” Tess chortled. “I didn’t know you were close enough to give each other presents.”

 _Damn it_. “Alright, you got me. It’s for Jak.”

“That’s _so_ sweet of you.”

“I feel guilty about not paying rent. That’s all. Can we move on, now?”

“Seems a lot of effort-”

Taryn’s eyes actually flashed with anger. “Stop it, okay? And don’t tell anyone. Not even your furball lover boy.”

Tess raised her palms in surrender. “Sure, sure. I promise.” Her eyes lit up, and she stretched out a paw, nudging Taryn. “Talk of the Devil.”

The latter’s mind distracted, the Ottsel’s words didn’t initially sink in.

“Hey, Taryn. Tess,” Jak smiled. Said female froze, then turned around and faced the blonde. Her optics widened and a grin slowly crept along her face. Approaching her side, he leant down and stared at the materials in her hand. “What are you making?”

“I’m helping Tess with a gun,” she responded.

“Does she really need help with that?” he cheekily enquired.

“I’m sitting right here, you two.” The Ottsel mock-pouted, but it soon fizzled into a grin. “So, what brings you down here?”

“I finished my mission, so Torn’s happy, and now I’m free for the day.”

“Can’t get enough of me, huh?” the green-eyed teen teased. He rolled his eyes at her, then took a seat where she was working, and silently watched. It was a tad distracting to begin with, but she soon became used to his inquisitive presence. “I saw Vin earlier. I was upgrading some of the equipment for him. He seems like he’s doing better, since things have become peaceful.”

“I didn’t know you were so close,” he remarked.

“Vin looked after me a lot when I was younger. He used to keep an eye on me in the Power Room. I soon started picking up on electronics and eventually helped him maintain the place…not that he really needed it. I think he must have just liked my company.”

“So…there was nobody else?”

“Not really. I’m an orphan,” she replied, somewhat sombrely. “It’s surprising the amount of adults who don’t like looking after a lost little girl.”

“Well, you found Jinx and me in the streets and dragged us along to see Vin, too,” Tess piped in. “Vin found it impossible to say ‘no’ to your big green eyes and blue pigtails.”

“Blue pigtails?” Jak smirked. Taryn looked embarrassed, for a third time that day.

“Yes…laugh it off, Blondie,” she sighed.

“Me and Jinx used to tease her _all the time_ when she was younger,” the Ottsel giggled.

“Don’t remind me,” Taryn groaned, slapping a palm to her face. “The stuff we used to get up to back then…”

“You know, I still have that picture of us that Vin took,” Tess grinned. The blue-haired teen’s face fell.

“I’d like to see that,” Jak remarked.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Taryn cut in. He simply smiled at her continued mortification.

“I _have_ given you a place to stay, so you owe me,” he said.

She squinted at his mischievous way of winning the argument, and fought to keep herself from sulking, instead deciding to glare. “Low blow. Alright, you can see it sometime.”

The blonde male thought for a minute, then spoke in a gentle, but slightly uncertain, manner. “So…being an orphan…do you…remember anything about your parents?”

“Nothing about my mother. All I remember about my father is that he had blue hair. I doubt he’s still alive, but it would be nice to find him again someday.”

“If you ever begin a search, let me know. I can help you look.”

“Oh, um, thanks, Jak,” she replied a little awkwardly. The topic was becoming too much to discuss, so she placed him in the hot seat. “Now it’s your turn.”

“My turn?” he asked, wearing a blank expression.

“Don’t play dumb. I barely know anything about you,” she retorted.

Jak, for the briefest of moments, was stumped. He thought back through his eighteen years, choosing to explain briefly about how he’d met Daxter, when they (as well as Samos and Keira) had saved the world from Gol and Maia, then how the Rift Rider had brought the quartet through time and they’d landed in Haven City; he described the fight against the Baron and Kor, and how good people had been lost to the rebel’s cause. Jak said very little on his adventures in the Wasteland and Spargus; Taryn had little understanding of the reason, and he was reluctant to tell her about his connection to Damas.

Jak turned his commentary towards the Old World, describing the pale sands of Sentinel Beach – how he would dash pebbles across the waters with Daxter, where they would challenge one another. The red-head always insisted on winning, but Jak would triumph every time. The Ottsel would also insist he knew best about how to throw pebbles across the water and refused to listen to his friend’s suggestions. One day, Jak caught Daxter copying the blonde’s technique, and the latter’s cheeks turned the colour of his hair.

Tess silently listened, whilst fixing weapon parts together, occasionally smiling – particularly whenever her love was mentioned.

When Jak stopped talking, Taryn noticed that most of the things he had said hadn’t really described his past at all, and that she had actually learnt very little about him. But she thought better than to pry; when anyone asked too much about his past or feelings, he tended to turn quiet and thoughtful.

Deciding she had heard plenty about the Old World, she mentioned the Kid and his pet Crocadog.

“Then he left, and I never saw him again,” she explained. “That Crocadog was always placid with me. We came to some kind of agreement that I’d feed him, but only if he never growled or tried to bite me.”

The blonde chuckled. “You sound fond of him.”

“Well, I do love Crocadogs.” She shrugged. “The Kid was adorable, too. I’d look after him, sometimes, when the Shadow had a lot on his plate.”

His optics lit up in surprise. “You did? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. I’d chase him around the Hideout or Power Station – he had the funniest little laugh. We’d play tricks occasionally, until Vin scowled at us and called us a nuisance. One day, the Crocadog started chewing on some electrical cables, and got one heck of a shock! Smoke even started coming off him. Vin was so angry…he had to reboot the system.” She started laughing uncontrollably at the recollection.

Tess giggled and nodded. “I remember that day. You brought the Crocadog over for us to see. He was all black and everything.”

“He looked bewildered, for the most part…until he realised Jinx was taking the piss. Bit into his leg,” the green-eyed female snickered.

It was an amusing situation to observe. Jak had never witnessed Taryn laughing in such a carefree way, and she’d certainly never talked about herself that much to anybody but close friends. Such fondness made him smirk, but it was the comment about the Kid that really had him amused…and comforted. That little boy had taken a liking to Taryn and she clearly still cared for him a great deal. Perhaps it was the connection of one orphan to another. If only she knew exactly who the Kid was…

Maybe Jak would tell her, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are comments and interaction in this chapter regarding friendship between Taryn and Vin, and some history, which is obviously all AU. I wanted to mention an idea I had, but wasn’t sure if it would work out in this story. It regards Taryn not knowing who her parents are, but that she just remembers the hair colour of her father. I thought it would be interesting if Vin turned out to be Taryn’s father (or at least a relative), which would explain why he’s close to her. He obviously has never told her, for fear of the Baron using her as leverage. Does it sound interesting?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered where to fit Ashelin into the story, and found a nice place for her. There’s also not much Daxter, for once. It’s very much a Jak and Taryn chapter.

Soft light filtered through gaps in the blinds over the bedroom window, but it wasn’t what woke Jak. Still exhausted from the previous evening, he leant up on his elbows and swept a hand over tousled locks.

What had prevented a wink of sleep was his brain continuously turning things over – when the J90 Air Racers would be ready for testing, how Spargus was progressing with Sig in charge, the change of gang leadership in Kras City – but there was one particular pressing subject that (or, rather, _who_ ) refused to vacate his mind.

Taryn.

Their relationship slowly but surely progressed over the weeks since she moved into his abode, yet it seemed his Ottsel friend was correct…for once. If the blonde hero didn’t speed things up, he would never reach his goal. He still debated revealing to her his heritage or the identity of the Kid.

 _Wouldn’t these be things to tell her later?_ But just how much time would have to pass before it _was_ right?

The eighteen year old let out a heavy breath and flopped backwards onto his bed. Unless he dealt with these troubles, they wouldn’t go away.

Resigning himself to insomnia, he slowly crept out and tottered over to his wardrobe, sliding its door across and rifling through various shirts, jackets and trousers. A couple of pairs of boots sat at the bottom, and the silver ring attached to brown straps that he commonly wore also hung in there.

He pulled out a white t-shirt, broken-white trousers and a leather jacket, then tossed them onto his unmade bed, and sat the pair of steel toe-capped boots next to it. He tugged off the clothes he currently wore and left them in a pile on the floor, then put on his clean outfit at a leisurely speed. From the top of his chest of drawers, he grabbed his trademark racing goggles, red scarf and utility belt, and left the room.

Trundling downstairs and wandering into the kitchen area, he found Daxter tossing cutlery into the sink with far too much enthusiasm. It was something of a shock to see the furball awake at this hour, and Jak rubbed his eyes to make more sense of the world around him.

Said orange male looked over his shoulder and his mouth broke into a wide grin. “Hey, Big Ears!” he cheerily called, which simply earnt a sigh, at both the volume of the voice and nickname.

The blonde male managed a muttered “hey”, then strolled over to the cupboards to search for some cereal and a bowl to put it in. After a little hunt for a spoon (both males were incredibly grateful for Taryn’s help with keeping the house organised), he made up his breakfast and leant against the counter, eagerly eating away.

Before he could even ask, Daxter cut into the silence. “Taryn’s already gone.”

Jak swallowed his mouthful, almost choking at the apparent psychic ability the Ottsel possessed – was that a Precursor thing? He knew they’d been friends since they were little, but it was occasionally still eerie to witness. “Where’s she headed?”

“Off on some mission. With Tess and Jinx.” At the hero’s expression, Orange Lightning added, “Don’t worry, he won’t blow up Bloo. He likes her too much.”

 _Yeah, I figured that_ , Jak inwardly muttered. Attempting to sound more nonchalant, he changed the subject. “How is she, by the way?”

“Who, Tess?” Daxter enquired.

The taller male sighed, knowing his friend was teasing. “No, _Taryn_. Try getting your mind off your girlfriend for a sec.”

“Easier said than done. But, more to yer point, Taryn’s _fine_ , if a little quiet.”

“Quiet?”

“Yeah. Looked like somethin’ was on her mind.” Daxter hopped off the counter and darted over to the couch, where he grabbed the remote and happily flopped onto the seat nearest the television. “I’m gonna catch up on some racin’ news. Either that or watch early mornin’ cartoons. How ‘bout you?”

The blonde put his finished breakfast in the sink. With a shake of the head at his friend, he said, “I’m heading out.”

“You leavin’ me all on my lonesome, too?”

“If I see Tess, I’ll tell her you’re lonely and send her ‘round.”

“You’re a true friend, Jak.”

* * *

 

In the main briefing Freedom HQ, situated in the clean and bustling area of New Haven City, the Governess fought the scowl on her face, as she heard Taryn’s latest request. Initially angry about the latter deviating from a new mission assignment, Ashelin patiently heard out the blue-haired teen.

“In governing a city, finding your parents doesn’t really come under the category of ‘urgent’,” Praxis said, one hand splayed on her curvaceous hip. It wasn’t that she especially liked talking straight to people, but the truth was more important in her position; she’d learnt that the hard way with her father.

“You’re right; it’s not,” the seventeen year old agreed, relaxing in a chair she had moved to the central, circular console in the middle of the room. With both arms hanging over the back of the chair and her legs hanging apart, it appeared that she didn’t have a care in the world; in fact, what she desired was, at present, deemed more important to her than anything else. Still, she knew that indignance and insistence weren’t the way to motivate officials. With a shrug, she added, “However long it takes doesn’t bother me; I’m just asking for you to do it when you can.”

“Uh-huh,” was all the twenty one year old replied, but her disposition had noticeably relaxed, her eyes no longer narrowed.

“So, now that we’re done with that. What work did you have for me?”

“There’s something at the Pumping Station. Seems the surveillance mast is acting up again. Could be the wildlife…could be something bigger. I want you to fix it for us.”

“Us?” Taryn teased.

“Don’t get cute.” Ashelin crossed both arms over her chest.

“Wouldn’t think of it.”

“The League would appreciate it.”

“I’m in, Ash. Don’t you worry about it.”

“Don’t call me that. It’s _Ashelin_.”

“Alright, _Ashelin_ ,” the blue-haired female smirked, realising exactly why the red-head was a perfect fit for Torn. Praxis would have argued further, but the exit doors parted and none other than Jak casually sauntered through. The two women in the room looked towards him.

“It’s been a while,” he said, more to the red-head. “How are things around here?”

“Same old, same old,” she remarked. Tilting her head in the direction of the seated individual, the former added, “I’m sending _her_ to the Pumping Station.”

“The Pumping Station? What’s up?” the blonde enquired.

“Surveillance tower’s kaput again,” Taryn retorted, getting to her feet and heading over to gather her equipment. “I’m going to repair it.”

He cleared his throat, before speaking. “I, uh, can keep an eye on you.”

The younger female shrugged. “You’re welcome to come along, although I doubt it’ll be a party.”

“Good idea,” Ashelin agreed. “We don’t exactly know what’s caused the trouble, what’s out there. Be careful.”

“Always,” the younger female retorted.

* * *

 

The pair soon arrived at the Pumping Station gate and stood before it, awaiting its opening. The gears slowly turned; eventually, the metal parted to allow them access beyond the security walls. Passing through and stepping onto the sand, they paused to admire their surroundings. For Jak, little had altered in almost two years, the flora overgrown and a distinct lack of Metal Heads. Other species of fauna had replaced the latter. It was a rare pleasure to breathe some fresh air and escape the city for a while.

“This is our first time, isn’t it?” Taryn suddenly remarked, shorting out the blonde’s train of thought. Caught off guard, he struggled to remain composed. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, she chuckled. “It’s the first time we’ve _worked_ together.”

“Oh. Yeah,” he replied, trying to supress the slight quiver that had crept into his voice. Perhaps the female’s words had been unintentional, but who could be sure? He desperately changed the subject to something he could more easily handle. “Man, it’s been a while since I was last here.”

“Ditto. I came here a few times to sabotage the Metal Bugs.”

“That’s where you met Dax, right?”

“Yep. Little squirt decided to flirt with me from the get-go. Has he always been like that?”

“Pretty much.”

“Thank the Precursors for Tess; that’s all I can say.”

“So, he’s not your type?” the eighteen year old teased.

“I’m not into the orange-furred, rodent thing,” the blue-haired femme said drily.

Although maybe unwise to enquire, he allowed several words to escape his mouth. “What is your type?”

She scowled. “Don’t you start. I get enough teasing from Whiskers.”

“Ouch. I think I touched a nerve.”

“This is the sole reason I work alone.”

The joshing would have continued, were it not for the arrival of curious, rogue wildlife – a quartet of glubs, intent on greeting the visitors. At lightning speed, the Morph Gun appeared in Jak’s hands, already set to the Blaster mod. A glowing, golden shot flew from the barrel and struck one creature square in the head. However, before the chance rose to eliminate another, Taryn’s dual-barrelled pistol took care of the problem.

“You’re going to have to be quicker than that,” she grinned.

If Daxter accompanied them, he would have retorted with at least one of his smart-alec jokes, which typically resulted in his blonde friend threatening to dangle the former like a piñata for the wildlife. Without the Ottsel around, Jak flashed Taryn a competitive scan.

They took care of several more glubs, sharing killing the last two, before moving along the multitude of platforms and finally reaching the surveillance tower. Both craned their necks upwards, barely able to see its peak.

“Well, here we are,” she muttered.

“You first,” he replied.

“Very funny.” She removed a pair of harpoon attachments from her utility belt and fixed one to her handgun. She tossed the second at the hero, which he deftly caught in one hand. “It should be compatible with your Morph Gun.”

He did as she suggested and found that she was correct. The duo pointed their guns upwards and fired in unison, then were dragged to the top of the mast. Reaching the zenith, they unhooked their harpoons and Taryn returned them to her utility belt, as well as tucking her pistol into its back holster. She then sauntered towards the console dead ahead, with Jak staying close by and keeping an eye out for more inquisitive animals.

“Huh,” the seventeen year old muttered to herself.

“What’s ‘huh’?” he asked.

“Looks like something’s… _tampered_ with this console. Doesn’t look like fauna – it’s too neat…coordinated.”

He heard the inflection in her words. “What do you think did it?”

“Well…take a look for yourself,” she said, waving a hand towards the console. He approached and studied the damaged area. It only confirmed her words. Something more intelligent than glubs and znorkle tooths had ripped into the console. Stretching out his hand, the blonde dared to touch the damaged area, and jumped at the static shock he received.

"What is it?" Taryn asked.

“There’s a Dark Eco…presence.” _Familiar_ , but he couldn’t put his finger on it. _Maybe…_ But it couldn’t be what he was thinking. After the Dark Makers’ defeat, the Metal Heads had been pushed out of the city.

“Is it alright for me to touch?”

“It’s faint, but I wouldn’t try it. Maybe…maybe I can drain the residual energy, so it’s safe for you to fix.”

Her eyes widened a little. “Are you going to be alright doing that?”

It was a relief to be safe from harm – The Light in his system would neutralise whatever Dark Eco he absorbed. “I’ll be fine.”

She stared at him for one more beat. Her expression turned from anxious to focused and she dropped her bag onto the ground, pulled back the zip, then began removing its contents. He placed his hand on the console and drained the dangerous energy.

Once it was harmless, he stepped back and allowed her to repair the console. She worked quickly and efficiently.

Then Jak abruptly froze. Rapid footsteps echoed from nearby. Turning his head to glance at the source, he recognised another group of advancing fauna heading their way. Once again, he aimed his Blaster. “We’ve got company.”

The red-clad female grumbled under her breath. “Damn.”

Speeding up, the mast was soon back online, with a new shield activated around the controls, to keep it from further sabotage – at least, she hoped. Her work complete, she packed her things away and hauled the equipment onto her back, then joined the firefight.

Once the first wave was dealt with, the pair darted as fast as their legs could carry them, back towards the gate. Nearby cries, bestial yet strangely alien, rang through the air, which only served to make the two humans increase their speed.

Those calls could only have come from one animal – a Metal Head. The blonde’s hunch had been on target. He _knew_ the damage to the surveillance tower had been caused by something involved with Dark Eco, but, until now, wasn’t sure what. It was strange, but not impossible. Hora Quan stragglers remained.

The gate was in view, but that didn’t mean the pair could relax just yet. The black, armoured beasts charged in a large swathe. If Jak and Taryn kept their pace, they would make it out of the danger just in time.

When they reached the gate, a new problem unfolded – waiting for it to open, before the Metal Heads devoured them. Heart pounding, a sensation he hadn’t felt for some time, the eighteen year old tugged out his Morph Gun and switched it to the Peacemaker. His fingers held down the trigger and he aimed. Timing was everything.

As the creatures came close enough, he released his grip, letting loose a powerful burst that landed directly in the middle of the pack. Most were immediately obliterated; several scattered, but were caught in the electrical current of the shot, and collapsed onto the sand, leaking violet blood.

Pausing to savour his victory, Jak was suddenly wrenched through the exit and to safety. The gate clanked and sealed that chaos behind them. Finally back in New Haven City, Taryn bent over and gripped her knees, fighting for breath. The blonde planted his hand on her shoulder, and she looked directly into his blue optics.

“Are you okay?” he enquired, which sounded surprisingly sincere to her ears. As kind as it was, she wanted to squirm and wriggle away from his touch, to pull her gaze away from his. It did something to her sense, her body…and she realised she didn’t want to escape.

“I’m…fine. You?” Her voice emitted an involuntary husky quality. _Damn it_.

“Same here.”

Having just escaped death, and with the strange, adrenaline-fuelled energy around them, the two simply couldn’t keep straight faces, and collapsed into nervous laughter. When they eventually calmed down, she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with a thumb and index finger.

“It’s been so long…I’d forgotten what that felt like,” he admitted, although omitted anything about enjoying the recklessness and danger of the mission. She only nodded in agreement, not trusting herself to say anything else, and they casually retraced their steps to Freedom HQ.

* * *

 

The eighteen year old felt it necessary to not beat around the bush. Before the Governess even had chance to ask, he revealed what he and Taryn had discovered at the Pumping Station. “We ran into Metal Heads.”

Ashelin’s emerald optics widened in alarm; it was the last thought on her mind. “ _Metal Heads_?” Gritting her teeth, her tenor developed a heavier, angrier growl, more befitting her former KG self. “What the Hell are _they_ still doing in this city?” With a frown, she eyed the central computer.

“We took care of a group of them, but there are probably more,” Jak remarked.

“Well, the tower’s back online, at least,” the seventeen year old began, a tad apprehensive about how crazy her next sentence would sound…yet it needed to be said. “Seems like Metal Heads sabotaged the controls.”

The red-head tilted her head back up to observe the trio, her expression darkening. “I’m just glad you’re alive.” She pulled credits from her top and tossed them to the duo. “Here’s some extra, for going above and beyond. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll have Torn arrange some payback.”

Taryn raised a blue brow and remained at the older woman’s side. “I suppose this is a bad time for you to…help me with… _you know_ …so, just forget about it for now.”

“No.” Ashelin shook her head. “I’ll make some time for you, and have Vin go through the city records. You’ll get your answers.”

“Thanks, Ash. For this…and the money, obviously.” The seventeen year old flashed a grin, then turned on her heel to leave – and came face-to-face with Jak’s questioning expression.

“City records?” he said quizzically.

Those cerulean orbs seemed to penetrate her mind, so she decided against lying. “I asked if Ash could find out anything about my parents.”

“I…see. Is there anything I can do?”

“What? You mean, help look for them or something? ‘Cause I think Vin will get through the archives faster.”

“Well, I meant…you know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Jak, but it’s covered. Not that I don’t appreciate your offer…”

The blonde’s eyes softened and a soft smile lit up his face. Fresh adrenaline swam through her body. With that countenance and the need to help, she felt bad that he couldn’t do anything, but relieved that he was readily at her side.

Like a true friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s great to write a little racing into the story. I always loved riding the Air Racers in Jak II. Missed them in Jak 3…although that has buggies instead!
> 
> I admit having little knowledge of car mechanics, so I haven’t included much of that in this chapter. This took a lot of determination to finish. I wasn’t sure how to end it, but I got rid of a lot of waffle, which explains why this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Now, on with the story!

A HellCat as the first sight of the day reminded the hero of memories he’d rather forget, but the particular vehicle hovering before him had been modified – crimson paintwork sprayed forest green, a larger primary cannon on the belly, which appeared more of a rail gun…not to mention that the driver was someone Jak considered the opposite of painful.

“Need a lift?” his blue-haired roommate called over the noise of the engine. With a nod, he accelerated towards the cruiser, which lowered to his level, and hopped onto its passenger side. Immediately, he noticed the seats were more padded than the standard model – he’d stolen and ridden in enough to notice the difference.

“Nice ride,” he remarked, leaning back in the seat; it wasn’t often he was a passenger in a car, usually riding or walking everywhere himself (or giving others free shoulder rides – _not mentioning any names_ ). It was quite nice to have Taryn as his chauffeuse.

Said female noticed his admiring gaze. “I’m glad it meets with your approval.”

“Is this yours?”

“You know it. It wasn’t cheap and I could’ve used the money for something else, but…well, if you ever ride with Jinx, you’ll understand.”

“Trust me, I do.”

The HellCat pulled up into the higher flying zone, and sped off towards the Gardens. At Jak’s prepared protest, she merely chuckled. “I already know where you’re headed, since I’m wanted there, too. But I am intrigued. What surprises does Keira have in store?”

The eighteen year old knew, but he wasn’t about to share that information with his friend. Hagai needed the Stadium tracks tested with the (finally) complete Air Racers, and who better to throw them around the track than the best and most reckless driver in the world? He couldn’t wait to race again; the Wasteland was exciting and dangerous, but it was a different kettle of fish to NYFE. Perhaps the hoverbikes had something to do with the old days, when he would ride Keira’s a-grav zoomer around Sandover Village, performing the odd job for the locals. It was how he discovered an easier way of herding yakows.

Taryn suddenly turned the corner at a greater speed than necessary, and the blonde gained a first-hand view of her driving skills. Her prior words about not racing for years and being out of practice came to mind, although something about her response that night had been a little _off_.

One way or another, he would see about getting her involved in the Championship, regardless of whatever thoughts held her back.

* * *

 

The HellCat pulled up by the Stadium entrance and floated down to the ground in a graceful way that belied its size and shape. Jak hopped out first, whilst Taryn cut the engine, then followed him inside.

Being only a fortnight from opening, the Stadium’s aesthetics were far grander than the last time she was there, and she shivered with anticipation at the idea of seeing the finished J90s and admiring their inner workings.

Reaching the garage, the pair was met by an excited Keira.

“I’m glad you’re both here,” she beamed, and turned towards the blue-haired adolescent. “But I knew _you_ especially would want to see the finished product.”

“Thanks,” Taryn responded.

The three of them strolled out of the garage and down the entranceway, into a long, straight section that led to a pair of automatic doors that opened directly onto the track. A couple of Air Racers already sat proudly in the area.

The red-clad seventeen year old was always thrilled at the sight of those sleek hoverbikes, and now was no different. Roughly twelve feet long, they boasted an improved version of the old J87 engine. No matter how many times she inspected them, she couldn’t help but be impressed by its speed, beauty, and, most importantly, mechanics. Hagai was some mechanical genius, alright.

Stepping close to the J90, Taryn reached up and ran an admiring hand along its chassis, the metal cool and smooth beneath her fingers. She paced in a circle around it, then paused at the rear to peek at the engine, although she knew its configuration by heart. “Beautiful. What does it run on?”

“The latest high-class compressor known to man.”

“Wow…”

Watching and understanding about half of the discussion, the hero left the two to continue for some time; he was more interested in seeing them getting along, which made him smile. That the girls were fond of one another made things much easier.

“I think we’re boring him,” Taryn muttered, still loudly enough for the blonde to hear, making him sigh and shake his head.

Keira laughed, then averted her attention to the bikes once more. “Okay, I want you two to throw these babies around the track.”

“Sure. I’m more than happy to do it,” he immediately replied, but Taryn suddenly appeared a tad apprehensive.

“Whoa, wait just a second! _Two_?” she cried. _I came here to tinker…_

“Come on,” the mechanic pleaded. “It’d be good for you to get back into racing.”

The blue-haired teen felt burdened to say ‘yes’, but resisted making things easy for her friends – not to mention the uncertainty of taking a trip back down memory lane. The conversation with Jak was still fresh in her psyche; she recalled what she had said to him that night.

_“I’m out of practice…don’t know if I’d be able to race like I used to.”_

_“I’m sure Keira would let you do practice runs on the track.”_

She shook her head at the expectant pair. _I’m not ready_. Their attempt to force her hand wouldn’t speed up matters. Hagai’s face fell, whilst the eighteen year old gave a quizzical look, but they kindly said no more on the subject.

“Can the Racers take my kind of driving?” he enquired, sauntering over to the vehicle and straddling the seat to get a feel for its controls. He started up the engine and revved several times, relishing its powerful growl, then pulled down his goggles.

With a shrug, Keira grinned. “The more reckless the driving, the more I’ll know my handiwork can stand up to the track.”

The gals backed away from the track and into the stands to watch and time the J90s. At the sound of the klaxon, Jak let rip and disappeared down the path, leaving Taryn to stare after him with a strange, wistful glimmer in her optics.

* * *

 

The Air Racers were all tested and ready for the big opening. Keira had left Taryn with the stopwatch, whilst the former continued other arrangements. The blue-haired adolescent approached the track and saw her roommate pulling up on his J90, wearing a victorious grin on his face. It was obvious just how much he missed it.

“Keira says you’ve beaten your old time,” she called. Deciding it was good for his health to roast him about his racing skills, she added, “‘Though I think you need more practice.”

Jak’s countenance morphed into something mock-alarmed, followed by a scowl when she flashed a charming smile and playfully tried to shove him off the hoverbike. It almost succeeded; he managed to put his foot out in time to steady the vehicle.

From nearby, the genius mechanic slowly approached, ready to let the pair know that she wanted the racers taken back, when she stopped short and stared at the duo. Both looked in their own little world, oblivious to their surroundings. The blonde’s smile was like the kind he used to give before the time travel trip to Haven City a few years ago – and he was showing it to Taryn.

 _He likes her. A lot._ It made sense why he was happier lately, more like his old self. It should have hurt her that he was more interested in the blue-haired teen, but it surprisingly didn’t. What happened between Keira and Jak was another time, another place. She felt happy that he was moving past the pain and on with his life. She hadn’t found anyone else yet, but it didn’t matter, if he was smiling. _I want him to be happy_ , she thought.

After a few minutes of observation, Hagai continued approaching and gave a wave. “Hey! Can you two get the Racers back into the garage for me?”

“Bossy,” Taryn jokingly muttered.

The former raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“She called you bossy,” the eighteen year old cut in.

Keira mock-scowled. “Okay, just for that, you can’t play with my new toys anymore.”

The blue-haired female mock-pouted. “Maybe I don’t want to play with them, anyway.”

“You can’t, either, Jak,” the mechanic added, stabbing a finger at the hero.

“What? Why?” He sounded hurt.

“For laughing,” she retorted, crossed both arms over her chest. After a minute of anguished looks from the two, she rolled her eyes. “Come on…”

Taryn and Jak finally did as they were told, and all three of them headed back to the Stadium garage.

* * *

 

“You know, all joking aside,” Keira began, and Taryn immediately didn’t like where the discussion headed. “You should enter and try to win.”

Heart thudding against her chest and eyes growing a little wide, the latter forced herself into a more casual demeanour. “I’ll think about it.” She then offered a smile. “Now, if there’s nothing else you need me for, I’m heading out for a walk for a while. Catch you both later.”

“‘Kay.” The shorter female beamed.

Watching his roommate leaving, Jak was not as convinced by his roommate’s act as she hoped. Something altered in her behaviour when the Championship was mentioned, but he just couldn’t put his finger on why.

To put it simply, he was worried. He leant up from the drawers set against the wall and gave a quick goodbye to his ex-girlfriend, before also leaving the Stadium. He had to know exactly what ate at Taryn.

However, before he could even make it out of the garage, he was met by excitable Ottsels. To see the two together wasn’t rare, but seeing them on foot – considering they borrowed friends as transport systems – was.

“Hiiiiii!” Tess called, waving exuberantly.

“How’s it going?” added Daxter.

“The racers are ready for the big opening,” the blonde said quickly, then moved onto a more important topic. “Taryn was here, too, timing me on the track…”

“Taryn on the _track_. Wow,” the female rodent remarked, wearing a surprised expression. “I guess I’m glad she’s back into it.”

“What does that mean?” Jak enquired, but Tess appeared a tad reserved about explaining herself.

“Well, she tried out for the Championships a couple of years ago, before you did,” she said. “To get an audience with the Baron, help the Underground…you know.”

She said no more on the subject, leaving him bemused and none the wiser about Taryn’s reluctance to race. It sounded serious…and bad.

“I’m dying to talk to Keira, so I’ll see you later,” Tess cut in, bounding off on all fours and at high speed into the garage.

The blonde glanced at the slightly perplexed (but ultimately distracted) Daxter, who simply gave up with a shrug and chased after his _Tessy-poo_. Following his friend’s lead, Jak knew his blue-haired roommate had wandered too far ahead, so he decided to postpone the questionnaire and opted to make his way to _The Naughty Ottsel_ for a well-earnt drink.

* * *

 

Taryn parked her vehicle at the edge of the rebuilt Bazaar and stepped out. The area was practically empty; a calming influence on her mind. The blue of the sky gradually darkened, as the sun prepared to dip below the horizon, so stalls packed up and people – either by foot or Zoomer – headed home.

It was good to see trade had started up again; another improvement for Haven City. It flourished with the neighbouring cities (Spargus in particular) and that had allowed for more money to flow through Haven. In the Wasteland city, Sig had returned to his duties as King, following in the late Damas’ footsteps. Jak had been supportive of it, and why not? They were good friends, after all.

She wondered about everyone’s reactions to her leaving the Stadium without a proper explanation, but then considered that people worried too much. Yes, she had to get over the feeling of apprehension that rose every time she stepped onto the track, but it was almost exhilarating to get back into racing. Only…she couldn’t help thinking about what had happened a couple of years ago. Still, she had to thank Jak for his efforts.

 _Jak_. She felt calm and focused around him, knew where to go with him guiding her. He was a good friend. _Friend_. The emphasis was on that word, and yet there was still that feeling niggling at her. A girl would have to be blind to not notice his good looks. The feeling had intensified over the last few weeks. He was pulling on her heartstrings more and more. She had to redefine their relationship and ensure she didn’t ruin several friendships at once by declaring her feelings.

A shiver pulled her from her thoughts; the temperature had dropped and wind picked up. However, the short time taken to think things over had settled her mind a little. With a resigned breath, she wandered back to her vehicle and clambered back on. She wanted a stiff drink and to just think of other things for a while.

 _To The Naughty Ottsel it is_.

* * *

 

The bar seemed empty at first glance, but stepping further inside revealed a familiar, blonde-green haired figure in one of the booths. Taryn’s heart lurched and everything she had sworn to forget came flooding back. She did wonder why Jak sat alone; intending to ask, she approached. He saw her and gave a lazy smile that spoke of a few drinks.

Swallowing harder than necessary, she sat opposite him, and attempted a joke. “You know it’s no fun to drink alone.”

He blinked at her, then chuckled. “Well, there _was_ a group in here, but everyone else’s gone.”

“Then why are _you_ still here?”

“Just felt like…staying for a while.”

“Oh. Then…you don’t mind if I join you?”

“Nah.”

Taryn jumped from her seat and trotted over to the bar, grabbing a few bottles and glasses, then hauled them all over to their table and settled back into the booth. She poured a glass for herself, then held it up to Jak. He did the same, and they clinked their glasses, before drinking.

Between sips, they passed the time with the odd topic here and there, discussing hobbies, talents, likes and dislikes, but the mood abruptly shifted, as he pointedly brought up the subject of racing.

“Why’re you worried about entering the Championships?”

Astonished by his words, she almost choked on her drink, then placed it onto the table and gave him a startled stare. Deliberating for a moment, she then answered him with a shrug, but he tilted his head at her, silently probing for further details. In the hot seat, she fidgeted and finally gave in.

“I just have bad memories,” she admitted.

“Tess said you tried out a couple of years ago to help the Underground, but that was all.”

“Oh. She mentioned it…” Taryn swept her fringe out of her face.

“Yeah.” Jak looked forward, straight into her eyes. He resisted the urge to grasp her hands across the table. “What is it? What happened?”

The seventeen year old swallowed hard and paused, debating how good an idea it would to reveal everything. She found it hard to fight his questions – especially when he used that soft voice – and couldn’t quite bring herself to look into his cerulean optics, instead staring at her drink.

“About a couple of years ago, I was in the Championship. I’d just finished a race, and was in the garage, when I was suddenly approached…” she began. “…by Erol.”

Jak’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. _That bastard_. He was the cause of this. Jaw tightening and purple-black momentarily flashing in his irises, he was compelled to know more. “What did he do?”

“At first, I didn’t know why I’d caught his eye. He was so charming, but the cracks quickly appeared. Turned out he knew I was connected to the Underground. We went head-to-head in the Class 1 race. But, just before the race began, he fixed explosives to my bike. When we were racing, he waited until we were almost at the finish line. I was winning.”

Taryn was skilled enough to go against Erol and prevail? Jak admired her spirit even more, yet her expression told him she was about to say something terrible in the continuation of her story.

“Then the racer malfunctioned. I jumped… _seconds_ before it blew up. I was hurt, but alive. Then I saw the smirk on Erol’s face. It was so obvious he’d done it, but what proof did I have? My word against his? So, I dusted myself off and kept as far away from him as possible. I hadn’t expected that experience to affect me so much. Stood on the track today, I wanted to see if I could move on. It’s been long enough, and…he’s dead, after all.” Taryn looked deeply into Jak’s understanding countenance. “Most people thank you for saving the world from being destroyed, but I think getting rid of Erol makes you a hero.”

Feeling a great weight lift from her heart, her lips curved into a smile. He tilted his head at her, curious about another sudden change in demeanour, when she raised her drink.

“To your success,” she elucidated. His eyebrows rose, before he mimicked her action.

“Yours, too,” he added, clinking his glass against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Len belongs to me.
> 
> The race at the beginning caused me some grief, and I was tempted to remove the entire thing, but decided to stick with it. I’m glad, really – it just wouldn’t be Jak & Daxter without a race, would it?
> 
> I do have a quick question. This is just over the halfway point of the story, and it’s obvious that this story is intended Jak/Taryn romance, but are you readers dying for some intimacy between the two or do you like the pace of their relationship?

This was it. The big race. Unable to help himself, Jak shivered slightly with delight. These last few days of practice races had truly reminded him of why he did it in the first place.

He adjusted his racing gloves and took hold of the handlebars, revving the engine and heading out to his starting position on the track – at the back, but it didn’t matter much to him. For once, he didn’t have Daxter on his shoulder; the Ottsel sat in the stands with the rest of their friends. The blonde’s lips broke into a smirk, but it was one full of mischief and determination, almost smug in appearance. He then tugged down the racing goggles sat atop his head and readied himself for the countdown.

The engines of twelve J90s growled, but were almost drowned out by cheers from the crowd. Above, a smartly dressed man with a microphone in his hand announced the names of the racers and their positions, then began encouraging the spectators with his speech.

“Welcome to the Class 1 race of the New Mar Stadium Championship!”

There was a roar in reply. Jak’s grin widened. The master of ceremonies talked about the prizes for a few moments, then proceeded with the countdown. “Ready? Get set. Go!”

The competitors shot across the track like bullets out of a gun barrel, clustering around the first corner. The group then spread out, with the blonde already passing racers and quickly moving into fifth place. With others attempting to close the gap, he was motivated to dart his vehicle between and around others, quickly pushing him yet further ahead. He kept right on the J90 in front, looking for an opportunity to overtake.

The racer saw Jak coming up close, so weaved left and right to block. The two collided a couple of times, nose against aft, but the eighteen year old managed to duck and dive his way around his rival, pushing into second place and leaving all but one behind in a cloud of vehicle exhaust and dust.

The next corner led into the tunnel, with dim orange laps either side of the track. A ramp rose over a deliberate gap that some of the racers coined the “pit of doom”. Jak knew from experience that it was preferable to dart up the wall slightly and around the gap, rather than jump over it with the aid of a booster.

He was half-amused, half-worried, when the rest of the riders made it safely over. _These guys are good_.

At the next turn, he pushed the nose of his hoverbike down and sped along, aiming for the narrow passageway to his right, rather than the main path. If he timed his exit right, he would be in first place, which practically guaranteed a win for the remainder of the race. As he was about to enter the mouth of the shortcut, however, a lone J90 sprang – seemingly from nowhere – and slipped in front, cutting off Jak’s route and forcing him to forsake his tactics.

Worst of all, it set the blonde back to third place. It might have been alright for an amateur, but anything other than number one was the polite term for losing. He joined the cluster of other riders that endlessly jockeyed for position, and was forced to perform several weaves around them to pull ahead.

 _Now to get the other two_.

Cerulean eyes kept a lookout for the next trio of boosters; one was needed to make up for lost time. Fortunately, Jak already had the layout memorised, so it didn’t pose much of a problem to visualise how he would make it to first place, before entering the subsequent lap.

_Next corner, next corner, next corner…_

The vehicle turned and, just as he remembered, the football-sized Eco bobbed in mid-air, almost begging to be collected. As the J90 passed over, its controls bleeped that it had successfully absorbed the energy.

The eighteen year old was close enough to see the pair of racers ahead, who currently broadsided one another in a desperate attempt to take the lead. He almost chuckled and shook his head at their antics. One rider shunted another hard enough to create a gap, and that was when Jak took charge. His engine roared to life and darted between the competitors, cleanly making it through and into first place – _at last!_ The aft of his hoverbike had almost been clipped by the duo continuing their tirade, but it didn’t matter now. He was through and in the lead, and passed through the barrier that signalled the start of lap two.

Without the others to cause trouble ahead, he could focus solely on speed and tactics to charge through the track. He knew his actions on this lap would decide how the final one went, and was determined not to fall behind or make any errors that would cost him the Championship.

* * *

 

As expected, the second lap was a breeze, and the blonde felt his pulse race at the idea of winning yet another race. There was just one problem left to make that happen – the racer behind him insisted on keeping on his tail – had done since the second lap. _Damn, the guy’s hard to shake off._ He had to admire his competition for that, at least.

Returning his mind to the matter at hand, he timed his turning, slipping easily around the corner and gaining a slight advantage…but not enough to relax. The other racer was quickly approaching, observing every move and trying to find a weakness. But Jak refused to make it that easy. He eased off the throttle at the final turn, almost allowing the rider to meet up…then slammed his foot on the acceleration, pulling sharply away.

The final stretch was in view. _Just a few more yards…_

The eighteen year old soared across the finish line, barely half a second before the rest of the racers – but that was all it took. The J90s slowed and carefully wound around the track once more, eventually pulling up at the starting grid and coming to a halt. The riders dismounted and gave waves, thumbs up and even blew kisses to their roaring fans.

“And that’s it, folks!” the master of ceremonies smoothly called over the noise, which only served to encourage the spectators. “It’s time to announce the results and bring our first-place man into the winner’s circle!”

It was no guess who was entering said area to receive the top prizes – a golden cup and a substantial amount of money – but it felt a tad strange for the blonde to enter the circle. The last Championship was during Baron Praxis’ reign, and it hardly ended well; an egotistical red-head unable to handle losing the race, followed by a dozen Krimzon Guards chasing Jak and Daxter out of the Stadium. This time was a _vast_ improvement.

After receiving the rewards, Keira and the Ottsel couple approached, offering their congratulations in the forms of cheering, fist bumps and high fives. Yet, as far as the hero was concerned, there lacked a certain presence. _Where are you?_ he wondered, feeling a little of his pride and good mood slip away. Taryn had been in the stands; he’d seen her, just before the race – perhaps it was a little embarrassing to have gone out of his way to seek her – but she had simply vanished. Perhaps she wished to congratulate him away from the hubbub.

Whatever her reason and wherever the blue-haired teen was, Jak needed to find her.

* * *

 

After-race cleaning up could get hectic, so Taryn began early. Some adrenaline from earlier remained in her system; her eyes were a tad brighter shade of green, cheeks pink and heart hammering against her chest.

 _I actually managed to see him race the whole thing_ , she thought, unable to keep from smiling. Nevertheless, it _had_ been hard, watching him out there on the track, but she had forced herself to see everything, although she had a fair idea of the outcome. He knew how to control a vehicle, had it down to a fine art. There were no crashes, no tampering, not even accidents this time. If it had been anyone else, she would have turned away, left the Stadium entirely, but it was _important_ that she remain in her seat for him.

And, now that she was away from the crowds, in her little safe zone in the garage, one thought rang through her psyche. _He’s amazing._ But what else could anyone think upon seeing such a spectacle? _Makes my racing skills look like crap_. Before she could control it, a peal of laughter left her vocal chords. It felt great to actually _enjoy_ something again.

She let out a heavy breath, calming herself once more, then returned to wiping away dirt from the chassis of an overworked J90, letting her mind become completely absorbed in the task.

Completely caught up in her thoughts, Taryn was unaware of someone approaching. The soles of their boots were fairly quiet, but anybody not preoccupied would have heard.

“Taryn.”

Said female jumped upright and whipped around to face the voice, alarm painted on her countenance. Realising they were the cause of her fright, the figure quickly followed with an apology.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Jak…” She wiped a hand across her forehead, struggling to settle her pounding heart, but her expression melted into one of relief. “You found me, I take it?”

He nodded, and, with a broad smile, replied, “I won.”

“Knew you would.” Taryn immediately cursed the admiration that had crept into her voice, and immediately moved the conversation forward. “You looked like you enjoyed yourself out there.”

“I did.”

"So, you watched the whole thing?”

“Of course,” she replied, inadvertently making him feel foolish for asking what was, in hindsight, a silly question.

“Okay…” The blonde tilted his head and looked behind her at the parked Air Racer. “What’re you up to, right now?”

“Is there somewhere I need to be?” she teased, but quickly relented. “I’m just cleaning up for Keira. I think the girl needs a day off from all this, don’t you?”

“Definitely…but I, uh, wanted to talk to you…actually.”

“Oh? What about?”

As soon as she was prepared to listen, Jak felt his vocal chords completely falter. There was something urgent he needed to say, but couldn’t find the right way to begin. His mind, at least, knew what he intended. _It’s like this – I think you’re a beautiful, funny girl, and I’ve got a major crush on you._

Then the cynical portion of his psyche took over. _Only…I’ve got a few secrets – I was the Kid, Damas was my father, which makes me the rightful heir to Haven_ and _Spargus, and I have this insane dark side that could kill you. So, how about we get together? Assuming you even feel the same._

 _Yeah,_ he inwardly mocked himself. _That’s_ so _appealing._ He could just imagine how Daxter would react to the situation. In fact, the furry meddler would probably enter the garage and _accidentally_ push the pair into some sort of awkward, intimate situation. The blonde dreaded to imagine what it could be, playing a multitude of ridiculous scenarios in his head.

“I’m waiting,” Taryn smirked. “Come on; what is it?”

“Well, it’s sorta serious,” Jak responded; by his expression, she knew he wasn’t joking. Having sorted out a sensible opening line for his admission, his mouth opened-

-and the pocket communicator at her hip vibrated, its light blinking. Scowling, she pulled it from her utility belt and, after offering her friend an apology, activated it. “Yes?”

 _“It’s Ashelin,”_ came a rumbling, feminine tenor.

“You found something?”

_“Vin’s got some information that might interest you. I don’t know that it’s a good idea to say anything here, so I suggest getting yourself over to the Power Station a.s.a.p. to see him.”_

“Oh, right. Thanks, Ashelin.”

 _“It’s fine. I’ll talk to you later.”_ The line disconnected.

Taryn’s heart thudded erratically against her ribcage and she simply stared with trepidation at the communicator. Unnerved by the long silence, Jak gently placed his hand on her arm upper, snapping her out of the reverie.

“I, er, I’m sorry, but…I’ve got to go,” she muttered, and wasted no time in heading out of the garage. He wanted to enquire what it was, but thought it must be important for her to desert the Stadium like this. Instead, he merely offered a nod, and watched her exit the area.

 _Maybe later_ , he thought glumly.

* * *

 

The mass of traffic through the city did little to slow Taryn down, as she practically ran the entire way to the Power Station. A sigh of relief was followed by a very deep breath, and then she took a first step inside.

“You’re here at last!” Vin said, his voice characteristically caught between joy and anxiety. It helped relax the atmosphere in the room.

“You have something,” she said, steering him directly to the point.

“Well…” He paused, decided how wise the revelation would be. How would she take it? A moment longer of hesitation, then a harsh breath, and he decided to tackle the Herculean task in as straightforward a manner as possible. “I found out you were born in Haven City.”

“That much I know,” she retorted. “Tell me you found _more_.”

“Sure, sure, uh…well, the truth is, I, uh…” He raced through all the information, then let out a long, tired breath, and decided to just spit it out. “Your mother’s name was Len, and your father…”

“Who? I have to know.”

“Me.”

Taryn blinked, initially not absorbing it. “Say again?”

“I’m your father,” Vin said, slower and softer this time.

“W-what?” She froze, her voice suddenly shaky, lifeless and frightened. _It’s not happening. It’s not true. It has to be a lie._ Unable to stand any longer, she settled herself onto the floor, sweeping a hand down her face and fighting the tremors working along her body.

Although seeing his daughter slumped on the floor in shock was disheartening, the disembodied technician chose to continue. “Len died shortly after you were born. I was in charge of the Eco grid and shield wall, when the Baron usurped the city. I was so scared you’d be used as leverage, so I gave you to an orphanage and cut off all ties.”

The teen’s lower lip wobbled, breathing becoming shallower. As furious as she might have been, he obviously had more to tell; she could scream at him afterwards.

“Then you appeared a few years later, hiding in the Power Station. I was startled to see you again, but…I still couldn’t risk telling you. I know you were hurt when I…passed away.” He shook his head, detesting those bitter memories. “There’s nothing that’ll make everything better, but…please…at least know how sorry I am.”

The anger surprisingly dissipated into anguish. Tears spilled over and rolled down Taryn’s cheeks. Her head rested against the console, and choked sobs emerged. His disembodied head floated down to her side and patiently hovered beside her, just listening to such a heart-breaking sound. Sometimes silence was better than words.

Eventually, her crying somewhat settled, and she rubbed wet eyes. Once her vision was clear enough, she tilted her head up and looked at Vin with the new knowledge, seeing him in a completely different light.

It felt so strange. Calm.

“T-Taryn?” he enquired, concerned.

“I’m okay,” she said simply.

“You’re not…angry?” An edge of nervousness had crept back into his tenor.

“I’m okay,” she repeated. “I _was_ angry. I hate that you didn’t tell me sooner, even once the Baron died. Once the war was over. You could have said something then.” She blinked hard, keeping away further tears, as she tried not to focus on the night he died. “But the logical part of my head gets why you did it, even ‘though I half-wish I didn’t.” She reached out her hand, touching his cheek, and smiled, although her hand passed through the hologram. “I don’t hate you.”

“Oh, good…” To say his voice was full of relief was an understatement.

There was another long stretch of silence. Then she tilted her head. “Tell me about Len…”

Vin’s face lit up. “Oh, she was beautiful, tall…dark-eyed and dark-haired. I first met her when I was working at the Dig…”

Although cramp began to set into her legs, Taryn remained seated, determined to listen to everything he had to say about her mother.

* * *

 

Once enough had been answered for and her mind had dried up of questions, the seventeen year old awkwardly rose to her feet and stretched her legs, in an attempt to get some feeling back into them, then wiped herself down, cleaning her face of tears and trying to look more her usual self.

“Thanks for telling me…everything,” she said softly. “I feel a bit better, I suppose.”

He rose to her eye level and offered a warm smile. “Same here. You’ll still come here and help me, right?”

“Of course.” She almost laughed. “I think I need some fresh air, ‘though. It’s been a lot to take in.”

“Right, right. Take care of yourself.”

“Goodnight…Father…” she managed, and headed towards the Power Station’s exit, once more looking over her shoulder at her new-found family, then felt her chest pinch. Although knowing her heritage at last and no longer angry, the discussion had drained her energy, and she needed to cry out the left over pain, as well as take some time to allow the information to settle in her mind. Then she could head home and get some sleep.

Everything and everyone else could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Although the Precursor Mountains were more strikingly beautiful at night, it was enough for his purposes to watch the city below during the daytime.

Jumping through the Warp Gate, Jak landed on a hilltop overlooking the first section of the vast, lush forest. Since his last visit, the leaves of varying browns, golds and reds had been replaced by a wave of green. He could hear birdsong from nearby, but hadn’t the faintest idea of its species. His hand touched the nearest tree, feeling the rough bark on his palm, before moving to its soft leaves.

Heading down to the overgrown platform, he reached the first lake and slumped down onto his hands and knees, staring at his reflection in the clear, blue water. For the second time in his life – the first being after escaping the Fortress – the blonde didn’t quite recognise the face staring back at him. None of the features had changed, but he just couldn’t picture himself ever looking so… _distant_.

Sleep had escaped him _again_ , and it showed; visible dark circles under his eyes, a lack of brightness to the cerulean irises. As hard as he might try, it was impossible to ignore his failed attempt to admit his feelings for Taryn, and spending the entire night brooding what he _should_ have done meant he barely slept at all.

Yesterday, the blue-haired teen had abruptly left the Stadium and travelled to the Power Station to speak with Vin…then simply disappeared – probably to think. Eager to speak with her again, Jak had finished up being congratulated by friends and fans alike, receiving his prizes, then rushed off to meet up with Taryn again. By then, it was too late; Vin said Taryn had already gone, and not let anyone know where.

 _Idiot,_ the blonde cursed himself. _I should’ve just taken hold of her arm and told her to hold on a second, said what I needed to say._ He had wanted nothing more than to kick himself. The entire situation left him feeling foolish, disheartened and unsure when to approach her again about the subject.

Going stir-crazy waiting around at home, Jak made his mind up at the crack of dawn to head out and just take time to think things over, let it all go. He needed to get away from _everything_. Waking Taryn, simply just to bombard her with declarations at such an hour would have been insane.

With a huff, he stood back up and decided to tug off his armour, followed by his boots. He set it all to one side, then sat on the bank and dipped his feet into the water. The initial chill soon faded, and he enjoyed the refreshing sensation of liquid rolling over his skin. A relaxed breath left his lungs and he closed his eyes, simply listening to the surrounding natural world, enjoying it as the Precursors surely would have.

Focusing on the Eco presence within all living things, he could feel the energy rise in his body, felt the connection with the substance of the world itself, and listened to life’s strange song that only few could hear. It called, striking him so deeply in his heart that everything physical melted.

Without quite realising it, a glow appeared from his chest and spread outwards, covering his entire body. Pure power permeated all he was – mind, body and spirit – and offered nothing but peace. Tendrils of ice blue stretched from shoulder blades, forming ethereal wings that appeared unable to lift anything, let alone a man.

Feeling pure and completely at ease, the eighteen year old opened his eyes – now glowing ice blue – and clambered back onto the grass. He maintained focus of his form, and decided it was time to fly. He sought the highest point from which to jump, and clambered to the top. With a scan of his surroundings, he took a deep breath, and leapt.

The wings instinctively spread and allowed him to glide through the forest, above the trees and pools of water, as high as the birds. The occasional flap kept him airborne, pushing him to new heights – both literally and spiritually – and he felt the calm of when first absorbing the Light Eco at the Precursor Temple in the Wasteland.

He need this, to not think and just feel. It wouldn’t last forever, but was enough for now.

Jak circled the area several times, slowly spiralling downwards, until low enough to land. His bare feet touched the earth. He sauntered back towards his boots and slipped them on, then carried the armour in his hands. With a soft breath, he allowed the powerful energy to fade from his system and return to the world.

In the return to the physical, he thought as before, but with new clarity. He knew there was no true escape from what he had to do.

* * *

 

Taryn impatiently tapped the half-full (or should that have been half-empty?) glass in her hand with both thumbs. She was currently sat on the couch in Jak’s home, half-watching television and trying not to drive herself into a straightjacket. Daxter was out again, likely spending another afternoon with his girlfriend, which should have been a blessing; instead, it left the anxious adolescent waiting in the house, accompanied only by her thoughts.

She didn’t think herself an impatient girl, but now wasn’t a good example. Occasionally, her green optics glanced at the large, heavy package sitting at the end of the sofa; as the hours ticked by, she felt gaze drawn to it more and more.

It was a gift for Jak – the Light Eco gun, finally finished. After seeing her father, she had received a call from Tess about heading over to the Gun Course and picking up the weapon.

The plan had been to awaken early this morning, wrap the gun up and put it somewhere her roommate could easily find it. Then she could wait for him to get up, head downstairs, and watch him open the present – see his expression and listen to him thank her.

 _If he even does like it_ , she cynically thought, but immediately thrust it aside. No matter how much a hero he became or people claimed him to be, he remained humble enough to enjoy a gift, no matter what, and was into guns almost as much as racing. And to receive a unique weapon that nobody else could use meant he had an advantage.

Sometimes, she wondered if Jak looked upon his peculiar abilities as a curse; he certainly appeared to hate it at times. So, perhaps the weapon would be a way of turning the situation on its head. She certainly hoped so.

At least it would be a surprise.

The gun sat in a nondescript rectangular box, only its weight giving it away, but it was unlikely he would lift anything but the lid to see what lay inside.

Unfortunately, the entire plan had been defeated by one thing – he beat her alarm clock and was already out the door, by the time she trotted to the kitchen-lounge. However, it wasn’t all bad. _At least he’ll be more awake when he gets back._ It almost made her chuckle.

Yet it didn’t really matter how much time it took for him to return. Taryn most looked forward to him giving _her_ that beautiful, wide smile that made her skin tingle and pupils dilate.

She sighed at her reverie. It was hardly a shock that she found him handsome, as did so many other girls in Haven (and Spargus, she assumed), but it was hard to get used to feeling this way, when no other men aroused her interest to this degree.

But that the lone intention for the gift. It was something of an apology, for taking up space in Jak’s house – for which she still felt she should pay keep; part of the reason for buying the HellCat had been to drive him around – and partly for her simply running off yesterday, specifically after he asked to speak with her. The revelation about her parentage could have waited _five more minutes_.

 _I’m so stupid sometimes,_ she sighed, engrossed in her sudden depression.

So, the sound of a slamming door startled her into a standing position. She shot to her feet, almost dropping her glass in the process, then shook her head and cursed her nervous disposition. _Get a grip on yourself!_ She set the glass on the kitchen table, then wandered back towards the sofa and patiently stood, waiting for Jak to enter the room.

There wasn’t too long a wait; he turned the corner and made his appearance. He jumped slightly, a tad surprised to see the blue-haired girl in his home. Cerulean eyes widened, gazing into emerald green.

Whatever greeting she prepared caught in her throat, breath leaving her lungs with a _whoosh_.

His blonde-green hair was windswept, locks tousled to hang over his eyes and around his ears, a few curling at the collar of his sleeveless blue tunic. He sounded somewhat out of breath, lips parted, chest clearly rising and falling. For once, he was out of his armour; his leather trousers were far too snug over his legs to keep from distracting her gaze.

Feeling her knees weaken a little, she slumped back down onto the sofa and fought to not bite her bottom lip. _Damn._

“Er…hi?” he chuckled, trying to relax himself. “Didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Welcome back,” she replied. Her tenor was a little rushed and too high to be relaxed, as if she had caught her finger in a door. Calming her voice, she followed up with, “You must have gotten up early; I missed you.”

 _“I missed you.”_ It was surely meant as spoken, but he managed to find an alternate connotation that made his cheeks burn. _I missed you, too_ , he wanted to answer. Instead, he said, “Yeah, I was up at the crack of dawn and headed out…to the Precursor Mountains.”

“I’ve never been there,” she admitted, although it wasn’t what she wanted to say. “Maybe I’ll head up someday.”

Jak entered the room proper, and slipped the armour in his hands down onto the floor, against the wall to ensure nobody fell over it. He then manoeuvred himself to the couch and was about to sit down, when he noticed the seat occupied by a strange package. His brow furrowed and he cast a glance at the smiling teen. She said nothing, so he decided to simply read the little card taped onto the lid.

 _To Jak, from Taryn_ , followed by a smiley face. He gently prised off the lid and placed it to one side, then took a look at the item within. His countenance lit up with fascination at the contents and he carefully picked the gift up.

It was a large gun, of Vulcan Fury size, although built from scratch, with a circular body and four curved pieces of metal tracing backwards from the barrel towards the grip, looking strangely like wings. Touching it with bare fingers sent a strange pulse through his body, charging the Light Eco flowing through his veins, and he realised just what he held.

 _A Light Eco gun? Whoa…_ His head put two and two together and he thought back. After Taryn had used his Jet-Board (thanks to a certain mischievous rodent), she left for the Gun Course and had spent the rest of the day working on some sort of weapon with Tess. _Must have been this one._ His grip tightened, the overwhelming feeling of holding such an intricate gift. _How long did it take? How’d they do it?_

His chest tightened uncomfortably and the solace of soaring through Haven Forest completely faded, to be replaced by the urgency he felt before…as if he had never even gone to the Mountains to think things over.

Carefully placing the weapon down into the box and moving it onto the floor, Jak sat down on the sofa and stared into Taryn’s eyes, hoping she could see his gratitude. “It’s amazing. Thank you.” His humble nature reverted to embarrassment, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “But why-?”

He didn’t have chance to finish his sentence. “It’s just a gift. It’s thanks for…well, _putting_ up with me, I suppose. And, because we’re friends. And I value that. A lot.” _Too much, maybe_. She looked down, awkwardly linking her fingers. “It’s also an apology, for just leaving you in the lurch like that.”

“Apology?”

“I know you had something important to tell me, and I should have just waited _one more second_ to hear it, but I rushed off.”

“Oh. Uh-” He was about to speak, but she raised a hand to silence him, staring intently through her long lashes. He swallowed at that look, falling silent.

“Let me tell you _why_ ,” she said softly, obvious pain in her voice. “It’s not an excuse, but I-I think you deserve to know.”

“Okay,” he squeaked, not wanting or trusting himself to say anything else.

“Vin told me who my parents were. _That’s_ why.” The seventeen year old damned her own voice for breaking, as she rewound the memory. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “My mother was called Len, but she…died soon after I was born.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“And…your father?”

“My father…my father just _happens_ to be _Vin_.”

“Wh-what?” The eighteen year old looked perplexed. “Vin?”

“That’s what I said. I was angry with him, but we talked things over. I stayed there for a while, couldn’t really think what to do with myself. It just kept tumbling over in my head. I wanted to come back and just sleep it off; I was just so tired. Then Tess called and told me that gun was ready to give to you, so I went and picked it up.” She sighed and shook her head. “Should’ve come right back. It could have waited.”

The blonde carefully studied her with his big eyes. Ideally, things would have gone better, the big revelation leaving her in high spirits, but this was…he felt terrible for her.

Before he could stop himself, the words escaped his throat. “I know exactly how you feel.”

Caught off-guard, confused and shaken out of her misery, she frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“I never really knew my father. Then I… _lost_ him. The pain you’re feeling…I feel it, too.”

“I didn’t know…”

It appeared, since the blonde had begun, he couldn’t stop. “And there’s something else you should know, something I think you need to hear.”

“What’s that?” Her voice had quietened to a whisper.

 _Boy, this is going to be hard_ , he thought. The best way to go about it was like ripping off a plaster. _Here goes…_ “I was the Kid.”

Taryn blinked once, then blankly stared for a moment, registering his words. She studied him closely, trying to match the man before her with that little boy she once knew.

Something about his confession dissipated the tension in the room, and he couldn’t help letting loose a chuckle. “I _know_ it sounds weird. Turns out I was born in Haven City a few years ago. Samos took me back in time through the rift to the Old World, so I could get the skills to defeat Metal Kor. Then we came back, and, well, here we are.”

 _So, that’s how he knows so much about the Old World._ “Wow,” was all she could manage, just about working it out in her head. “I don’t really know what to say to that.” She even laughed, the light in her eyes returning, and he felt relieved upon seeing how much happier she was, having confided in him, and vice versa.

“The Kid’ll always be around, in a way. I should thank you for taking care of my younger self.”

“I’m still here for you, now.”

“Thanks again for the gift,” he said, watching her in a way she couldn’t quite decipher. Yet did she really want to? Overthinking only brought her a headache. Still, she knew that he meant what he said, that he did like the gift.

“You’re welcome,” she responded, then pointed at said present. “You know you’re the only one who can use the gun? It’s meant solely for Light Eco.”

“Lucky me,” he smirked.

Her face briefly lost all expression, but she forced a smile, before he figured out what she was thinking. Then she suddenly jolted, as Jak abruptly leant forward, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her against his firm chest. Once the shock wore off, she settled into the hug and wrapped her arms around his midriff.

 _Oh…_ He was warm, solid and secure, something she could happily bury herself in. Closing her eyes, she dared to let a sigh escape her lips. _I think I’m the lucky one._ Hopefully, he couldn’t feel the accelerated beating of her heart and rising warmth of her skin. In that moment, she wanted more than a hug. _Followed by a cold shower._

When they eventually separated, Jak’s gaze couldn’t help but return to his gift. He straightened up and wandered back over to the box, then lifted the large bulk into his arms and watched Taryn.

Her eyebrows rose. “What?”

“Where can I try this out?” he grinned.

She slapped a palm to her face and sighed. _Boys and their toys…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this particular story, I refer to Seem (and all monks) as male. I know there’s a dispute about his/her gender, but I had to pick one or the other. XD

Within a storage room situated at the back of the Gun Course, the petite female Ottsel sat atop a metal table, swinging her legs, as her big, bright optics eagerly looked down at her friend knelt on the bare floor, rummaging through an old box that appeared to be more packing tape than cardboard. Taryn had collected it from her father and dragged it all the way, so she could go through it with Tess – apparently to reminisce about old times.

It contained an array of the seventeen year old’s trinkets gathered over the years; so far, she had pulled out her first electronic experiment, which consisted of a mass of errant wiring and an oversized bulb that, when she tested it, miraculously still worked. Another item was a plush toy Crocadog, half-bald and missing both a leg and portion of its tail.

Tess knew what Taryn sought – the photo the former had threatened to show Jak. As it turned out, the Ottsel admitted she had said it was in her possession, simply to embarrass the blue-haired adolescent. In actuality, the picture was in the “nostalgia box” – as Vin had coined it – buried somewhere in the Power Room. It had been good fun to search for, and now here the two girls were, chuckling at (what felt like) an ancient part of their lives.

Eventually, Taryn located it; she spent a good minute studying the captured memory. Her father had taken it, although not without trouble from a trio of children who could not stand still for even ten seconds. Tess gazed directly at the camera, already pretty and posing like a model; Jinx, with his loose and wild, dark blonde hair, flicked a pigtail that hung from Taryn’s head, whilst she flinched from his touch and scowled in his direction. If it weren’t for the feminine hairstyle, her baggy shirt and trousers would have convinced any onlooker that she was a skinny boy.

“Poor Vin…” she chuckled aloud.

“Lemme see!” The Ottsel’s little furry hands reached out, so Taryn handed it over, and the former practically squealed in delight. “I _remember_ that day, but it’s so nice to see it again, you know?”

“It’s all junk, really – apart from that photo.”

“No! Don’t think that way! This is all part of your youth. You need to save it.”

“What use is a bald Crocadog?”

Tess rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. And it’s not _completely_ bald.” Having had her fill of looking at the photo, she handed it back. The taller female didn’t answer, scooping the other items into the box, then parking herself on the floor and taking another long, hard look at the picture. The blonde cocked her head to one side, still amused. “You still plan to show it to Jak, even after I embarrassed you in front of him?”

“‘Embarrassed’ isn’t strong enough a word,” Taryn retorted. “And, yes, I’m going to show him. It’d be fun to see his reaction.”

“He’ll probably call you cute.”

“Or wonder how I turned into a tomboyish electric head.”

“Talking of the hero…how did your date go?”

“It was _not_ a date. I talked, _he_ talked, then we came here and he played with his gun.” A raise of the Ottsel’s eyebrow at the suggestive words made the seventeen year old scowl, so the latter added, “The _Light Eco gun_. Get your mind out of the gutter. _Anyway_ , it stood up to his energy, although I can’t say the same for the course – nearly blew the roof off.”

“I’ll order some more targets for him,” Tess sniggered. Then she looked thoughtful. “And nothing else… _happened_?”

Taryn’s initial silence spoke volumes, but the denial that followed clinched it. “Nothing.”

“I know when you’re _lying_!” the blonde sang, and was rewarded with her friend’s darkening face. “Oh, my God! You two didn’t-?”

“NO! We…we just hugged, okay! After talking about everything. I was sad and he did it to make me feel better. It succeeded. End of. That’s it, and that’s all.”

“No, no, no! Not end of! You’ve gotta tell me _everything_! How was it for you? Was he… _gentle_?”

“By the Precursors…” the blue-haired girl muttered, exasperatedly gripping her forehead. “It was a _hug_ , not…” But she couldn’t finish the sentence.

The fluffy, orange rodent knew her friend far too well – sometimes far more than the latter would have liked – and leant in, with a smirk on her lips. “But you _wanted_ it to-”

Something about missing said window of opportunity soured Taryn’s mood, so she clambered to her feet and slipped the old photo into her trouser pocket, ready to storm out…and abruptly halted. The words stung, but were only meant as a tease. _I’ve never reacted this way before._ Did Jak really have that much of an effect on her?

“He’s like a drug, isn’t he?” Tess blurted. The seventeen year old’s eyebrows rose in questioning surprise, but the former returned a shake of the head. “I meant for _you_. There’s only one guy for me.”

“If you can call him that,” Taryn attempted to joke, but her cheeks darkened to beetroot red and she gave a little nod of the head. “He’s hard to stay away from – and not just ‘cause of the hero thing. But there’s one thing I don’t get.”

“What’s that?”

“Why he’s single.”

“Maybe he’s saving himself for you.”

“Oh, _come on_! Enough kidding around, already.”

“Well, how do _you_ know? Have you asked him?”

“…no…”

“I rest my case.”

“You are insufferable, sometimes! You think that, just because you and your fuzzy love rat-”

“There’s no need to get personal.”

“-have found _true love_ , you can play matchmakers with everyone else!”

“There you go, getting all worked up again.”

Tess covered her mouth with both hands to stifle her snickers, which prompted Taryn to give another piece of her mind, when her communicator, perched atop the table at the Ottsel’s side, began its usual vibration and pulsing light show.

“Not again!” the blue-haired femme snapped. “What is it with this thing interrupting me all the time?” She would have ignored the contraption, perhaps even mangle the power pack to permanently deactivate it, but there remained a good chance the call was important. Refusing to be blamed for instigating chaos, she accepted. “Yes?”

_“About time you answered.”_

_Ugh. Not Torn._ “What can I do for you today?” she asked, in a sickly-sweet voice, knowing it would annoy him; any form of torture on his behalf was pre-payback for whatever dreadful mission he sent her on _this_ time.

Ignoring her taunt, he instead went for the jugular. _“I’ve got a little trinket in my office that needs to go to Keira.”_

“Another one?”

_“Yeah, another one.”_

“Is this a favour for you? Or can I have some pocket money to go with it?”

_“It’s a favour for Keira.”_

_Smug, smart bastard,_ she inwardly complained. “Alright. I’ll be there in twenty minutes, as long as the zones are clear. Until then, try not to break anything.” She deactivated the communicator and gave an apologetic shrug. “Rain check.”

“Never mind. I’ll just have to tease you some more when you get back,” Tess grinned.

“Over my dead body.”

“Gee, I hope not.”

* * *

 

By the time the forest green HellCat pulled up at the curb of the lower hover zone, any bristling feeling caused by Torn’s _charming_ personality had completely dissipated, leaving Taryn with a contrasting emotion of happiness. Meeting up with Keira again was something to look forward to – although the location could have been better.

Before Baron Praxis’ rule, it was once been a temple for Precursor monks, under the protection of the House of Mar. It became a sanctuary for the council, when the fall of the palace destroyed a large portion of the city. After the dissolution of the council by Ashelin almost a year ago and the official establishment of trade between Haven and Spargus, the building returned to its original function, welcoming back the holy men and women who had been forced into the Wasteland. Their leader, Seem, along with Onin and Pecker, called it home. Samos often visited his old friends, and it was also where Keira currently trained to become a Sage.

Taryn hopped from her vehicle and headed for the tall brown doors, which were already open, as if expecting her; it was unsettling, to say the least. At the entrance stood a monk, covered head to toe in a form-fitting black bodysuit, adorned with bronze-coloured gauntlets and chest armour. His face was painted white, with geometric yellow and orange circles.

“I need to give this to Keira,” she elucidated, holding up the curious device in her hands. It was a disc, adorned with four clear spheres around its edge and one in the middle. As with much Precursor technology (bar the Dark Makers), it was made of their distinct, bronze-coloured metal. She had no idea of its capabilities, her knowledge predominantly relating to modern electronics.

“Of course,” he said coolly, almost icily. His people were not known for their exuberant dispositions and witty rejoinders. With a wave of his pallid hand, he gestured for her to follow him inside. They entered the entrance hall, its temperature distinctly warmer than outside, and she suddenly felt completely out of her depth.

The ceilings were almost unnecessarily high, curved in rounded arches, with Greco-style pillars every few feet to support it. Torches hung up on pillars here and there, casting just enough light to see the entire room. The floor was set with mosaics, which began at each corner, and spiralled in stripes towards the centre; each was a different colour, representing the four types of Eco.

At the centre stood a large sculpture that Taryn could not tear her eyes from, made of a curious, opaque white crystal she had never seen before, and sculpted in the form of a man. Robes covered his entire body, a hood obscuring the face, and eight long, thick appendages stretched from his back as wings. She paused before it, already enamoured with its beauty, and relaxed in its presence. The monk appeared to understand her fascination, leaving her to observe for a time.

Eventually, he broke the silence, and her focus. “I believe the Sage’s daughter is currently training.” He nodded towards the artefact in her hands, and, knowing all too well that she felt uncomfortable in such a strange place, said, “You wish me to deliver it for you?”

“I’d like to do it…see her, if that’s alright with you,” she replied, a tad awkwardly.

“Very well. If you could wait here a moment, I will check on her.”

“O-okay.”

He retreated into one of the side rooms, leaving her alone. The sheer scale of the room dwarfed her, almost ominously, although she knew logically that no harm would come to her. With a quick glance at the device in her gloved hands, then returning her sight to the sculpture, she realised the latter was the only thing keeping her from fleeing. Unlike her surroundings and its inhabitants, the winged figure gave her pleasant chills.

 _Who made it? Who is it?_ What _is it?_ So many questions, yet who could blame her? She had never laid eyes on anything like it.

The urge to touch it was overwhelming, but she forced herself to simply stand, watch and wait for her friend to finish training.

* * *

 

Hagai sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor, as far away from the door as possible, eyes closed and her surroundings in complete silence. Her body was lax and mind emptied of thoughts. The current exercise was to focus solely on the Green Eco present in all living things, at the exclusion of all other distractions. Opposite her knelt Jak, there to aid her, but also provide a challenge to overcome. The Eco within his veins rolled off his body in powerful waves, but she had to somehow ignore it.

To put it simply, not an easy task.

Her body ached from being in the same position for over an hour, but she had been told by her father that complete stillness was the key to maintaining control over the power of the plants, tress and life itself. Even a slight fidget of her body meant the loss of concentration. She only now understood why Samos had taken years to perfect his powers.

Thanks to Seem and his followers, they learnt of several devices that could aid in her instruction. The Channeller’s Sphere, collected from the Sewers by Taryn and Jinx several weeks ago, discovered the type of energy Keira could manipulate. According to Onin ( _lovingly_ translated by the Monkaw), the following step to meditation was to use another artefact, named an Eco Filter, to train the girl in physically separating Green Eco from Dark. That meant Jak’s presence would be mandatory, which he wasn’t wholly looking forward to.

Keira felt the regular pulse of power rise from her heart and stretch into her limbs, which meant she was doing something right. The manipulation of Eco within signified her ability to become a Sage. But her blonde friend could not do so, instead relying on outside sources, such as vents.

Her eyes suddenly twitched, feeling a change in the energy of the room. Something had altered, although not through her doing. _Jak. What’s he up to?_

It was dangerous to be distracted; there had to be a good reason for doing so. Having effectively lost focus, she deactivated her abilities and, with a small huff, opened her eyes. He had done the same, but seemed to intently listen to an outside presence.

“What is it?” she enquired, determined to know what had diverted his attention.

“Someone’s here who doesn’t fit,” he said a little strangely, his eyes shimmering with flashes of white. Realising how it must have sounded, he blinked hard, turning his gaze on the mechanic. “Sorry. I meant to say we’ve got a visitor. I just… _felt_ them.”

She noticed his particular interest, and that there was no way to drag him back to her training, until he discovered the stranger’s identity. Perhaps it was just as well; she needed to rest her sore behind and numb limbs. “Let’s take a break and check it out.”

“Okay,” he replied, still distant.

Both rose from their spots and spent a few seconds stretching. Keira raised her arms in the air, extending her back, then wriggled her bare toes. Grabbing her purple ankle boots and slipping them on, she took several paces around the room.

At the sound of approaching footsteps and opening doors, two pairs of eyes rose, and came across a monk. He nodded at them in recognition, then turned more towards the girl. “There is someone upstairs with the Precursor artefact you require. I would have delivered it to you sooner, but they insisted on handing it over personally.”

“So that’s why our mystery visitor is here,” she smiled. “Let’s go see them, huh?”

He led the two out of the room and they wandered through a long corridor that wound back towards the main lobby. The architecture was consistent throughout, so it would have been easy to get lost without an individual familiar with its layout.

 _Just as well he’s here_ , Jak deliberated. _The trip back’ll take long enough without us going through the wrong door._ He had to wonder what architect thought the design a good idea. _No wonder the council was screwy; they went mad trying to get outside for some fresh air._

Out of the hallway and into the entrance hall, the monk gracefully waved the blonde and mechanic towards the centre, then turned on his heel and returned to the inner sanctum.

Upon recognising the blue-haired girl staring at the intricate crystal sculpture, Keira’s smile broadened. “Taryn!” She practically ran, jubilant about seeing her friend again. Jak took his time strolling over.

Taryn swung on her heel, a tad surprised, but it quickly faded. “Hey! I brought your…” She tilted her head at the device in her hands, then handed it over. “What is this thing?”

“An Eco Filter.”

“A what-now?”

“It divides Dark Eco into the other types.”

“Oh…if you say so.”

Hagai chuckled. “Thanks. And I _do_ say so.” With a wink, she added, “Did Torn give you any trouble?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” the red-clad teen retorted.

“I’d like to see that,” came the hero’s smooth baritone, as he approached.

 _Crap, crap, crap! He isn’t supposed to be here! I just wanted to see Keira!_ She forced herself to remain nonchalant. “What are you doing here?” she asked, trying to keep things light and conversational, although her heart hammered loudly enough that she could feel it in her ears.

“Insurance,” he joshed, earning a playful bat on the arm from his ex-girlfriend. “It’s mainly to monitor the Eco levels. Channelling can get dangerous, so…here I am.”

“Yes, of course.” The words were hurried, but his presence caught Taryn off-guard and made her uneasy. It was ideal to be prepared around him. _I’ve heard what that Dark stuff did to you._ But what her mind really wanted to say was, _Is it just about keeping Keira safe?_ Seeing those two being _chummy_ suddenly brought on dizziness, which bothered her immensely. It had never been weird before, when she’d seen them hang around together, or even hug. _Maybe this place is getting to me. Can Eco mess with someone’s mind like this? Or am I just going crazy with my own thoughts?_ Numerous questions without answers.

Keira observed the taller female, unsure what to make of the latter’s erratic behaviour. _Is it the monks? They aren’t exactly friendly. Could be the sheer scale of the place. It is a little overwhelming, at first._ In an effort to put her friend more at ease, the mechanic asked, “So, what do you think of it all?”

Taryn’s optics darted to the decorations. “I don’t know. It’s all so alien. Like I don’t belong here. Feel like I’m trespassing on some sacred ground.”

“My first time here was like that. But you _do_ get used to it.”

 _I doubt that._ “I hope so.”

Keira offered a lopsided grin, then held up the artefact in her hand. “Okay! I’m going to take this to Daddy; see what he makes of it. That makes you a free man, Jak.”

“Can never say ‘no’ to a break,” he responded.

“I’ll catch you both soon,” she called, retreating towards the pair of doors dead ahead, which presumably led to another maze of identical rooms. She waved goodbye to the duo with her free hand; they returned the same gesture and watched her reach the other side of the room.

Out of earshot, the tomboy glanced at her blonde roommate. “ _Daddy_?”

He rolled his eyes. “Be nice.”

“I heard that!” came the mechanic’s yell.

Startled, Taryn almost uttered a curse, but stopped herself just in time and covered her mouth with a hand. Jak didn’t chastise her, instead flashing a cheeky grin that she barely kept herself from whimpering at. Struggling to maintain calm, she chose to return her gaze to the statue. He noticed her line of sight, and then he, too, took time to observe it.

Upon learning he was the Precursors’ chosen, the monks had constructed it in his likeness – more specifically, his Light Eco form. No matter how much he insisted it wasn’t necessary to glorify his accomplishments, the sculpture had been completed and stood within the restored temple. Perhaps he should have been glad it stood nowhere the general public could regularly witness it – much as the old statue of the Baron covered the entrance to Mar’s tomb.

“I’m gonna assume you like it,” the eighteen year old teased. _One of us has to._

“It’s amazing,” she said softly, the awe obvious in her voice. “Beautiful. All I want to do is _touch_ it…” Her hand reached out, but was quickly drawn back, like her very touch would contaminate its beauty.

He expected a comeback, but those words floored him, and his body involuntarily twitched in response. _Did she have to say ‘touch’?_ Struggling to control the sudden desire swimming around his head, he blurted, “I think it’d be okay.”

Uncertain about doing so, she bit her bottom lip and shot him a glance, then reached once more and stroked her fingertips along the base of the effigy’s wings. The crystal felt cool against her skin, pleasant to the touch. Emboldened, she dared to reach up as far as possible on tiptoe, and feel more. Her lips parted and curved into a captivated smile, a tingle of excitement running the length of her arm.

He observed all of this, realising she hadn’t any idea of who it was modelled on. She was aware he could manipulate Light Eco, but never witnessed his transformation – only his use of the gun she had given him. _If she did know, she wouldn’t be touching it like that._

 _I could tell her._ After all, the expression on her countenance, the fascination, even as the rest of the temple seemed to unsettle her. _Or_ is _it the temple? Could be something else._ Yet he couldn’t think of what.

“Who’s it based on?” Her query broke through his troubled thoughts.

 _I have to tell her._ “Me.”

Taryn froze, then slowly turned her head and gawked directly into those big, blue eyes. Again, he left her breathless and unable to form anything coherent. The only sound she made was, “Huh?”

“The monks made it in my image, even ‘though I told them not to,” he admitted, but she appeared none the wiser, so he elaborated. “You already know I can absorb Light Eco. It can make…change, into _that_ -” He pointed to the statue. “-and fly.”

The cogs circulated her mind. _I called him amazing, beautiful, said I wanted to touch him…crap!_ She wanted to rewind time, not say _anything_ , although knew it to be an impossible request, so instead desired escaping the temple, hop onto her HellCat and fly home, avoiding her roommate for the next trillion years – however long it took for her embarrassment to wear off. But she couldn’t move an inch.

Jak stared into her feline, emerald irises, study her face and thinking back. _Amazing. Beautiful. Adorable._ All words she used to describe him, in one form or another, without even realising who she spoke of. He moved closer to her, which she countered with a couple of steps backwards, but her back touched the sculpture; there was nowhere to go, forcing her to stop, leaving her trapped between it and the blonde.

 _Say something, please,_ she silently begged, her mouth gone dry, the helpless call of his name all she could manage. “ _Jak_ …”

Something about that broke the remainder of his self-control, and he leant his head towards hers, deciding his questions didn’t matter anymore. His lips pressed against hers, ever so softly. She initially gasped, still shaken, before her hands slowly rose, palms against his chest. But did she want to touch him or push him away? Neither was sure.

His arms came around her, pulling her into his body, and his fingertips touched the bare skin of her back, where the spaghetti-strap top didn’t cover. She was soft and smooth, pale compared to his desert sun tan, and warm. His fingers stroked circles across her spine, and she shivered slightly – but didn’t pull away, which he took as a good sign.

Letting his eyelids drop to better enjoy the moment, he deepened the kiss and drank in her unusual flavour, which he couldn’t place. He felt her lips moving against him, kissing him back. It was frighteningly easy to lose himself in her, forget the world around them and all of their problems.

He dared to reach out with his tongue and touch it to hers, explore her mouth, and she almost yelped in surprise. He felt her pull away, and they stared at one another. Seeing he had startled her a little, he moved his lips away from hers and across her cheek, then down, following the line of her jaw. She closed her eyes again at the sensation, her breath staccato, fingers digging a little into his chest. When he mischievously nipped at her ear, an audible moan left her vocal chords.

Men had kissed her before, yet not one ever affected her this much, or made her feel so safe in their arms. Jak was something else entirely, a new experience. Part of her feared getting to know a hero, let alone involved with one, would bring horrible pressure on them both – and it had pushed her from him a little – but she had quickly discovered he was just a man deep down.

And now this had happened. It was so unreal, although she had spent many nights wondering what it would feel like – even a couple _before_ moving in with him. Their first meeting in what used to be the _Hip Hog Heaven Saloon_ , back when Krew ran things, had begun those reveries that kept her up at night.

The blonde paused from pressing butterfly kisses across her jaw and down her neck. As much as he wanted her like this, the temple wasn’t exactly the right place, so he reluctantly moved away. She almost whimpered a complaint, but somehow suppressed it.

“Taryn…there’s something I need to say to you.” He took a deep breath. “The right time hasn’t come up, but I wanted to in the Stadium.” She nodded numbly, afraid of what would come next, and he gave a small, slightly nervous chuckle. “You might have guessed, but I like you _way_ more than a friend.” He cupped her chin again, stroking his thumb along her lower lip, and her breath hitched. It amused him to see her so helpless. “You’re amazing, beautiful and adorable, too.”

Her optics widened. That’s _what he wanted to tell me? Really wish I’d stayed that extra five minutes, now. Would have had him kissing my neck sooner._

When she didn’t reply, he continued. “You were kissing me back, so now I _know_ how you feel.”

She remained silent, confused, albeit by how much deep her feelings were. Beneath her palms, she could feel his racing heartbeat. His muscular arms around her, hands against her back and holding her close to him just felt so _right_ , like nothing could hurt her. She didn’t want to leave such safety. _Suppose we_ did _go further, spent the night together, and I wake up in his arms tomorrow…_

 _Then what? Where would we go from there?_ The thought was sobering. She was unsure she could simply be with him like that, no matter how much she desired it. This all needed to be thought through. However, she couldn’t just push him away and flee, witness that hurt look on his face.

The noise of footsteps approaching alerted the pair. Jak’s arms immediately dropped from Taryn’s back, and they moved away from the statue. Both wondered if Keira headed their way, but they turned their heads towards the noise and saw the same monk approaching.

“The Sage’s daughter is rested enough to continue her training,” he announced, pausing several yards away from the pair.

“Now?” The blonde shouldn’t have let the frustration crawl into his voice.

The monk blinked, slightly taken aback, then regained his composure. “I’m afraid she is quite insistent…as you well know.”

 _That’s putting it mildly,_ Jak inwardly grumbled. He wanted to blow them all off and spend time with his roommate, which, at this moment, felt more important than training a soon-to-be-Sage. He examined Taryn out of the corner of his eye, as she stared at the intricate floor, studying the mosaics, and wanted nothing more than to head home with her and pick up where they had been, before the interruption. “Taryn,” he began, offering an apologetic look. “I have to go.”

“It’s fine,” she replied, her voice quiet as a mouse. Clearing her throat, she added, “I-I’ll make my way back home…”

 _Damn it._ He didn’t want her to leave. Without thinking, he pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead to reassure her that everything would be alright between them. “We’ll talk later.”

“Later,” she agreed, then turned on her heel and made her way back towards the exit.

Jak watched her go, his chest aching and anger rising. Letting her go, all of the interruptions – for a confession that should have been resolved _days_ ago. Once she was out through the doors, he glared at the monk. The latter merely nodded and led the hero away from the tall hall and its elaborate decoration. With a final glance at the exit, Jak returned his mind to Keira and her training.

* * *

 

Outside, with legs of lead, Taryn struggled her way over the parked HellCat. Reaching it after what felt like an age, she leant her hands against the chassis and hung her head, taking deep breaths.

It was good to get out of there, back into a world she could relate to. Slowly, the tingles swimming through her body receded, and she turned over, leaning her back against the vehicle. A hand swept down her face, pushing back tendrils of blue hair that had escaped her ponytail. As the fear dissipated, her erratic breaths turned into slight chuckles.

 _What a day!_ She had only planned to meet up with Jak later and show him the _darling_ little picture of her with her pigtails. Then Torn had called, requesting the delivery of – _what had Keira called it?_ – the Eco Filter. And now _this_.

She sighed and hopped into the driver’s seat of her HellCat, but didn’t immediately start up the engine, instead sitting for a minute and giving a last thought to the situation. Half of her looked forward to seeing the blonde’s handsome face again, but the other wondered just what they were going to say to one another when he made his way back.

The HellCat purred, and shot off into the sky, heading homeward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double figures! BOO YAH! Did you know I originally planned for this story to be five chapters long? It’s funny how much things grow – mostly out of control. XD
> 
> By the way, I am in the process of writing a prequel to this story, entitled Encounters. It revolves around Taryn’s first meeting with Jak, and her growing fascination with him. If you’re interested, I recommend checking my page. :)

The blonde mostly felt his way down the hallway. Fatigue had rendered him too lazy to bother with hitting the light switch and illuminating the area. If there was ever a time he wished for the Sage ability of generating Eco, then would have been good. _Could use some Blue…_

Speaking of Sages, Samos had really pushed his daughter, enabling her to make great leaps in her training. For Jak, it hadn’t been intense, but simply lengthy – far longer than he anticipated – not to mention unnecessary. In the blonde’s opinion, Keira was more than capable enough to work without his aid. Yet the many years under the Green Sage’s tutelage taught Jak that it did not pay to go against the former’s wishes.

The hallway felt a mile long, but the eighteen year old finally reached the end, entering the kitchen-lounge and audibly gasping with relief at the thought of sitting down on the sofa and regaining some energy.

Taryn was likely in bed – maybe even dreaming of him. It was a nice thought that brought a smile to his lips. More than anything, however, he hoped she had figured out her tangled feelings.

As his optics set upon the couch, he recognised said girl laying on it, gently snoring away. She reminded him of a little cat, laying on her front, face propped upon the arm, with both arms curled up under her chest and her legs pulled in. Her ponytail had loosened, leaving long blue locks hanging down her back. She had taken her shoes off, so was now barefoot, revealing what appeared to be a little drawing on her lower leg. Curious, he knelt down beside her and took a closer look. It was a tattoo of a running Lightning Mole encircling her ankle. _Cute._ Perhaps a word unlikely to be associated with the blue-haired femme, but he felt it fit her – especially when asleep.

Unable to stop studying her slumbering form, he decided to stretch his hand and sweep back an errant tendril of hair that had dropped in front of her eye. He lingered, daring to touch his palm to her cheek, even stroking small circles on it with a thumb. She twitched her nose and fidgeted, so he retracted his hand, but then he leant a little closer, his lips parting, the need to kiss her again overwhelming.

Just short of touching his mouth to hers, he stopped. It wouldn’t be right to do so, not so sneakily. He sat back, returning to merely admiring her delicate features.

Yet Jak didn’t realise he was being watched – by a certain orange rodent, no less. Daxter had been fast asleep upstairs, only awoken by thirst. He silently trotted down towards the kitchen, but paused at the bottom of the flight of stairs, surprised to see the pair in the lounge; even more by the blonde’s actions.

After a moment of observation, the Ottsel bounded out of the shadows and over to the taller male. “Hey, there. Back late, I see.”

Initially startled, Jak quickly relaxed, then let out a sigh. _Perfect timing._ “Dax…what do you want?”

“Me? Want?” Daxter’s innocent act no longer worked against his best friend, so the former surrendered. “Okay, okay. I’m not here to _spy_ , just to get a glass of water. I _swear_. Now it’s _your_ turn. Where have you been?”

“The temple,” came the blonde’s simple reply.

“Keira’s training, huh? How’s she these days?”

“Daxter, you saw her _yesterday_. Stop asking stupid questions!”

“Not so loud,” the Precursor retorted, pointing a digit at Taryn. “Sleepin’ beauty, ya know.”

Jak narrowed his eyes, before moving the conversation along. “Keira’s doing fine.”

“But _you_ seem more interested in Taryn right now. Am I _correct_?”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“I saw what you were doin’ just now…”

“Oh. Crap. _Crap_.”

“Dunno why you’re so flustered. Just dive in and kiss her already. Should wake her up. Then you two can head up to yer room and-”

“Damn it, that’s not _helping_! Stop giving advice I don’t need!”

“Trust me, you need it.”

“No, I _don’t_.”

“Any why not?”

“‘Cause I already kissed her, _alright_?” Jak almost barked.

Daxter’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and he was silenced. The blonde scowled at the floor, irritated more by the admission than the relentless questioning and so-called guidance. He didn’t know how Taryn would react to telling the blabbermouth about their kiss.

“And? That’s it? That’s all yer gonna do?” the Ottsel demanded.

“I told her how I feel,” the taller teen said hopefully.

“What did she say?”

“She wanted to think about it, and I got dragged back into training, so said we’d talk later. I guess she waited up for me, as long as possible.”

Jak gazed fondly over at Taryn. It was quite a surprise and leap forward. The change in the hero’s disposition these last few weeks had not gone unnoticed; for that, Daxter was grateful. It was heart-breaking to see a friend sullen and discouraged. Yep, that girl was a blessing – if an unexpected one.

With a shrug, the Ottsel left his friend to watch and wandered to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. A moment later, he returned to the living room. With a feline stretch and suppressed yawn, he gave the blonde a nudge in the ribs, followed by a _very_ suggestive wink. “Nighty-night, Lover Boy.”

Jak groaned. “Don’t call me that.”

“But yer such a hit with the _ladies_ -”

“Go. To. Bed.”

“Betcha say that to all the girls,” the rodent teased, but was quickly shooed out of the lounge. He hurriedly hopped up the stairs. The blonde waited until he heard the shutting of a door upstairs, then let out a relieved breath. A quick glance around the room, which was now always tidy, thanks to Taryn’s hard work, and his optics were suddenly drawn to a picture sat atop the nearby table. He scooped it into his hand. It was a photo of three children – a girl and a boy with blonde hair, and a blue-haired girl. His mouth dropped open, upon recognising the figures. Jinx, Tess and Taryn – the latter with big, green eyes and little pigtails.

Jak’s face flushed. Taryn looked so cute; it was no wonder she had grown into a tall beauty. Then his mind put two and two together. _She was gonna show me this, after all._ It was flattering to know she willingly wished to do so. _Man, she_ must _like me,_ he chuckled to himself. _Well, I_ know _she does. And I like her. A lot._ Which meant their next step was a no-brainer.

 _Can’t wait for her to wake up. Maybe we can pick up where we left off._ Yet that was hours away, now. He let out a sigh, took one more look at the picture, then replaced it on the table and focused on Taryn again. It was no good to allow her to sleep on the sofa; she would wake tomorrow with aches and pains. So, he carefully cradled her body in his arms. Her head rested against his chest and she snuggled into him more. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain control of his heartbeat and steady his breathing, before trundling upstairs.

He then headed for her room and, after a careful bit of manoeuvring, managed to quietly open the door. He then backed inside and gently laid her onto her bed, then removed the blanket. She fidgeted, but fortunately didn’t wake up – a deep sleeper, which he was grateful for right now. He pulled away the covers and tucked her into her bed. She nestled into the comfortable pillows, then settled down. The blonde stood there and watched, unable to tear his gaze from the girl.

When he finally did look away, he took in the details of his surroundings. He wandered over to the chest of drawers. The top was covered in various items – perfumes, a couple of recent pictures, and her Eco pistol. His hand lightly smoothed over the weapon, before he pulled the top off the perfume and sniffed it. It smelt like sunshine and lavender. The scent was nostalgic, almost like the afternoon air in Sandover Village – except the perfume lacked the smell of salty sea air.

He replaced the cap on the bottle, then moved over to the photos. One was taken of Taryn, Jinx and Tess during the celebrations at the newly-refurbished _Naughty Ottsel_ , after Kor’s defeat. Another seemed to be a picture taken spur-of-the-moment, with a slightly annoyed Taryn staring into the camera, as she attempted to enjoy a drink in said bar – only the old sign was visible, meaning it had been taken back when it was named _The Hip Hog Heaven Saloon_.

Deciding he had been in her room long enough, he put everything back as it was and wandered back towards the door, then silently closed it behind him, heading back down the hallway and stairs, towards the kitchen.

There was no way he could sleep as he was, too many powerful feelings rushing through his heart and mind. He needed a drink – a strong one, to try and knock some sense into himself.

* * *

 

Taryn leant up on one elbow, and realised two things – she was in her bed, and it was now morning. _I was on the sofa…must’ve fallen asleep. But how did I get back to my bed?_ There were a lot of questions floating around her head, ones she had no chance of answering yet – at least, not until her brain properly caught up with her body. She blinked several times, and turned her head towards her chest of drawers, intended to get up and dressed…

…and jumped. Jak stood at her bedside, with a mug in his hand. He beamed at her, all big blue eyes and mussed blonde-green hair, giving a much more youthful appearance than usual. He placed the cup on her bedside table. “I made you coffee.”

 _I know I was dreaming about him in my room, but…yeesh._ Usually, her drowsy mind would have been set on _sarcasm mode_ , but she felt it would have been a tad harsh, so decided to play nicely. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, yet. You haven’t tasted it.”

She stared at her coffee for a moment, drawn into the swirling liquid, then delicately sniffed it. Deciding it smelt good, she took a first, tentative sip. It was the perfect, warm temperature to drink, and made _exactly_ how she liked it – one sugar and milky. _How does he know that?_ she wondered, unable to recall him ever making her coffee before. _Must have come up in conversation._

Another thought occurred, and she raised her head to stare at Jak. “Were you watching me sleep?”

“Only for a little while,” he admitted, blushing. He knew he had to be patient and let her wake up, but it was difficult to not discuss their kiss.

Luckily, Taryn broke the silence, before it could become awkward. “I waited up for you. I was laying on the sofa, but I must have fallen asleep.”

“I know. I got back late.”

“You could have woken me up.”

The eighteen year old shook his head. “You would have been tired. Your mind probably wouldn’t have been in the right place to talk, either. I carried you to bed, so you wouldn’t, uh, get any aches and pains.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking gauche. “Look, whenever you’re awake enough, come downstairs. We should talk.”

 _There it is. Couldn’t wait a few more minutes, huh?_ But all she said was, “Okay.”

He offered a gentle smile, turned on his heel and closed the door behind him, leaving her to her caffeine.

Once her mug was empty, she placed it back onto the bedside table, then slowly stretched, kicking the cover away with both feet. She left her bed and headed out for the bathroom, locking the door behind her, then filled the sink with cold water. Several splashes across the face would do the trick. Her head remained a tad groggy, but the water certainly helped. She then dried off her face and stared at it in the mirror.

The features didn’t seem to belong to her. Cheeks tinged pink, eyes overly wide and bright – and not a result of the coffee.

She then trotted back to her room and stripped off the clothes, padding around her room in just her underwear. If Jak entered at that moment, she wasn’t sure if she would be mortified or amused. At least his expression was guaranteed to be priceless.

 _What to wear…_ Searching through her wardrobe and wondering what outfit was best for their little talk suddenly felt ridiculous. _What do people_ usually _wear for this kind of thing? Idiot._ She settled on something low-key and casual – a crimson t-shirt, black jeans and ankle boots – and brushed her hair into a high ponytail.

It was tempting to rush down to reunite with Jak, but she forced herself to take each step at a leisurely pace. Upon entering the living room, Taryn found her optics immediately drawn to the photo laying on the nearby table. She picked it up and took a quick look, realising it was the very one she intended to show him yesterday.

“Jak?” she called, raising an eyebrow. He swivelled on his heel and approached. “Did you see this?”

“Yeah. Cute,” he affirmed, then snickered at her mock-pout. He tilted his head at her and smirked. “I guess there’s no way you’d pout for me on command?”

“Only if there’s a reward,” came her retort. Then her laughter faded, expression turning more serious, and she joined him in the kitchen. “I’m more awake now.”

The blonde understood the reference, and wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his trouser legs. This was it, what he had waited hours for. It annoyed to think that a simple discussion made him so nervous. Nervous meant _weak_ , and he didn’t want her to see that side of him.

“Alright,” he said, more as reassurance than an answer. Then the _talk_ began. “I hope you had time to think…” She nodded, so he continued. “So did I. And I realised I meant every word. _And_ everything I did to you…I don’t regret grabbing you like that. At all.”

 _Ugh…why am I so crap at this?_ The way it sounded – he wanted to bash his head against a wall. Unfortunately, speech had never been his forte; he preferred action over words.

“Neither do I,” Taryn blurted, before she could stop herself. “That could have come out so much better…” A hand swept over her face and she took a moment to compose herself…as well as think. And it occurred to her what she should say to him. “That kiss was…it made me wish I’d stayed and listened to you that day…in the Stadium. Then we could have reached this point sooner. I panicked a little in the temple, but I’m…I’m just not that great when it comes to this. I usually mask my discomfort with humour.” _Jeez, this is so hard._ Yet it _had_ to be said, and she had come this far, so kept going. “And my brain is having a hard time working out how someone as s-” _Oops._ She paused, then reiterated. “-like _you_ would want me…in that way.”

“I don’t see why any guy wouldn’t,” Jak replied, rather nonchalantly. Then he looked at her with narrowed eyes, suspicious that she interrupted her own sentence. “Were you going to call me _sexy_?”

“Um…yes,” she admitted, face darkening. When she caught the strange glimmer in his eyes and slight fidget of his body, she realised what that one word was doing to him. _Serves him right for making me feel uncomfortable._

“‘Sexy’ is better than ‘adorable’,” he smirked.

“Don’t make this harder for me, by any means,” she bit, folding her arms.

“I-I’m not trying to.” He looked genuinely apologetic. “I guess I just can’t help myself.”

“Ugh! See what I mean? How are we supposed to have a _deep_ conversation like this?”

“Sorry.”

“Right, here’s the thing. I thought it over, and I don’t want our friendship ruined. I want us to stay friends, no matter what.”

 _Oh, no. Here it comes._ His chest ached, making him realise just how much he wanted her to say “yes” or “let’s give it a try”. Even “how about a fling?” would have been enough. Her answer felt a kick in the groin. _She just wants to be friends._ He couldn’t entirely blame her, not after the mess he had made with Keira and Ashelin – although they were all friends _now_ , there remained a barrier between the three of them. He wasn’t a great prospect in the romance department. Unsure about hearing more, he decided to cut Taryn off. “Look-”

“I have more to say,” she almost snapped, and he stared at her, brought to attention. His expression amused her. “What I _meant_ was that, if we don’t work, I don’t want any bitterness between us.”

“If it doesn’t…?” He wore a frown.

Seeing such confusion, him trying to comprehend what she meant – a pain stabbed her chest. He didn’t know about her past relationships, or how hard she tried to keep two years’ worth of her feelings at bay. “Listen to me, Jak. I don’t have a great track record with boyfriends.”

 _Boyfriend?_ That opportunity sounded incredibly appealing. He also recognised the obvious fear in her eyes; there was clearly no inclination to mess this up. She had far too much respect, liked him far too much to do so.

“I’m _curious_ about how we’d be together,” she continued. _Have been for some time._ “I want to try… _us_. But…I want to go a _little_ slow – dip into it, rather than plunge.” _Because I think I’d drown in you._

 _She’s saying ‘yes’?_ His mouth dropped open, feeling the massive constriction lift from his tight chest. “Okay. Sure. We can do that.” _We can do anything you want,_ he almost added.

She forced her breathing to regulate. “Good.”

Jak studied her. She seemed so uncertain, vulnerable, so he took her hand in his, and could feel her quivering against him. “Hey,” he whispered. “We can take it as slow as you want. Only…”

 _Only?_ A puzzled frown came across Taryn’s countenance. “What?”

“…if I can do _this_ to you.” He leant over and pressed his lips to hers. She melted against the contact and drank in the kiss. Her weight unintentionally pushed his back up to the kitchen counter, and he moaned at the feel of her curves against his body. At that sound, she parted from him and licked her lips, then unhooked herself from him. The blue of his eyes had considerably darkened and he leant against the counter for support, trying to control the rising Eco in his system.

“That’s fine,” she jested, although it emerged as a low drone, when he ran his thumb across her lower lip. She almost gasped, as he retreated and allowed her to sit down on the sofa, allowing for a semblance of lucidity to return to her aroused psyche.

The eighteen year old took a few minutes to think over the idea that had formed in his head. _A date, just us two, someplace beautiful._ He headed into the lounge area, stood before the expectant girl who simply watched him; it left him suddenly feeling exposed to her far too perceptive gaze.

“Are you free tonight?” he enquired, kneeling before her.

“Yes. Wh-?” But she was silenced by his finger touching her mouth. Something about it felt so intimate, and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Meet me outside here at eight, and make sure the HellCat’s there,” he purred. “Fine with you?”

Taryn adored the twinkle in his eyes when he spoke. It was infectious, and she beamed in eager anticipation. “Yeah.”

Jak straightened up and headed back into the kitchen, allowing his offer to settle in her mind. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction to where he took her tonight.

* * *

 

Emerald optics checked the clock again. _Seven thirty._ That meant half an hour. Taryn knew it was a date, so needed to look at her best, but had no true idea of what would work.

She rummaged through her clothes again, and finally settled on a crimson jean jacket that would keep her warm in the evening air, followed by a pair of knee-high black boots, some figure-hugging charcoal trousers, and a low-cut, black halter-neck blouse. Around her neck was attached a choker the exact colour of her eyes, then tossed it all onto her bed. She tugged her hairband out, ran through with the brush, and shook her head around to give the blue tresses some volume, allowing it to hang around her face.

Dressed in her outfit at high speed, she took one last look in the standing mirror to ensure her appearance was _just right_ , and grabbed a few essentials, stuffing them into her jacket pockets. She charged downstairs and out the front door, locking it behind her.

The cool air made Taryn very glad she chose to wear a coat. She made her way down the path and towards her HellCat – Jak already waited, leaning casually against the vehicle, as if he owned it. Upon seeing her, his optics fixed on her choice of attire, tracing the tight trousers and low-cut top, before heading North and studying her countenance. It was rare that she had her hair down, and he wondered why she didn’t do it more often.

One admiring smile accompanying his approach, and her mind was distracted from the length of ribbon in his hands. At high speed, using Light Eco, he darted behind her and pulled the fabric over her eyes, then tied it off.

A breath left her lips, and she chuckled. “ _Oh_ , a blindfold. For a second, I thought you were into bondage.”

His face turned deep pink, which she fortunately could no longer see, but the fact remained that she managed to catch him out again with her strange sense of humour, not to mention put _images_ in his head. _And_ , to top it all off, return him to his mute state. Quite an achievement.

“You’re not, are you?” she said into the silence, a bit concerned that he might have left her alone as a weird joke.

“No,” he insisted, although unsure how it sounded. “Is it too tight?”

“It’s fine.”

“Good.”

Taryn suddenly felt his chest pressing against her shoulder, then a hand under the back of her knees, and an arm around her back. And she was off her feet, being cradled in his arms. She initially squealed in panic, but his breath tickled her ear.

“Trust me,” he whispered.

Her breath hitched. _I do._ She hooked both arms loosely around his neck and allowed him to carry her over to the vehicle and slip her into the passenger seat. She made a noise of complaint at being let go, but relaxed at the weight next to her, as he clambered into the driver’s seat. Jak briefly leant over, rewarding her good behaviour so far with a kiss on the cheek, then started up the engine.

_Here we go…_

* * *

 

The HellCat pulled up just outside the security gate in the Gardens, which led out into the Precursor Mountains. The seventeen year old felt when the hover car stopped and parked, and heard the sound of the engine cut off. Then a hand took hers and gently guided her off the craft. She was a little unsteady, on account of being unable to see, but trusted that the blonde wouldn’t let her fall down.

The clank and grating metal allowed them access, but she still couldn’t quite work out where they were. _That’s the sound of a security gate. Better not be the Sewers,_ she thought. A date there would be _original_ , but hardly romantic. The wait was making her impatient, as he pulled her along, and she was about to ask where they had landed, when they stopped. She continued to hold one of his hands, whilst his other pulled away her blindfold. And their destination was finally revealed to her.

The duo stood at the entrance to the Precursor Mountains, beside the Warp Gate that would take them into the forest. Taryn’s mouth dropped open – from their spot, the entirety of Haven was visible; at night, the lights of the buildings gave it the appearance of a Christmas tree, and the rest glowed from the moonlight. A city that looked dull and grey during the day had turned into something spectacular.

“Wow,” she whispered. _He remembered._

Jak gently coerced her to follow him, eager to show her more, and she allowed him to guide her towards the Warp Gate. It remained active. They leapt through, landing on a hilltop overlooking the first section of the vast, lush forest.

“Did I say ‘wow’?” Taryn remarked, making him snicker. It was more beautiful than she could have imagined, and she cursed herself for not visiting sooner. But would it have had the same appeal, had he not been present? That was the question. An inspired glint entered her bright green optics and her mouth curved into a sweet smile.

They hopped down each rock. At the bottom, he let go of her hand, which she lamented, but the view was far too tempting, and she charged off, feeling the soft tree leaves between her fingers and comparing it to the rough texture of tree bark. She then placed her jacket down onto the soft, grassy bank and dipped her hand in the cool, clear lake water.

At the sound of an abrupt squeal from her vocal chords, he darted over, concerned for her safety. She retracted her hand, shaking it.

“What happened?” he enquired, slightly panicked. She couldn’t help herself, and began uncontrollably giggling.

“A little fish tickled my fingers. I suppose it came to say hello,” she explained. He sighed, shaking his head, then joined in the laughter. They settled on the bank for a moment, catching their breaths and taking in the scenery.

“Can’t believe you’ve never come here,” he remarked.

“Didn’t know what I was missing,” she agreed, then pointed at a series of platforms in the centre of the forest, towering above all else. “What’s up there?”

“Oh, that. It’s the Astro Viewer,” he explained.

“Wow, so _that’s_ it. Keira told me about it, although not much. Does it still work?”

“No, not anymore. Not without the artefacts.”

“Oh. That’s a shame.” _Wonder if I could get it working_ another _way…_

“Did you want to go up there? There’s a great view from the top,” he suggested.

“Yeah!” she exclaimed, with an amount of enthusiasm that usually wasn’t present in her voice. It surprised him, to say the least.

At Taryn’s insistence, the pair headed straight over, making their way up each platform. Jak jumped across first, then held out his arms and caught her. She hopped across and landed in his warm, solid arms. He hesitated for a moment, before letting go.

When they finally reached the top, they found the now-defunct Astro Viewer perched in the centre. It was next to this ancient artefact that the two chose to sit, admiring a clearer view of the night sky.

“I’d like to come up here more…you know, to study it properly,” she said, well-aware of how it sounded. _Well, it’s not a total lie. Nothing wrong with enjoying my surroundings, as I build a modern version of the Viewer…or something._ It would make a change from the garage.

“Uh-oh. You’re gonna try making one, aren’t you?” he teased, nudging her arm with his elbow. Her cheeks guiltily flushed.

A long silence followed, although not of the serene sort. He may have been distracted by the night sky, yet _her_ focus was solely on him. She leant forward, then pressed a kiss to his cheek. It wasn’t simple desire, but reassurance, to tell him everything was okay between them. It was also a fairly chaste kiss, but heat crawled across his cheek and he couldn’t really focus on the sky anymore. He turned his head towards her.

“What was that for?” Jak enquired.

“A little thank you, for bringing me here,” Taryn replied, and affectionately rubbed her hand across his upper back, soothing him. It worked, although also had a drowsy effect – and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He wriggled out of her grasp to reach his arm around her and pull her into a hug. Her head settled on his shoulder, and, together, their gazes returned to the stars above.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinx is back! MWAHAHA! I’ve missed writing him.

The Freedom League headquarters felt unfamiliar, after such time away. The Governess’ urgent call for an electrician had press-ganged Taryn for the task.

What should have been a simple repair of the building’s generator had quickly deteriorated into something a hundred times worse. The sudden power outage forced the blue-haired teenager to head to the basement. The generator was ancient (by electronic standards, at least) and had been on the blink for a while, so it came as little surprise when it died. The only fortunate aspect of the job was that the power was isolated to the building, meaning no unnecessary ventures into the Sewers to flip switches or replace parts of the old grids.

The mere fact of the matter was that it chose the worse possible occasion to malfunction, ruining Taryn’s plans to arrive at _The Naughty Ottsel_ to help arrange a surprise party for Jak’s nineteenth birthday.

The temptation to kick the generator in a desperate attempt to get it working again almost overwhelmed her, especially since she had to work in almost total darkness. Luckily, Jinx chose to accompany her, holding the light steady for her, so she could actually see her hands before her face.

Ashelin had remained in the briefing room upstairs, sending down a communicator to remain updated on the seventeen year old’s progress. The red-head fortunately asked only sensible questions, regarding the extent of the damage and when it would be fixed. There hadn’t been a need to contact one another since, leaving Taryn free to fully concentrate on the work.

Of course, interruption came in the form of her cigar-smoking friend. He appeared nervous within the darkness, making her wonder if he suffered from an actual fear of it, and decided to fill the silence with conversation.

“D’ya reckon any Metal Heads can get into this part of the building?” he enquired.

It seemed _any_ topic would do.

“I wouldn’t have thought so,” she reassured. _Yup. Definitely scared of the dark._ Not that she could entirely blame him. “They’re lingering outside the walls, mostly attacking the masts. It doesn’t affect _this_ building; its power source is localised internally. The Council thought it would be a good safety measure during the war. Nothing’s coming to get us, except maybe that fiery red-head with the permanent glare upstairs.”

He managed a chuckle, although his tenor remained noticeably shaky. “Good to know.”

Perhaps what perturbed him more was the sudden comfort. In the past, any phobias of his had been met with immediate mockery – sometimes Tess joined in – so it was strange to hear Taryn being _nice_. The last time she had done so was about a decade ago, back when the orphan trio had less (or, rather, _different_ ) things to worry about.

The lone conclusion he arrived at consisted of her finding an outlet for the pain, a coping mechanism. Perhaps in the form of a new man in her life.

The annoying niggle in the back of his psyche and need to know who she likely shared her bed with these days shamed him, but he couldn’t help it. There remained a part of him that always liked her more than a friend or sister, an unrequited crush that he managed to work out of his system most days. She only saw him as a sibling, and that was the way it would stay.

So, instead of stating it outright, he said, “You seem different.”

Taryn froze in the middle of connecting replacement wires and rolled onto her side to stare at him – almost blinded by his torch in the process. “How do you mean? I’m still me.” Her response emerged a tad defensive. _I can’t deal with this cryptic talk right now – especially not from you._ Certainly not whilst she was still getting a handle on being romantically entangled with Jak.

“Yer hittin’ me less. I’m _worried_ about you,” Jinx joshed.

She sighed. “Do you _want_ me to hit you?”

“Nah. I’m good, thanks.” Yet he didn’t desist. “It’s like you found somethin’ to keep ya mind occupied.” He then laughed at her expression and shook his head. “Right. I’m no good at expressin’ myself…all feelings an’ that sissy crap.”

“I noticed,” she said dryly, then leant up on her elbows, squinting. “What’s your point, by the way?”

“You know what I mean, right? Don’t make me come out an’ say it.”

“I don’t think I do. Explain it to me.”

“I’m happy _you’re_ happy, ‘kay? That’s all.” He turned his head away, uncharacteristically awkward. She swore he even blushed. However, rather than give the blonde a hard time about it, she chose to smile – a mixture of amusement and affection.

“Means a lot to hear you say that. I _am_ happier these days.”

“Wanna tell me who's responsible?”

“No.” She laid back down and continued her task, guessing his next words, and added, “Not even if you beg.”

“Damn it.”

“Curse all you like. I win this particular argument.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-hah.”

“Can I guess the guy?” Jinx enquired. Taryn feigned ignoring the question, yet it was hardly enough to dissuade him. “Is he tall?”

_Oh, for God’s sake…_

* * *

 

By the time the generator’s inner workings were completely replaced and the Freedom League headquarters now had full power, the seventeen year old was weary and had little patience for more of her friend’s inquisition, but miraculously held strong, not revealing a single thing about who she was currently involved with. The blonde was left deflated and, if she didn’t know better, sulking about losing their latest vocal sparring match.

The pair returned to the briefing room, having already announced the good news, and were met by Ashelin’s gratitude. “I appreciate it.”

Still a little uncomfortable in the red-head’s presence, Taryn nodded, whilst Jinx shrugged in a nonchalant fashion, regarding the job as _nothing_. The former scowled. “Of course it was nothing to you. You didn’t do anything but hold the light steady!”

“Now _there’s_ the ol’ Bloo I know an’ love,” he grinned.

“You know, I think I _will_ hit you.” She lunged, causing him to yell in surprise, and he fled to the other side of the room, with the girl on his heels in hot pursuit. Her cries of “come back, you bastard” and his replies of “Hell, no” filled the area.

Observing the two with a furrowed brow, Ashelin ambled towards the circular console in the middle of the room and decided to deal with whatever supposedly-important problems were currently troubling the city.

* * *

 

Taryn’s complaint came in the form of muttered curses the entire way home, mostly due to Jinx _insisting_ he rode shotgun in the green HellCat. When he was finally dropped off in the Port, she felt drained and in no mood for levity. Annoyance flooded her body – she missed the birthday party and did not look forward to explaining it to Jak, who likely expected her to show up.

At home, she slugged her way up the path to the front door and was just inserting her keys into the lock, when it abruptly and sharply opened, making her jump back in anticipation of a fight. To her relief, the hero himself stood there, his countenance wearing a combination of curiosity, worry and hurt.

“Hey,” she murmured, swallowing hard and fighting to regulate her heart rate. With him blocking the door and staring at her, she cocked her head to one side and couldn’t help the smirk crossing her lips. “Are you going to let me in?”

Realising what he was doing, he blinked and nodded numbly, turning on his heel into the house. She followed several paces behind, suddenly feeling like a naughty child, overcome with guilt. Upon reaching the living room, they stopped. She breathed deeply, before beginning to speak, but she never managed to get anything out; he cut her off.

“Where were you?” he said, his tenor mildly demanding.

Taken aback, her eyebrows raised, she initially couldn’t find her voice. “I…I’m sorry?”

“You weren’t at _The Naughty Ottsel_ earlier. I…was hoping you’d be there, and…” He trailed off, feeling a tad abashed at coming right out with it.

“Ashelin called me over to FL HQ to fix up the old generator, when it _completely died_ , meaning I had to replace its _entire_ interior and reboot the electrical grid in the building,” she elucidated. “Hence…my not showing up. I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted me there.”

His negative emotions completely dissipated, to be replaced with relief, and he raised his hands to accentuate his understanding. “No, no. I get it.”

A broad grin spread over her face. “I might have missed the party, but I _do_ have the most important thing here – your present.”

His eyes lit up, and she instantly saw the similarity between he and the Kid. Such a thing should have been heart-breaking – she still missed the youngster – but learning that her boyfriend was the grown version faded the pain a great deal.

“Make yourself comfortable on the sofa; I’ll get it,” she remarked, darting up to her room.

He did as he was told, trying to be patient about receiving yet another of her gifts – which was easier said than done – and pondered what she could have found for him.

When Taryn headed back down, she clutched a little, cerulean box, deeper than it was wide, and made her way into the kitchen, sitting it down onto the table. Jak looked over the top of the couch, watching her movements.

“Hang on,” she said, tickled by his child-like anticipation. “Let’s do this _properly_.”

A search through the cupboards and she located a packet of cupcakes bought a couple of days earlier – although bought for a completely unrelated reason. She pulled one out of its package and put one to the side on a small saucer, along with a spoon. In other drawers, she found a lighter and candles. She poked the latter into the cake, then lit it, and carefully carried it in one hand, gift in the other, over to the birthday boy.

“Here.” She handed over the box. Finding a suitable present had taken a great deal of effort; she just hoped he liked it, even just a little. Yet, before he could open it, she shook her head and held the cupcake before his face. “Make a wish first.”

His eyes closed and, with a deep breath, he blew out the candle. She sat down on the seat at his side and began cutting into the dessert with the spoon, and holding it up to his lips. The look of shock on his countenance was followed by his mouth numbly opening, allowing her to slip the food in. His mouth closed around it and she gently dragged the spoon out. He slowly chewed and swallowed it, then licked his lips.

“More?” she suggested, receiving a nod in response, so she continued. Between mouthfuls, she asked him questions. “So, how was the party?”

“Great, ‘though it looked like a rainbow _exploded_ in there.”

“Yeah, Tess can get pretty carried away with decorations.”

“ _That’s_ an understatement. You don’t ever try to dissuade her?”

“Oh, come on! There is _nothing_ you can do to stop it. And there’s no point asking Daxter for held; he just encourages her.”

“I see your point.”

Once the cupcake was eaten, Taryn set the spoon and empty plate down on the table, then looked expectantly at the little box on Jak’s lap. He pulled off the lid and peered inside, taking a minute to study its contents, before lifting it out.

It was a thick, black cord, on which hung a translucent crystal. Touching his fingers to feel its texture, he found that it shimmered upon contact, slowly filling with pale blue energy. _It reacts to Eco,_ he realised. The rush of positivity had brought the Light Eco in his system to the surface, and that was reflected in the gem.

“Where’d you find it?” he enquired, at last able to tear his gaze from it and look over at her.

“The temple. I didn’t know what to get you, so I asked Daxter for help. He suggested the monks might have something unique that you’d like. Their leader went over a number of trinkets in their _massive_ artefacts room with me, and I chose this.”

“Wow…” He fastened it around his neck and let it hang. The crystal pulsed brighter than ever. “It’s beautiful.”

“Suits you,” she remarked.

At those words, he pulled her onto his lap and embraced her, pressing a kiss to her earlobe, cheek, and finally one to her lips. “Thanks.”

She shuddered with pleasure, then pitched her body forward to straddle him and lean into the osculation. Fingers slipped through blonde-green tresses, then down his shoulders and across his torso and landing either side of his hips. Deepening the kiss, he slipped down the sofa and manoeuvred her to lay atop him. After her comment about taking things slowly, he hadn’t tried being this intimate, where he could feel every curve of her body. His hands caressed her back and traced her spine, slowly moving South.

Taryn almost whimpered aloud, yet a dizzy sensation suddenly overcame her, uncertainty of wanting to go further just yet. It was a little too much, too soon.

Rather reluctantly, she leant up, hands splayed across his chest, and stared into his blue optics, which had darkened to azure. Jak’s hands dropped from her lithe frame, and he licked his lips, dazedly gazing. A struggle to recover the logical part of his mind allowed him to wonder why they _had_ stopped, but he already knew that answer; he just needed to know when she wanted to go further. In all honesty, the wait was practically killing him.

“Happy birthday,” she whispered, tapping the tip of his nose with a forefinger, before leaning off him and crawling back to her spot on the couch, trying to regain her composure.

The blonde simply laid down for a second, struggling with his overwhelming desire. But he didn’t want to force her into going too fast – that would be a sure-fire way to end their relationship. It was the last he wanted or could even deal with…especially now. _Two failed relationships are more than enough._

A tad subdued, he watched her clamber off the sofa, then sat up and suddenly felt the adrenaline disappear. He stifled a yawn and realised just how fatigued the day had left him.

“Guess I should head upstairs and get some sleep.” With a stretch, he stood…then gave another yawn and covered his mouth with his hands, at which she could help tittering.

“Long day?”

“Something like that.”

Deciding he couldn’t leave her like this, he moved forward and tenderly cupped her chin, pressing a kiss to her earlobe, and whispered, “Thanks for the gift.” He followed it with a peck on the cheek, followed by a second on her forehead, and the final one on her lips. “Goodnight, Taryn.”

“Goodnight…” she dazedly returned, hating the absence of warmth from his body.

When his footsteps retreated and the sound of his bedroom door shutting filled the silence, the seventeen year old hung her head in her hands and sighed in exasperation.

 _What is_ wrong _with me?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, I reckon Jak's excuse should have been "it's my birthday", so he could get some at last. XD
> 
> I posted yet another prequel story set in the Catalyst AU, entitled Hidden, and am currently working on two others, called Orphan and Curb.

The problem with retrospect is that it always arrives too late.

The blue-haired adolescent learnt that the hard way, on a particularly glum afternoon in the Port district of Haven City. Spending the morning in the company of her blonde companions, who were rebuilding a KG robot to aid the Freedom League’s more _poisonous_ assignments, resulted in yet another barrage of Jinx’s pointed questions about the identity of Taryn’s possible boyfriend. Even with Tess’ support, scolding the pyromaniac, which effectively silenced him, it had driven the seventeen year old from the Gun Course and to the large, concrete towers opposite.

Taryn had found a makeshift seat near the Air Bus and simply observed the vehicle for some time, struggling to clear her head. Passengers came and went, motivating her thoughts about getting a break from it all. _But where could I go?_ She had no answer, instead letting out a heavy breath at the nice, albeit impractical idea.

“Here you are, Sweety Pie!” emerged the nearby jeer of someone she missed interacting with lately. Daxter added a semblance of annoying normality to her day that she surprisingly welcomed at present. Her head rose and she greeted him – and the owner of whose should he rose – with a gentle, if tired smile.

“What was the bribe _this_ time?” she enquired, directing it at the nineteen year old. He rolled his eyes, yet smirked, which meant he was in a good mood. _Surprising, considering…_ she began, but mentally gave herself a shake. This was not the time or place to regret their antics on his birthday.

“Whatcha up to on this _beau-ti-ful_ day?” the Ottsel sang, characteristically full of beans.

“I’m taking a break from the antics of a certain pyro and rodent,” Taryn retorted.

Jak groaned. “What were they doing _this_ time?”

“Well, Jinx wouldn’t stop asking me _questions_ , and Tess wasn’t doing a great job of defending me, try as she might. So, I’m here, taking a break. They don’t need me in there, anyway.”

“What _kinda_ questions?” Orange Lightning asked, at which the female raised a shapely brow. His palms rose in a gesture of surrender. “No, no, I don’t want _details_! Just the general…subject…area.”

She appeared somewhat puzzled by his request. “Why?”

“So we can _bag_ on him later! Right, Jak?” he replied. The blonde grinned and gave a nod of approval; whether either intended to do such a thing remained unclear.

With a reluctant sigh, she decided there was no harm in telling the pair, although possessed an inkling of how Jak would react. “Jinx is _way_ too interested in my sex life.”

The desired effect was achieved; he appeared stricken for a second, before hurriedly regaining his composure. “He’s _what_?”

“He keeps trying to guess the identity of my boyfriend…or if there even _is_ one. It’s driving me _crazy_. I almost _want_ you to kick his ass.”

“You didn’t _tell_ him, did you?” he blurted, then immediately realised what said question implied. Taryn’s mouth dropped, unable to believe his carelessness – in front of the fuzzy bigmouth, no less.

She stabbed a digit at the pint-sized individual. “He _knows_?”

Jak looked sheepish. “Er…yeah.”

Daxter chose then to speak. “You were sleepin’ on the couch, an’ he leant down to plant a big ol’ _smooch_ , when _I_ turned up-”

“You are _not_ helping!” the blonde yelled, fighting the urge to strangle his comrade.

“Oh, no…I don’t believe this…” She hung her head in both hands. “Who else has he _told_?”

“Relax. Dax won’t tell anybody,” he insisted, struggling to placate her.

“What’s the _big_ deal? Does is matter who knows? If ya tell ‘em, then you two won’t have to sneak around-” the Ottsel argued…until he received glares, so reiterated. “Yer secret’s safe with me.”

She did calm herself, then, believing the demolition duo’s words. She breathed out again, and shook her head in exasperation. At least there was a silver lining, somewhere in those clouds. Jak studied her, then followed her line of sight, which returned to the Air Bus. She had stared in that direction before the pair’s approach, making him wonder if there was anything in it. _Maybe she needs a holiday._

His thoughts didn’t venture beyond that, as an explosion from across the water sent a breeze flowing around them, chills running down everyone’s spines. Taryn shot to her feet and stared at the location of the blast, realising, along with the other two, that it occurred at the Gun Course. At the forefront of the trio’s minds sat worry for Tess and Jinx’s safety, and they rushed off, as fast as their legs could carry them.

Upon reaching their destination, the extent of the damage became clear – billowing smoke and flames licking a portion of the building, debris scattered nearby; fortunately, it was not as bad as it seemed. Renewed hope pushed the blue-haired teen to move faster, friends hot on her heels.

Letting his heroic instinct take over, Jak pulled up the ruddy scarf around his neck and charged into the newly-formed hole, searching for the two within the wreckage – yet he needn’t have bothered. In no time at all, a tiny hand grasped his, and he lifted the weight upwards and out of the smoke, into his arms. Taryn joined him to help Jinx.

When the quintet emerged from the chaos and backed away from the damaged building, only a little worse for wear, the pyrotechnician bent over and coughed, whilst the female Ottsel shook her fur free of dust and miniscule concrete fragments.

Taryn tugged out her communicator and called for a clean-up crew. She wandered away from the group to hear the response; the explosion had drawn quite a noisy crowd. Once confirmed, she turned back to them and announced it would take at least ten minutes for them to arrive at the scene.

Orange Lightning hopped off his comrade’s shoulder and checked over his _Tessy-poo_ , relieved to learn she was merely scuffed and dirty. He gave her a reassuring stroke of the hair, at which she blushed, ears submissively flattening against her head.

“I’m okay,” she insisted, voice full of affection.

Left out, Jinx grumbled, “How come no one’s askin’ if _I’m_ okay?”

“Oh, you’re fine; you always are,” she teased, nonchalantly waving a hand in the air, then proceeded to nuzzle her companion; he responded by coiling some of her golden strands around his fingers.

Such _lovey-doveyness_ continued for some time, causing Taryn to exchange slightly uncomfortable glances with Jak, followed by chuckling in unison. However, in all honestly, she was slightly envious. _Vin was right. Damn it. Vin. Was. Right._ Her thoughts darted to the hero, and she pondered what it could be like to behave so comfortably with him, in the presence of friends and strangers alike? _Maybe Fuzzball was right, too._

Then the Ottsels ceased sharing their romance with the _world_ , and looked back at the surrounding crowd.

“Oh, Tarry, stop pulling that face,” Tess complained. “You know you’re dying for a fluffy romance.”

Said seventeen year old was prepared with a comeback, until she saw her boyfriend now chuckling at _her_. Her narrowed optics stopped his laughter in a stroke. To add to it, Daxter felt the need to input his own opinions on the matter.

“Don’t know what _you’re_ laughin’ at, buddy. You are _long_ overdue for some lady lovin’.”

The nineteen year old’s countenance turned a violent shade of beetroot. “WHAT? Why is it you’re pushing me, every change you get?”

“Because ya need it.”

“Just don’t start writing ads, okay?”

“Relax. You don’t need to stoop to that level. Ya just need one night with a girl, maybe a little booze to take off the edge…” The Ottsel pointed at Taryn. “How ‘bout her? She’s available.”

Jak covered his eyes with a hand and shook his head. _Pain in the ass…_

The sounds of vehicle engines surrounded the area, effectively halting further retorts. Taryn shrugged at the others and approached the construction crew, explaining the trouble, and earning several sighs and disgruntled remarks from them. She told them their fortunes, glaring all the while, before heading back to Daxter and co.

“I’m going to stay behind and help with the mess; get the crowd moved out of the way for the workmen,” she elucidated. “It’ll take a while, so I’ll catch up with you all later.”

“Are you sure you don’t-?” Jak began, but she raised her hand to interrupt him, shaking her head. Often, he could be overly helpful – which was likely derived from his valiant nature. “Well…okay…”

The Ottsels hopped onto either of his shoulders – although, given the circumstances, he didn’t mind all that much – and he turned away from Taryn and Jinx, heading back the way he had arrived. It wasn’t as if he _wanted_ to leave, yet the blue-haired female was perfectly capable, so he knew it was alright to depart.

Yet all he could think of in the moment was that he was glad his girlfriend hadn’t been in the explosion.

* * *

 

It was another day spent clearing up others’ mess that left her utterly exhausted this evening. Tess and Jinx were thankfully healed and clean, whilst Taryn oversaw the construction workers she’d called to repair the Gun Course. Fortunately, _The Naughty Ottsel_ was untouched by the blast, much to Daxter’s relief; she let him know straight away via communicator.

The teen was just ascending the stairs towards her room, fully prepared for a good night’s sleep, when a noise startled her. It sounded like a yell, but she couldn’t work out why just yet. It originated from Jak’s room, and she felt her skin crawl. _Is he in danger?_ was the first thought that came to mind, followed immediately by the more rational _He’s having a nightmare._ She approached his door, yet hesitated before knocking, unsure if it would be alright for her to enter his room. Being a first-hand witness to his _dark side_ made her cautious.

Two years ago, on a simple delivery missing in the Water Slums, she had seen him collect a piece of the Seal of Mar. Dozens of Krimzon Guards arrived to apprehend him, forcing his transformation in order to defeat them all. It had been a complete slaughter, followed by the blonde collapsing onto the wooden platform and uncontrollably wheezing, accompanied by the anxious reassurance of his orange companion.

Taryn had huddled against the nearest building, observing everything.

It frightened her to the point of storming into the Underground hideout and demanding to know what the Shadow was up to, allowing a monster to run loose for them. Then the Green Sage explained that Jak was the lone survivor of the Dark Maker Programme. She calmed down and thought it over, even forming sympathy for the young man. It was truly amazing that Eco channellers existed in this day and age, and only reinforced her interest in him.

And here she was. _Better late than never._

She knocked on the door.

* * *

 

The nightmare initially woke him, a combination of memories tainted by the sudden rise of Dark Eco in his veins. It was dark and the house still and silent. He shivered beneath his cover, although a fine sheen of sweat covered his skin. The dreams were becoming more regular and vivid, interrupting most nights’ sleep nowadays. And he knew what caused it – the anniversary of an event that would haunt him forever.

_He’s dead. He’s never coming back._

The blonde felt a sliver of envy – daresay, jealously – at knowing his roommate and girlfriend had contact with her father, albeit in holographic form. He lacked the ability to contact Damas beyond the grave.

_Let it go._

The immediate mingling of sorrow and anger had faded over the past six months, yet it appeared the dawning commemoration only brought buried feelings to the surface. He had not properly dealt with the pain, unable to keep it at bay any longer.

_I can’t._

The sudden knock at the door startled him into leaning up on his elbows, and he faced the door, initially remaining silent.

“It’s Taryn,” came the visitor’s voice.

_Oh, crap, no! I can’t let her see me like this._ He couldn’t show such weakness to her, especially regarding something she didn’t fully understand. She even admitted her lack of knowledge regarding Eco and its effect on life, and he sure as Hell couldn’t explain his current predicament of needing to travel to Spargus and place a flower on his father’s grave.

_Knowing I’m the son of a King, she’d treat me differently, wouldn’t she?_ It was likely, so he had to keep it from her…for now.

“I heard a yell. Are you okay?”

_I was yelling in my sleep?_ He groaned. She was concerned, and he was trying to shut her out. He sighed and turned on the lamp, then rubbed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself. “I’m fine!” he called.

Her footsteps retreated, and he flopped back on his pillow. However, that was short-lived; the door pushed open, making him bolt upright and clamber out of the bed at high speed. As soon as she stepped inside, he came face-to-face with the tired, rumpled and anxious seventeen year old clad in an oversize t-shirt worn on her like a mini dress. In the hallway’s light, he could see the tattoo on her ankle of a running Lightning Mole, which distracted him for a moment.

“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” Taryn deduced, her words only confirmed by his weak expression. Her mouth parted and eyes widened in mild horror, detesting that something was making him suffer.

Without waiting for Jak to grant her full access to his bedroom, she darted under his arm and stood in the middle of the floor, causing him to sigh at her eagerness and close the door. He then advanced towards her. She spun around, mind spinning with questions, yet caught sight of her birthday gift hanging from his neck, the crystal slowly shifting from purple-black to pale blue and her mind also registering for the first time that his entire top half was bare. Whatever she wanted to discuss died on her lips.

“Jak…” she said instead, although felt uncertain how to continue. It sounded desperate for him to understanding her meaning – at least, she hoped so.

“I’m fine,” he repeated, stepping closer and gently taking hold of her upper arms. The shutters had fallen over his cerulean optics, hiding any indication of his pain – but not quickly enough. She wriggled out of his grip and leant forward, kissing him once, softly, on the mouth. He melted at the contact, she could feel his longing.

“I’m sleeping in here tonight.” It was a statement, not a request, and one he did not argue with. If there was anything he had learnt about Taryn and the women of Haven City, it was not to argue with them. She wished to comfort him by sharing his bed. It wouldn’t necessarily lead to anything further, but he wasn’t quite in the right mind for that now.

She manoeuvred him backwards onto the bed and cuddled under in the covers with him, then stretched over to flick off the lamp switch, casting the room in darkness once more. Against him, she noticed he felt strangely distant, so decided to break the barrier by cuddling as close to his bare, tanned body as she could. It was unexpected, and he let out a hiss at the contact with her softness.

“Talk to me,” came her order.

“About what?” he asked innocently, but the attempt to evade the command was met by a poke in his arm, so he relented, although awkwardly. “There’s still…Dark Eco in my body, from…well, you know, and…it’s permanent. It can affect my sleep.”

“Is that all?”

“What do you mean, ‘is that all?’?”

“I _mean_ , is that all that’s affecting you? Isn’t there a trigger for the Eco?”

_Damn. She knows that much._ “Usually…emotional triggers,” Jak said vaguely. “Anger, fear…”

“Anything negative,” Taryn finished. Regardless of recalling his agony at the transformation in the Water Slums, she asked, “Does it hurt?”

“…yes.”

“And…will it hurt _you_?”

Understanding the distinction of her words, he shook his head. “The Light Eco balances it, so it won’t damage me.”

Somewhat satisfied with that answer, she decided not to probe any further, for fear of further upsetting him or causing the change into his destructive alter ego (a worst-case scenario, which she doubted would occur). Instead, she ran her fingers lightly through his tresses and across his forehead. Her other hand lay on his chest, stroking lazy circles. It would hopefully soothe and lull him into a peaceful slumber.

Thoroughly enjoying the sensation, his eyes closed and breathing regulated. _She’s good at this._ He was also surprised that she wanted to touch or even be in the same room as him, knowing what he could become, if not careful. _She’s not frightened of my darkness. Maybe she thinks I can control it._ That was based on a large amount of trust, something that didn’t come easily from people, even after he saved the world several times. It didn’t matter that he was now balanced by a glorious light.

“Relax,” she muttered, feeling his agitated thoughts through his stiffening body, having a fair idea of what it was, so offered another peck on his lips. When they parted, he curled his arm around her body and held on tight.

“Taryn?” he murmured.

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

She smiled into the darkness, yet replied only with a command. “Sleep.”

He would have protested, if not for her massaging skills. It wasn’t until his body became limp that she removed her hand and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, listening to his heartbeat and praying to the Precursors that he wouldn’t have any more bad dreams.

* * *

 

Sleeping well made a difference to how Taryn awakened the following morning. The recollection of the previous night played in her mind. With a yawn and languidly stretching her limbs, she discovered, to her disappointment, that she was alone in the bed.

_Where is he?_ she wondered, then considered the possibility he was already downstairs. _I just hope he slept as well as I did._

With a slightly dampened mood, she left the comfort of Jak’s bedroom and sauntered into her own to get properly dressed, then trundled downstairs, her half-asleep mind not quite making sense of the crashing noises occurring in the living room. Upon reaching the bottom of the flight of stairs, she discovered the cause.

Daxter watching cartoons.

“DAXTER!” Taryn yelled over the sounds, making the rodent’s fur stand on end and his entire body whip ‘round to face her. Realising the problem, he quickly reduced the volume on the television, then offered her a crooked grin.

“Oops. Sorry.”

“Thank you,” she replied, albeit shaking her head, and wandered into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

“Sleep well?” the Ottsel asked.

“ _Don’t_.”

“It was just a question.”

“It was not. You’re poking your nose where it’s not wanted. Maybe you and Jinx should begin an ‘antagonise Taryn’ club, or something…”

“Now _there’s_ an idea!”

“ _Daxter_ …what do you want?” she complained.

“What do _you_ want?” he shot back.

“A coffee. And a TV at a sensible volume, so the neighbours don’t chase us with pitchforks.”

“That is the _wrong_ answer!”

“What? _What_? Just get to the point.”

“ _You_ wanna ask me where Jakky-boy is.”

“‘Jakky-boy’? Don’t let him hear you say that. He gave me a bit of a hard time with ‘Blondie’,” she remarked.

The rodent frowned. “I don’t remember that.”

“It was in the Power Station, a couple of years ago. You just returned for a trip to the Strip Mine, covered in gunk… _anyway_. Never mind that. I’ll play your stupid game. Where could Jak have gotten at _stupid o’clock_?”

“He needed to arrange tickets and pack his bags, most likely.” At her surprised expression, he added, “Don’t worry. He’s not goin’ _today_.”

“Where _is_ he going? When?” she asked. _Why didn’t he mention anything to me?_

“I don’t know,” he replied, but it was clearly a lie. He knew very well what his blonde friend was up to. When the latter started pulling out a suitcase and flung things onto his bed, Daxter initially tilted his head at the behaviour, but one quick glance at the calendar later, and it became obvious that the most haunting date of Jak’s life was coming up. “Maybe you could ask him?”

“Do you know where he is now?” she demanded. The Ottsel couldn’t help but feel a tad frightened by her suddenly stormy expression; it was a rare occurrence, which he thankfully only witnessed a couple of times before. Fortunately, she had always looked that way at _other_ people.

He nodded and gave directions, hoping the blonde could deal with her temper.

* * *

 

Most of his things were already packed, leaving little else to do right now, but think.

About Taryn, it seemed. _Again._

Jak’s mind kept returning to his birthday. Things had ventured a little out of control between them, moving too quickly and frightening her. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, allowing her to regain her composure, no matter how sore it left his pride. _Something_ held her back that he didn’t fully understand, but there was a powerful need within him that forced him to keep trying with her. There was no way he _couldn’t_ have her in his life now, subsequently giving her utter control over his desires.

He didn’t know if it was mere coincidence, then, when last night’s dream had resulted in her sharing his bed for the first time, cradling him to sleep. And, for almost a year, his slumber had gone uninterrupted. Her presence was a balm to his grief.

The former plan was to sneak off _alone_ to Spargus and commemorate his father, collect some of the latter’s possessions, which would have eventually been passed down to _Mar_ , the Kid…and it also would have been a break, a reunion with Sig to see how the Wastelander was dealing with the role of King.

Jak simply hadn’t wanted to take his rightful place as leader of either Haven or Spargus, feeling, above all, unfit for the job.

The nineteen year old went through a mental checklist. Sig had been notified of the impending arrival – he was more than welcoming and looking forward to seeing a friend. Daxter wanted to remain in Haven City, giving his friend the time needed to get away from it all.

Yet it wasn’t fair to leave the girlfriend and venture into the Wasteland alone, the blonde now realised, not when she could help him cope with everything. That way, it could be more like a proper holiday, a little getaway, where they could _finally_ spend time together in the sunshine and sand.

That was all based on the assumption she even _wanted_ to go there with him.

“Jak.”

Said male swung around at the familiar feminine tenor, face lighting up at seeing Taryn stood before him. “Hey. What brings you here?”

He was not prepared for what came next.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, her expression a combination of wounded bewilderment.

“Tell you what?” He also appeared confused.

She lost her temper, feeling a betrayal of trust. “Don’t play games with me! You’re going away! And you didn’t even have the decency to tell me. So, I’m assuming you don’t trust me enough to even say goodbye!”

He blinked, startled by her tenor, having never heard her speak to him in such a manner. Keira and Ashelin had, on occasion, which he detested, but it never crossed his mind that he might hear it from Taryn. _Maybe I_ did _screw it up beyond repair. Again._

“I _accidentally_ found it out from Daxter this morning,” she continued to rant. “It’s not like you have to tell me _everything_ or take me _everywhere_ with you, but you could have told me that much.”

“Oh, uh…” Jak wasn’t sure how to phrase his explanation, especially with her narrowed green eyes glaring at him like that. He swallowed hard. “I…I’m sorry. I…” _Wasn’t going to tell you,_ he should have honestly replied, but had a fair idea that would _somehow_ make things worse.

“So you should be!” she snapped, folding her arms. “So? Spill it. What’s going on?”

_Boy, she’s scary when she’s mad._ Perhaps that was simply because she didn’t fall prey to emotion very often. He could have snapped at her that she had no right to chastise him, but knew from experience it wouldn’t do any good. So, he took a deep gulp of air, slowly let it out, and gazed directly into her optics. “I’m going to Spargus in a couple days.”

“Permanently?” Her voice quietened to a squeak, the fear evident.

“What? _No_! Just for a week!” he retorted, eyes wide as saucers, then recognised the worry on her countenance. _Oh, man, she thought I was going to just_ leave _her? I would never do that._ “I swear I’m coming back.”

“Oh. Good,” she replied. Upon the realisation she had spoken it aloud, her gaze averted.

“I was, er…actually wondering if you wanted to come with.”

“Huh?”

“A chance to get away from Haven for a while, a little holiday in the sun.”

_Crappity crap. I’ve gone about this all wrong._ “I thought…ugh…” She slapped a hand to her face and shook her head. _I really need to stop_ listening _to that damn furball._ “I’m such an idiot…”

He approached, relieved that she was no longer angry, and cuddled her close. She leant into his body, listening to his pounding heartbeat, and let out a relaxed sigh.

“You’re supposed to argue that I’m _not_ , Jak,” she murmured, voice muffled by the material of his sleeveless tunic.

He pressed a kiss atop her head and managed a chuckle. “Right now, I agree with you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“It was a compliment.”

“And it sounded like one.”

Although now seriously determined to squeeze some verbal compensation out of the Ottsel for alarming Taryn, she hadn’t answered Jak’s request. “So, how about it?” he prompted.

Knowing precisely what he referred to, she leant her head up. “I’ll pack my things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether to end this chapter here or the part with Jak's nightmare. :/ I'm also not sure how interesting it turned out. All I know is it took a lot of work to get it finished for all you lovely readers and reviewers. By all means, tell me if you find the story too slow, dull and/or you want me to speed up certain parts.
> 
> Anyways, we're off to the Wasteland next chapter. YAY! I'm looking forward to writing it. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would’ve posted this sooner, but I’ve felt very ill lately. :/ I did have a lot of fun with this chapter, as I got to write new scenery – and Sig! Yay!

The journey from Haven’s Port to the Wasteland was mostly spent in the land of dreams – the result of being woken too early by a strangely enthusiastic blonde and having to stand with him at the Air Bus stop for a lengthy amount of time in the chilly morning air. Taryn’s mind remained incapable of comprehending why they had to leave at such an hour, even after an explanation that the trip would be quite long.

A bump woke her, the craft landing (surprisingly smoothly) near the gates of the desert city. She immediately straightened on her seat, filled with nervous excitement at the impending view. Jak rose first, stretching his legs and hauling the bag of belongings over his shoulder, whilst she followed suit. A heavy click rang through the interior, followed by the lowering of the door. Small plumes of sand rose into the air, as it thudded to the ground, and out the pair stepped.

The winds had already picked up, sweeping across as a moderate gale. The nineteen year old instinctively linked his fingers with those of his partner’s and led her along the dunes, fearing for her safety. Marauders remained a menace and he dreaded to think what they were capable of with a beautiful girl. Taryn remained somewhat oblivious, enjoying the refreshing sensation of soft sand beneath her feet, instead of rough pavement. She was in fact so distracted that she didn’t notice they arrived at the gate.

It immediately drew back and granted them access. They proceeded into the garage, gazes cast upon the city’s King standing in the centre.

“Sig!” Jak’s countenance brightened. Once the entrance closed behind them, he let go of Taryn’s hand and practically ran over to greet the Wastelander. She observed, amused, and sauntered slowly towards the two men.

“Been a while, Cherries,” Sig grinned, giving the blonde a long-awaited pat on the back. It was a wonder the latter didn’t simple double over from the force. A little surprised to see that Jak had brought a friend, the green-eyed male offered a smile of recognition. “Even longer since I last saw you, Taryn.”

“Good to see you, too,” she replied, then blinked hard. “Or…how should I address you now? You Highness? Majesty? Kingship? Although it feels a little weird to say it…”

Sig simply laughed, a deep, heartfelt bellow. “Sig’s fine. Anyway, I am here to officially welcome you.” He nodded towards the hero. “In _your_ case, welcome back.”

Jak returned a smile, although Taryn noticed that it didn’t fully reflect in his eyes. She didn’t mention it, seeing that now was hardly the time or place – not to mention she didn’t have the correct mindset for a meaningful discussion.

“Right this way!” The Wastelander gestured with his large, armoured hand for the duo to follow. They trotted after him, guided through the inner gate, which separated into three pieces, and entered the city proper. The blonde grasped Taryn’s hand again, gently pulling her along after him.

“Where are we staying?” she sleepily murmured.

Jak cast a glance over his shoulder. “The palace.”

The nonchalant tone of his voice surprised her. “Could you…elaborate, maybe?”

“Sig got us a room there.”

Dizziness overcame the girl. Being a simple woman with simple needs, the idea of staying in a hotel – even something as conservative as the Westside, for example – seemed fancy, so a room in none other than the palace was utterly overwhelming. Yet she couldn’t work out how her boyfriend managed to wangle such a place to spend their holiday, even knowing that he was a loyal friend of Sig’s. Some important piece of information, which would complete the jigsaw puzzle, was missing.

Determining that she wasn’t awake enough to figure it out, she decided to temporarily drop it, instead focusing on the scenery. The first thing she noticed was the brown palette of the city, from the stone buildings to the rough and broken makeshift path, and the sand curling around her shoes, with each step she took. Plant life was sporadic, at best, consisting of the odd palm tree, rough bush and spiky cactus. She saw several small, red creatures dart around the area, looking somewhere between rodent and lizard.

There was something endearing about how in touch with the wild Spargus appeared to be, compared to the artificial surroundings of her home. The Wasteland burg was arid, dangerous, yet full of life, whereas Haven looked the life of the party, yet was filled with many depressed and defeated souls – even in these days of peace.

The trio followed the main path down the oddly-shaped stones, before taking a left, passing under a small, low bridge that connected two stone houses, then followed the path’s curve, up a slight hill. Small, brown creatures with oversized ears scrambled away at the sight of humans. Then the group took a sharp right, arriving at a thick, square door emblazoned with a curious orange symbol, consisting of a ball with several sharp segments and a rod at its bottom, and what appeared to be a segmental dragon curled around it. For the briefest of moments, Taryn wondered if it was a family crest, perhaps of the King and/or founder of the city.

Upon their approach, the door rose vertically, allowing them access to a lift that consisted of metal poles welded together, with wooden planks as a base. It looked rickety and incapable of holding much weight. Jak looked at the blue-haired girl and laughed at her apprehension, making her scowl in response, but she didn’t resist his pulling her onto the damned thing. Once they had stepped onto the base, it rose at a leisurely pace, although they were all too soon within the throne room of the palace.

It had hardly changed at all in a year. The blonde knew that wasn’t a long enough time – what had he expected? – but his stomach tightened at the sight of it, all the memories rising to the surface, and he reluctantly let go of Taryn’s hand. She stepped off after Sig and first stared upwards at the tall ceiling, followed by the ornate structure of the room; its blend of man-made and natural furnishings was unlike anything she had ever seen.

 _Beautiful._ She almost spoke the word aloud. Then her green eyes set upon the strangely modest throne dead ahead. Potted palms sat either side, and a water wheel spun behind, strangely hypnotic in its motions. What she enjoyed most in the room, however, were the mini waterfalls that dripped from the enormous hanging basket in the centre of the ceiling. Compared to the ornate chandeliers of Haven’s hotels, it was a bit of a wreck, but that attributed to some of its charm. She knew from her mechanic and electronic ability that ugly things often served a better purpose than the overly ornate. Besides, she quite liked the way the hanging basket looked; it perfectly suited the room.

As she perused the room, Jak kept his distance, allowing her the space to truly enjoy such new and different surroundings. He didn’t need to see her face to know she held an expression of complete awe.

“You look right at home,” Sig remarked, observing the girl’s amazement. She glanced at him and gave a shrug. “Had enough of a look?” With a nod, he continued. “I’ll show you two your room.”

Both visitors obediently trotted after the Wastelander, as he wandered through a side entrance that led to the other areas of the palace. As well as the throne room, there were numerous bedrooms, a study, armoury and even somewhere the fresh water had created a private swimming area for the King or any guests of his choosing.

Taryn hung back slightly from the two males, as she more carefully admired the décor and considered the idea of Jak being filled with such awe on his first tour. Ahead of her, the pair quietly conversed, although she was far too distracted to take notice.

“I wasn’t expecting you to have company,” Sig admitted. “So, I arranged a bigger room…”

The blonde’s face flushed. “Uh…thanks, I guess.”

The King nudged the younger male and knowingly grinned, causing further embarrassment, and earning a playful elbow in return. They left their discussion at that; anything more they needed to discuss could wait for when Taryn couldn’t potentially eavesdrop. Still, it was surely a surprise to Sig that the hero had yet another girl on his hip, and even more that she was invited to Spargus with him – at this time, to boot. However, loyal, mature and independent as he was, the Wastelander never busy-bodied or asked too many questions; for that, Jak was eternally grateful.

“Here we are, lovebirds,” Sig retorted, opening the door and allowing the duo to go in ahead of him; Taryn entered first, and froze in the centre, mouth dropping open. It kept with the rest of the furnishings, although was mostly spacious and bare of ornaments, apart from a wooden-framed mirror fixed to one wall, double wardrobe and King-size bed against the opposite wall. To the far left was a large window that let in vast amounts of sun and moonlight, its curtains fluttering ever so slightly in the tender zephyr.

The luggage was placed on the floor at the end of the bed. The nineteen year old turned back to study the room. As beautiful and striking as it was, there lacked a certain presence, leaving the room somewhat cold – at least, that’s what he had felt, until his girlfriend turned to face him, wearing the biggest grin on her face, optics twinkling with excitement. Such a reaction swept any negative feelings away.

 _Thanks, Taryn,_ he thought, only vocally directing his gratitude towards Sig. “Thanks.”

“I’ll leave you to get settled,” the armoured male said, tempted to add a wink at the end, but merely meandered out of the room, closing the door behind.

Filled to bursting with rare enthusiasm, Taryn darted for the window and caught sight of the spectacular view that overlooked the entire city.

“Whoa!” she cried, leaning forward, wearing a face-splitting smile of awe on her face. Jak joined her, amused by her abruptly zealous disposition. “I’ve never even been beyond Haven’s walls ‘til now. Well…beyond the Pumping Station, at least. But, anyway…this is incredible.”

Although surprised by her confession, a little smile crept across his lips. He felt unable to help the warmth spreading through his chest, the satisfaction of being the one to show her all these new things. It was at that point he realised just how glad he was to have brought her with him, regardless of what this trip meant, what it was supposed to be. “Since you love it so much, why don’t I give you the full tour?”

Her head swung around and she stared directly into those big, endearing blue eyes. “Really? You’d do that?”

He silently nodded.

“I’d love to,” she responded, accepting his offered hand. It was warm, comforting and full of promise. She couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

When Jak promised a tour of the city, he meant it. They looked at _everything_. He began by leading her down the stones, heading towards the Eastern sector, which housed the Arena. It was closed, but the blonde had certain privileges in the city, so he could show her around.

The Arena was preceded by a large stairwell and consisted of a throne at the front of the room. A number of bleachers encircled either side of the main gladiatorial area, consisting of matter-formers sitting on a volcanic expanse. He explained how the matter-formers functioned – she immediately understood the principle – then how he’d fought his way through the three tests that would guarantee him citizenship. She listened to it all, absolutely fascinated, asking particular questions about the sorts of challenges the Arena offered and the various laws of the city.

She had passed through the garage on the way into Spargus, but hadn’t the chance to take a closer look at the car collection. He promised she could see it properly tomorrow, joking that it would be impossible to leave the area, once they took a good look at the buggies and raced around the desert. He also advised her to keep an eye on Kleiver.

Although a tad disheartened to not see the vehicles, another contraption preoccupied her attention – a Light Eco vent. It was beautiful and hypnotic, the way the effervescent energy floated upwards from the vent, and she desired to touch it.

“Whoa, there!” Jak’s hand caught her outstretched hand by the wrist and stopped it in its tracks. Taryn immediately froze and came face-to-face with his soft, almost apologetic smile. She didn’t resist, sensing there was a very good reason for his actions, and he quickly let go. “That isn’t a good idea; it could harm you.”

His words confused her, and she frowned. “Then how did _you_ survive?”

He realised that she was deadly serious – and concerned, as she had been about his nightmares. With a shrug, he began. “I’ve got no idea why I can withstand it, let alone channel it. Just always have, since I was a kid. I asked the Precursors, but they gave me a ton of non-answers.” He let out a light chuckle.

She cast her gaze back at the vent. “Until you explained it to me, I thought…” She paused, concerned about what she was to discuss. “I didn’t think it existed, let alone that you – or anyone else, for that matter – could channel it. I’d always thought it was a myth; bedtime stories they used to tell us in the orphanage.”

The blonde blinked, recalling what she told him of her youth. When she was little, those tales of Eco and Mar must have kept her going, given her hope in a dystopian world. It was quite sweet, actually. It also must have been quick a shock to learn they were pieces of history, rather than bedtime stories to help frightened, lonely children sleep at night.

“Come on,” he suddenly said, retreating from the area. Taryn offered one last, wistful glance, then trotted after him.

They travelled to the Western section of Spargus. The market sat near the coast, filled with various fruit and vegetables. Compared to the Bazaar, it was quaint – although there were as many rats as in Haven City. At the mouth of the beach sat the gun turret tower, perched atop a mound of rocks. It pointed outwards, always ready to defend attacks from the sea, as it had during the Dark Maker attack.

The blonde chose a spot to the left of the turret, on the edge of the beachfront, where he and Taryn could dangle their legs over and admire the clear, unspoilt view of the sky and surrounding waters. They did so, her head leaning against his shoulder. It reminded her of their trip to the Precursor Mountains, although Spargus was wholly different, with its wide, open sky and lack of foliage. Another kind of beautiful.

 _That could also be said about Jak,_ she thought, in that instant realising how well he suited this place – wilderness beneath a quiet and calm exterior. He wasn’t like the other men she had dated before, who possessed either brains or brawn. He could be dangerous and powerful or gentle and cheerful – the big difference being that _he_ chose when to do so.

 _Still…_ She wasn’t blind, could sense the underlying sadness and pain beneath his smiles. He was struggling with something, using the tour and her presence as a distraction from whatever monumental task bore down on his shoulders. She just wished to be capable of doing something to help.

It then occurred to her there was a far better way to distract him than a joyous wander through the city. Moving at a snail’s pace would go out the window tonight. He needed her right now, and all that mattered was her determination to help him overcome it.

Only…she needed to plan…

A yawn broke free from her mouth, causing Jak to snicker.

“Time to head back?” he enquired.

“But I don’t wanna,” she mock-argued, like a spoilt child. He quickly cut off her protests, when he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her close. She was really secure, although his warm body and comforting embrace was making her sleepier. His lips were soft against her forehead, and she snuggled further into him.

“Will you nap with me?” she mumbled against his chest.

“Can’t. Got to talk to Sig,” he replied, then sighed at her noise of complaint. “Do you want to ride my Sand Shark tomorrow or not?”

Her head rose and she bit back an amatory wisecrack. “Fine, fine…I’ll be good.”

* * *

 

Back in their quarters, the blue-haired adolescent flopped backwards onto the double bed with a tired huff, realising just how tired she actually was from the walking. Jak approached and pulled the cover up, tucking her in. As he leant down and pressed a kiss to her temple, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the affectionate gesture. He then strolled out into the corridor, towards the throne room to finally catch up with Sig as promised.

The blonde immediately found said Wastelander settled on the throne itself.

“Heya,” the former called, approaching, hands in his pockets.

“Back at last, huh?” Sig looked around. “Where’s your girl?”

Jak sighed at the reference to Taryn, but resisted rolling his eyes. “Napping.”

“You managed to tire her with a tour, huh?”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen her so excited about a place before…although she admitted she hadn’t been far out of Haven.”

“That wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with you?”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Ah, you know I’m just playin’ with you.”

“Whatever. She needs a break.”

“I guess I’m kinda happy for her, considerin’…” the armoured male began, then realised he’d said one word too many. _So much for not buttin’ in._

“Considering what?” the nineteen year old blinked.

Sig shrugged. “Life ain’t exactly been a picnic for her. The way things used to be, she ended up on the wrong side of the law too many times. Had to look out for her, you know? Been good for her to have a little light in her life.”

Jak picked his next words a tad carefully, not intending to get too carried away in his admiration for his girlfriend. “She…deserves it.”

“You’re dead right about that.” The King nodded his agreement. Then he decided on a change of subject. “There are some things here you should go through.”

“Things?”

“Damas had some stuff he planned to give his son, when he was old enough. So, I thought you should inherit them. This way.” The Wastelander led the blonde down a different hallway this time, towards the study. “There’s Mar’s armour, some of those artefacts you found…a few other things.”

Jak felt he should have found insult in the idea of going through his deceased father’s belongings, but knew that was not how it was intended; if anything, such words softened the blow.

A multitude of impressive trophies, artefacts and weapons littered the walls, shelves and bookcases. Having never been here before, it was a novelty for the hero to observe. He took the time to examine each and every object, feeling a sense of longing and nostalgia. At his side stood Sig, with a Gunstaff in hand, which he offered to the former. Staring at it, Jak recalled to whom it once belonged. Taking it, he felt its weight and passed his hands along the metal, getting a feel for its weight and power.

“Suits you,” the King warmly remarked.

“Yeah…” the blonde said quietly, then set the weapon to one side and looked through the rest of the objects. It was strange to be here, seeing such things, and yet he had only been gone several months. The whole world appeared to have shifted in that time. His father was dead, and he still couldn’t quite believe it, or force that horrible unease from his heart.

Roughly a year ago, Damas was the stoic leader of Spargus City, rescuing Jak, Daxter and Pecker from the harsh Wasteland, thanks to a beacon Ashelin promised would help someone find the trio. The King showed the blonde hero the ropes, welcomed the latter to a new society, when Haven had all but given up on him. Without realising the truth, the pair viewed one another as father and son.

Then Jak made the mistake of calling for help in the old Stadium ruins, leading to Damas’ death.

Initially, the nineteen year old’s hatred was directed at Veger, followed by inevitable self-loathing, and passed through a stage of detesting the Precursors for setting up events as they were. Finally, he came full circle, once more filled with self-loathing…accompanied by added emptiness. Considering the sole father figure in his life was Samos, the pain of losing a relationship that had never fully flourished had been surprisingly crippling.

_Did Damas have any idea who I was? Was he reminded of the Kid, every time he saw me? Why am I giving myself a hard time? Didn’t I do everything I could in the end?_

Jak swept a hand over his face and leant back from his inheritance, needing another distraction. “How’s trade here?”

“Better, since we officially established contact with Haven. I talked with Ashelin and the Wastelanders who wanted to return to the big smoke have been allowed, although I’m glad there weren’t that many. A lot of them are happy enough here, and I think it’s grand.”

To hear such news was lightening. The red-head Governess offered the blonde updates of goings-on within the “forgotten city”, yet it wasn’t until arriving her that he realised how much he actually missed his second home.

“Since I _know_ what kinda man you are, I should tell you the buggies are in tip-top condition, warm and waitin’ for you to get back out into the wild,” Sig beamed.

“Sounds like you spotted a few shiny, new toys,” Jak replied. It was just the what he needed right now. With a mock-nonchalant shrug, he said, “I wouldn’t mind going digging.”

* * *

 

A little wrung out from adventuring on the dunes in his Sand Shark and collecting as many artefacts as one could fit on the passenger side of his buggy, the blonde male felt relieved at returning to his quarters in the palace. It had been strange to go toy-hunting alone, having always done so with Daxter on his shoulder, either cracking jokes or yelling the obvious. Yet it was also quite cathartic to spend an extended amount of time alone – the last few occasions being before the Ottsel entered his life, and two years in Haven’s prison. Jak gave a shudder and tried to lock those memories away.

Reaching the door, he gently pushed it ajar. Unable to see light coming from the room, he deduced that Taryn was likely still sleeping off the day’s events. He didn’t want to wake her, regardless of the fact he needed to be soothed to sleep in her arms.

He knew it would be like this upon his arrival, and had expected the worst. Originally, he had resolved to shoulder it all on his own, but a deep yearning for the peace she offered had pushed him to take her to the land of sand.

Not that he actually regretted any of it.

The gap let in a certain amount of light from the hallway to fill the room, so he could see where he was going, and he stepped into the room…freezing in his tracks.

On the King-size bed, looking every part of his dark, seductive dreams these past few weeks, was the blue-haired girl herself. Taryn laid on her side, head propped up on one hand, body draped with a skimpy nightie that showed far too much, yet hid everything he wanted to see. A dangerous glitter lit up her green optics, lips wearing the smile of a vixen. Her creamy skin was illuminated by the moonlight from the window, giving her an ethereal quality that didn’t belong to a mere mortal. Her hair hung loose, in an alluring waterfall, swept back and hanging down one side of her face.

 _How long has she been waiting?_ he should have wondered, although logical thought was currently muddied by the electric current that seemed to have come alive in his body. He couldn’t tear his gaze away, instead unblinkingly watching, eyes wide and vocal chords stunned into silence.

His behaviour only further amused her, smirk broadening. She languidly stretched her body and slowly pushed herself onto her hands, sitting up, before stepping off the bed and standing on the floor.

“Close the door,” she said smoothly, with an undercurrent of command. He couldn’t ignore it, doing exactly as he was told, then quickly turned back towards her, albeit a tad carefully, as one would to a wily predator – and he could think of nothing wilier than she. From the satisfaction so clearly printed on her features, she enjoyed watching him dance to her tune. She sensually curled a lock of hair around her forefinger, offering her other hand for him to take, then purred her next instruction. “Come here.”

Jak told hold of her soft fingers, spellbound by her voice, and her body slithered against his, one arm around his waist and the other at his cheek. Her lips pressed to his, drinking in his flavour, quickly deepening into a passionate osculation. His eyes closed at the sensation, just as she wanted. Her hand slipped around to the back of his head and tangled in blonde tresses, tugging just hard enough for him to gasp into her mouth, then bit down onto his bottom lip, hard enough to make it bleed, and pulled from the kiss. His eyes flew open from shock, and he licked the drop of blood forming.

Both hands slipped down his muscular arms and around his torso, then up over his chest. Her fingers found the straps of his cobalt tunic and deftly undid them, then pushed the garment apart, revealing his bare chest. Unable to help herself, her fingers briefly paused at the crystal hanging from his pendant. It shimmered with a combination of pale blue and purple-black energy, and it was then she knew the impatience of his desire.

Taryn continued, trailing her hands down the middle of his body, pausing at the hem of his trousers. His cerulean optics glanced downwards and he let out a soft breath at the contact. Her fingers then moved up and pushed the tunic from his upper body. It tumbled to the floor, followed by the belt of his trousers. He stood before her, helpless in her machinations. The trousers soon joined the tunic.

When her hands came to his pants, however, he grasped both of her hands and stared into her feline eyes, his expression caught somewhere between pained arousal and mild fear. Then, with a slightly ragged breath, he managed to speak. “I want to…take off yours…”

Taryn felt brave up until that moment, but sudden anxiety of him seeing her naked flashed through her body. She almost denied his request, but stamped on her fear, instead giving him a nod. Her fears didn’t matter right now, she reminded herself – not if it meant taking away his pain, even only for one night.

_Do whatever you want, Jak. Tonight, I’m all yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to alter the rating from T, so didn’t put too much detail in the love-making scene. For those of you interested, there is an explicit version in the works, entitled Made For You, that will be posted on this profile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s about time I offered credit to melody1987 for assuring me the chapters are fine. Without your assistance, I’d still be on chapter nine, fretting about Jak and Taryn’s first kiss. XD And many thanks for reading through this chapter. Ugh.
> 
> For those of you who don’t know, the story I mentioned at the end of last chapter, Made For You, has now been posted on AO3. *parties*

A breeze tickled the teen’s skin, although she had trouble recognising it with her sleep-addled mind, forcing her to awaken. She shifted beneath the silken quilt cover, immediately realising two things – she was completely naked in a King-size bed, situated within a guest room of Spargus Palace.

Yesterday’s events suddenly flooded her mind, one particular thought at the forefront. _I slept with Jak…_

With several blinks and crane of her neck, she located him stood across from the bed, watching and wearing a serene smile on his face. She rolled onto her back and sat up, resting against the headboard and hurriedly recovering herself with the duvet, before her feline optics scrutinised his appearance – tangled, blonde-green hair, bright, cerulean eyes…then his attire, which consisted of figure-hugging, mid-brown trousers and a loose, broken-white shirt open at the collar and buttoned halfway down, revealing his tanned neck and top of his chest.

 _What a way to wake up,_ she approved.

“Good morning,” he said. “Sleep well?”

She gave a nod, then observed the familiar surroundings. It was just getting light, a muted glow settling across the beige-brown palette. In a soft voice, she remarked, “I like this room.”

“So do I,” he agreed. _Even more, after what we did in it._

As if sensing his thoughts, a small, shy smile crept across her lips, and she stared into his large, boyish orbs. “How about you? Did you sleep well?” Receiving a nod in reply, she delicately added, “Any more…dreams?”

“No…not last night,” he whispered, surprised by the realisation. After making love to her, he had fallen straight to sleep, calm and satisfied. “I slept well. _Really_ well.”

“Can’t imagine why,” she teased, letting out a chuckle and biting her lower lip, studying his reaction. With a roll of the eyes, he sauntered up and sat on the edge of the bed. His gaze swept over her long legs and bare shoulders, across her sleepy countenance; she suddenly felt self-conscious, fidgeting beneath the covers to stretch her lower limbs and wriggle her toes free of numbness.

Jak turned his body to face the window, before looked back at Taryn. “The sun’s rising. Did you wanna…watch it with me?”

The latter heard the uncertainty in his tenor and features, realising why he had woken her in the first place. _He wants to watch the sunrise with me? That’s kind of sweet. And romantic._ “Desert sunrise for breakfast? Sure,” she responded. “Just let me throw something on.”

His countenance lit up and he moved away from the bed, allowing her some room and privacy to get up and dressed. A blush still crawled across his cheeks at the memory of seeing her naked form, and that was during the night, with only the moonlight to illuminate their bodies. It was just touching daylight now, meaning he would be able to see _everything_.

Of course, she noticed, as always. It was one of the things he loved about her, but it could also be perceived as a curse. She saw beyond his angry, rebellious and reckless nature, to the pained darkness and struggle within. And she wasn’t afraid – never left his side.

Yet. It was something he hoped would never come.

Now decent, she advanced towards the window and peered outside. Her eyes grew in size upon watching the oil painting that was Spargus City. Somehow, it was more beautiful than yesterday afternoon. And there were no words to describe it; “whoa” was inadequate this time.

The blonde crept up behind her, hooking his arms around her midriff and leaning her back against his front. She settled into his embrace, letting out a breath and enjoying the scenery.

That was when decided this was how she wanted to wake up every morning.

“So…what do you want to do today?” he whispered into her ear.

“Can I play with your Sand Shark?” she enquired.

“Thought you already did.”

Taryn playfully pushed her bum against him. Not expecting it, he sharply jolted away from her, but quickly recovered and pulled her into a rough hug, tickling her sides. She giggled and slowly began sinking to the floor, unable to maintain balance. He crouched beside her, continuing to hold her against him. Eventually, once she had stopped wobbling, he helped her back onto her feet, and they continued their admiration of the scenery.

Leaning down and pressing a kiss to her neck, Jak spoke again. “We can do _whatever_ you want.”

“You know…” she began, feigning deliberation. “I wish I’d brought my skimpy little bikini. Would have, if I’d known the palace had a little swimming pool.”

His lips parted and he drew in a sharp breath, imagination running wild. Yet she hadn’t finished musing and turning him into putty with her suggestions. “I suppose I _could_ still take a dip in there, without it…”

“Stop that,” he growled, failing to prevent pictures of _Bikini Taryn_ and _Skinny Dipping Taryn_ from floating around his psyche. _What is she trying to do to me?_ Struggling, he decided to steer her back to his earlier statement. “You still haven’t really told me what you want to do.”

“Sand Shark?” she repeated, hopeful.

“Later,” he replied, a tad firmly.

“Aw…okay.” She spent some time thinking, then shrugged. “I don’t know. What do _you_ want to do?”

There wasn’t a way for Jak to answer, without giving away his aroused mood. It felt far too tempting to speak his mind, but he just about restrained himself. Having already shared themselves with one another, he decided to allow the sensation to settle.

“Let’s just watch the sunrise for a while.”

* * *

 

Several hours later, at a more sensible time of day, the pair stood in the garage, admiring the eight buggies parked around the edges, each vehicle begging to be thrown around the Wasteland. The area was devoid of other life, offering the perfect opportunity for Jak to show Taryn the individual cars in detail.

He left the Sand Shark (his favourite) ‘til last, manoeuvring it into the centre of the area and stepping back to allow her to truly admire its mechanics. As her hand swept over its chassis, tracing the arches of its sparsely-placed armour. To the untrained eye, it was little more than a metal cage on wheels, which seemed a disadvantage. For the blue-haired girl, she saw a work of art, speed and power balanced in a neat, little package.

“This is a beautifully constructed car,” she remarked. “Those Wastelanders really know their stuff.”

With a raise of the eyebrows, surprised at her observations, he admitted, “It’s my favourite.”

“Good eye,” she said, then began describing, perhaps more to herself than the blonde, the particulars of the vehicle. Yet he no longer felt able to listen, a past moment tugging at his mind and rising to the surface.

_Jak rested his hand on the armour of the Sand Shark, admiring its shape, ruggedness, power and the rumble of its engine. From the corner of a violet optic, Damas looked over at the young man, smirking at the expression on the eighteen year old’s face, the build-up of adrenaline._

_“A fine vehicle, isn’t it?” the King said, redirecting the blonde’s attention. The latter’s body straightened, almost to attention, like a good soldier. But it was almost a natural motion, the act of a…Damas didn’t want to finish that sentence._

_“Yeah, um…” Jak trailed off, uncomfortable addressing the older male by any title, but anything other than ‘Sire’ or ‘Your Majesty’ sounded inadequate._

_“This one-” the King continued, patting the opposite side of the chassis. “-is my personal favourite. It’s gotten me through far too many close encounters in my time.” He then exchanged looks with the promising newbie. “Take good care of her.”_

_Then he turned and wandered away, leaving the blonde with a sense of eerie familiarity._

The memory stung, especially now that Jak knew the truth. He quickly transformed his sour feeling into something else, distracting himself with thoughts of Taryn and the pain _she_ had been through during her own, difficult past. It was easier for him, although he realised that was a secondary reason. The primary motive was that he needed to know if she would be alright, racing again. He didn’t want it spoilt by traumatising her.

“Are you okay…riding in this?” he queried, with a disposition so awkward that she almost laughed. But she didn’t, sensing the sincerity in his words. For once, she took the serious road and responded appropriately.

“It’s not the racing,” she elucidated. “But the track. Just that particular track. The memories linger.”

There was nothing else to be said, but the tension in the air didn’t immediately dissipate.

“Climb in,” he said, getting into the driver’s seat. “We can tumble around the Wasteland for as long as you need.”

She clambered inside, next to him, then leant over a tad. With a purr to her voice, she asked, “Is that a promise?”

Cerulean turned azure, drawn in by the innuendo, toying with the idea of making love to her in the blazing heat, on the seat of the car. Then it was pushed to the back of his mind and he returned to the present, starting up the engine and speeding through the gate.

* * *

 

Unlike her reaction in the Stadium, the seventeen year old felt utterly at ease – or it at least appeared her joy was genuine. Jak sincerely hoped that was the case, as he chauffeured her around the dunes.

To further coerce her into taking more pleasure in their ride-around, he offered her something she wouldn’t be able to resist. “How about it? You wanna drive stick?”

Given the beaming smile he received in return, he realised it had been a silly question. More than anything, she desired to ride again. Perhaps it would even be one step towards helping her through her fear of the Stadium track.

The Sand Shark pulled to a stop and they swapped seats. A moment of hesitation quickly passed, and she grasped the wheel in her hands. It felt strange and new, yet nostalgic. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the wheel, she felt a throb in her heart. _It’s been so long._ Her foot pressed the pedal and the buggy shot off again across the sand. She should have kept under a certain speed limit, but the abrupt rush of adrenaline through her veins was like touching the sun. Her vision muddied, and all she knew was the primal sensation of racing at high speed, the thrill from the danger of avoiding obstacles. She expertly swerved and cut every corner, taking her excitement to new heights.

In the passenger seat, the blonde was uncertain whether to be awed or terrified. Her driving really was something else. Tess hadn’t lied about the blue-haired girl’s “crazy” skills; he could only imagine how the latter performed on the NYFE circuit several years ago. _And they called Erol crazy on the track,_ he thought. No wonder the red-head saw her as a potential threat and had taken her out of the running – although that clearly didn’t absolve him of any wrongdoing.

When Taryn considerably slowed the vehicle and cruised through the desert, she was able to glance, on occasion, at her blonde passenger, noticing that, even after their previous night together, that one, particular problem continued to bother him.

Considering it had been her trump card, she was unsure of what else to do – besides simply ask. _But not now,_ she thought. _When we return to the city._

* * *

 

Once over the threshold, the blue-haired teen turned the wheel, skidding the vehicle horizontally into the garage. Sand sprayed from the wheels, as it came to a neat stop in the middle of the area. Too late, however, she realised it parked directly in front of Sig, who awaited the pair. Fortunately, he had covered his eyes to avoid getting grains in his eyes.

Taryn stood up on the seat, optics twinkling and her face practically divided in half from a beaming smile, before hopping out of the vehicle and landing before the King. Jak followed suit, exchanging knowing glances with the dark-skinned male that thankfully went unnoticed. Her attention was far too absorbed in the after-buzz of zooming around the Wasteland.

She affectionately patted the side of the car. “I _love_ this.”

“I can see that,” Sig said. “The way you parked…you’re a good driver.” Amused by her flattered reaction, he then nudged Jak. “Would make a good Wastelander, too.”

The blonde should have found solace in said remark, yet it only intensified the call of home. Becoming a member of Spargus society meant she would be a permanent fixture in the city; where she went, he would want to follow. It was a scary thought, like peering too far into their future together and seeing its final destination.

A mental shake of the head refocused his mentality on the here and now. _What’s the time?_ He tilted his head upwards at the sky, able to determine such a thing from the position of the sun. There was no way to put this off, no matter how much he enjoyed spending the day with his girlfriend.

_Time to go._

He leant towards Sig and spoke in a lower register. “Keep her busy, ‘til I get back.”

The older male nodded, but the niggling feeling in the back of his head simply refused to budge. He considered it a better strategy to not keep Taryn in the dark, but, then again, it wasn’t really any of the Wastelander’s business. _I ain’t a meddler,_ he insisted to himself.

Jak silently stepped away, choosing to walk the route to the graveyard. It would allow him to think clearly. So as to not arouse suspicion, Sig discussed the various vehicles available to Taryn and riding across the dunes.

Yet it appeared she hadn’t been fooled for even a moment. “What’s going on with Jak?” Noticing her lover’s disappearing trick meant something was definitely amiss, but he refused to talk; by that logic, it had to be something _big_ – larger than transforming into a dark monster. _Just what is he going through?_ “I have a right to know, so…if you know something, you’ll tell me what’s up, right?”

The King understood the mild threat was due to her tense reaction, and he truly understood there and then why she accompanied the blonde to Spargus. She _knew_ the latter’s pain, more than he realised. There was such a thing as being too insular.

 _Okay, I’m breakin’ my own rule. Just this once._ Sig could at least tell her _some_ of the truth. “He’s taken a trip to the cemetery, okay? To commemorate a death. Is that enough information to go on?”

The seventeen year old’s face paled. “Who? Who is he there for?”

But the twenty eight year old wouldn’t say, knowing how she would behave, upon learning such startling information, her need to discover the whole picture for her story and hear it directly from Jak’s lips.

“Fine, so you won’t tell me. Just give me directions to the cemetery,” she demanded. Sig rose an eyebrow at her tenor, forcing her to amend her words. “Please. _Please_ give me the directions.”

He then did as she requested and offered her directions. “It’s on the outskirts of the city. Head through this gate and turn right, then keep going dead North. It’s not far.”

“Thanks.” She clambered back into the same car – the one most suited for her desired destination. With a roar, it charged onward.

On her rush to the graveyard, her mind raced at the identity of the deceased person Jak would commemorate, yet all that came to mind was one of his comments.

 _“I never really knew my father. Then I…_ lost _him. The pain you’re feeling…I feel it, too.”_

But that alone wasn’t sufficient, wasn’t anywhere near clear enough.

* * *

 

The Sand Shark came to a halt on the edge of the Spargus graveyard. It was easy to locate, even without directions. Taryn quickly cut the buggy’s engine, to ensure nobody would hear, and continued her approach on foot.

The entrance consisted of a basically-constructed arch, connected to a ring of stone propped up by numerous pillars. Two, tall Oracle totem poles stood either side of the entrance, their jewelesque eyes shimmering from the intense sunshine. The entire area appeared strangely old-world, yet venerable and surprisingly glamourous.

Up and over the next dune, moving cautiously, she stepped through the opening, wary of the possibility that the Oracles might not grant her access, and followed a series of worn blocks that created a pathway through the lower section. Her optics constantly searched for the nineteen year old, whilst simultaneously admiring the scenery, with sadness in her heart. Every cenotaph, left and right, was decorated with Precursor script, denoting the various inhabitants of the sand city. Each individual had died from various causes – heat, the desert, natural causes, battle, Metal Heads, Dark Makers…

Taryn had never even been near a cemetary before, afraid of what she might feel. Her chest was uncomfortably tight, slightly restricting breathing.

More Oracles sat in the area, these ones small and stout variations. She wondered if the people of Spargus saw them as guardians of the deceased, guides of souls to the afterlife.

Upon reaching a second archway that led to an upper level, she noticed it was far more elaborate, embedded with crystal that randomly changed colour – similar to Jak’s necklace, she noted – and surmised that the upper classes, along with past Kings, rested within.

When she finally reached the upper level of the graveyard, said blonde immediately came into view. She froze, then quickly crouched behind the closest pillar. He stared, unblinkingly and blankly ahead. He bent down, a flower grasped between two fingers and a thumb, and placed it before the headstone. Never big on botany, she had no clue as to the type of flower. He then knelt down, knees in the soft sand, mouth moving, although she couldn’t hear his words from such a distance. A moment later, he straightened up and wandered away, the task complete.

Taryn didn’t immediately approach, first checking the coast was clear, before sneaking over to the same place and at last finding out the identity of the deceased individual. She knelt and stared at the gift left behind.

According to Wastelanders, the violet plant was known as an amaranth, said to never wilt, even when picked. It was notoriously hard to locate, requiring specific weather conditions to grow, but Jak had somehow found one – specifically for this moment.

Green eyes searched the cenotaph and read the name carved into it, in the same font.

_Damas._

Her brow furrowed in confusion, the name feeling familiar. _Right!_ she recalled. _He was the leader of Spargus; its King._ But she still felt something was missing to completely put two and two together. _What_ is _it?_ What was Jak’s connection to the leader of Spargus? The former leader of Haven City? A gift that thought out and rare wasn’t simply left for anyone. There was some connection between the two that she just hadn’t yet figured out. In an effort to aid her thinking, she shut her eyes.

The sudden scuffle of nearby movement startled her out of the brief reverie, and ever hair on her arms and back of the neck prickled, like prey in the sight of a predator. She quickly turned to face the sound, then jumped at the sight before her – the Morph Gun, set to Scatter mode, aimed directly at her. As strange as it may have been to do so, she cried out in relief, upon casting her gaze upon that familiar blonde-green hair and cerulean optics.

He hurriedly approached, fear evident on his countenance. “ _Taryn_? What the _Hell_ -? This is the second time I’ve almost shot you!” Panic was quickly swapped for annoyance – as usual; she knew him at least that well. “What are you doing here?”

She blinked at him, short of words, until he slipped the weapon onto his back. Then she finally managed his name. “Jak…”

“You followed me?” he asked, a light growl seeping into his voice.

She nodded, yet, although somewhat ashamed at not giving him privacy, wasn’t about to back down. “I’m not _blind_. You’ve been acting strange since we arrived.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he argued, faking innocence. “I’ve been fine, enjoying the sun and sand, having fun with you…”

It was _her_ turn to lose her temper. “Don’t talk to me like I’m an _idiot_! Don’t you _dare_! You think I wouldn’t be able to see your pain beneath those smiles?” She stabbed a finger in the direction of Damas’ gravestone. “That man is _obviously_ causing you grief! Giving you nightmares!” She let out a heavy breath. “So, just tell me _one_ thing. Who was he to you?”

“He’s the leader of a city that accepted me. He took me in when Haven didn’t want me anymore,” the nineteen year old said simply.

She scowled, hearing how rehearsed that explanation sounded. Fists clenched, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted – she hated that he wasn’t telling her the truth. _Why is he still trying to hide it from me?_ When she next spoke, her voice deepened to a more dangerous tenor. “There’s a deeper connection between you two, more than just a leader and his follower, so stop lying to me.”

If anything, her ire pushed him into a corner, making him more resistant. “I’m sure you can figure it out, seeing as you’re so good at reading me! In fact, why don’t you tell me _why_ you think that? What makes you so God damn _expert_ -?”

He would have continued, if it weren’t for her outburst.

“Because I acted the way you are, right now, when I lost _Vin_!” And it was in that moment that she registered the implications in that sentence. A look of shock flitted across his features, and something clicked into place.

 _“I never really knew my father. Then I…_ lost _him. The pain you’re feeling…I feel it, too.”_

The truth slapped her in the face. _His father. Of course. Now it makes sense,_ she thought. _But that would mean…Jak is…the rightful heir to Spargus…_ and _Haven._ The realisation dissolved her frustration, replacing it with empathetic anguish. _I was right._ She just had to reveal that she knew. “Damas was your father, wasn’t he?” At receiving no response, she added, “I need to know.”

After a minute, the blonde reluctantly nodded. Yet, instead of relief, her heart seemed heavier, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. Although not quick to cry, that moment, the big revelation, brought every negative emotion to the surface. For the first time, she actually felt a semblance of his pain. _He’s just like me._

A year had passed since the King’s death, and Jak still wasn’t able to move on. This holiday’s purpose had been so the latter could visit Spargus and commemorate his father’s death. Taryn joining her boyfriend hadn’t been part of the original plan, but it was crystal clear that she was required as a distraction, lessening the pain.

The thought of being a mere distraction should have hurt her pride a little, but she felt nothing of the sort. More importantly, she briefly considered his emotional state if she wasn’t at his side.

“I needed to understand,” she muttered, as something of a justification. “I saw your pain and wanted to know what had caused it.”

He wasn’t sure whether she spoke in past or present tense, but he couldn’t find a way to respond to her strange statements. Instead, all he needed was to get away from people, attempt to push past the pain alone, as he had for those two, harrowing years in prison. This was one topic he didn’t want to discuss. “You should go back to the city. I…I need to be…here.”

Her optics found his once more, although were full of softness this time. Heart aching and completely helpless to fight it, he averted his line of sight. Perhaps, if he couldn’t see the hurt on her face, she would give up and do as he wished. When she didn’t move, simply studying his mood, the pain in his chest intensified.

 _Don’t,_ he almost begged, but allowing the sadness to overwhelm was not a good idea. _Focus on the rage._ It had no effect, as she continued to scrutinise him, seeing through such a façade. Although unwilling to hurt her, her seeing him in a broken state was too much to bear. “Just go, Taryn.”

“But-” she began to protest, but was interrupted.

“LEAVE!” he roared, eyes considerably darkening, the crystal of his pendant filling with violet. The Eco in his veins was bubbling to the surface, threatening to consume him. She recognised the signs of his impending transformation and took a precautionary step backwards, but that was all.

“No,” she finally said. He raised his head and looked at her, struggling with the growing rage inside. “I’ve seen you go Dark, Jak. It doesn’t scare me, and you know that.”

Caught off-guard and unable to prevent his curious nature, the darkness within faded a little. “When? When did you see it?”

Having mentioned that much, Taryn continued. “Two years ago, in the Water Slums. I was running errands for the Underground. You appeared on the scene. The KG tried to stop you, but then you transformed, killing them all. I was so frightened that I rushed over and demanded to know why the Shadow would take someone that dangerous on, knowing what you were capable of. So, he explained it to me. I had no idea you were a test subject for the Dark Maker Programme, that you could channel Eco! At first, I didn’t – couldn’t – believe what I heard…but then I calmed down and thought it through. It started making sense. I began empathising with your cause. I understood you. At least…I _thought_ I did…”

“Maybe you always have…” Jak awkwardly admitted.

Taryn shook her head. “I didn’t know about the Kid or Damas.”

“You do now,” he said, voice somewhat hopeful. No longer able to hold onto his anger, the crystal emptied of its purple energy, the Dark Eco quickly receding. A few shaky breaths, trying to feel _normal_ again, and a sweep of a hand over his face, he sighed, then spoke more gently. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I…reacted that way.”

“Yes, you do.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Mmm-hmm.” She stepped closer, placing both hands on his shoulders, and leant forward to press a soothing kiss upon his forehead. He sucked in a hiss, as if her very touch would shatter the remainder of his protective shell.

“Man…what’s wrong with me?” he said weakly, half-joking. It was good to hear, since that meant he was no longer angry with her.

“Nothing. You’re perfect,” came her reassurance, before she could stop herself. _Did I really say that? But that’s insane! Makes me sound like some kind of desperate love-fool._ She fought the rise of a peculiar sensation in her chest, even ‘though it was a little too late to recant her reply. He didn’t help, staring at her as if she _had_ gone insane and believed Dark Eco was an integral ingredient of a blissful relationship. Worse still, he said nothing to either deny nor agree.

In an attempt to bypass the now awkward, tense situation, Taryn took hold of his hand and linked their fingers, then pulled him back towards Damas’ headstone.

“Tell me about your father…” came her whispered request.

Jak didn’t refuse.

* * *

 

Before heading into the city proper, the nineteen year old craned his head towards the blue-haired female by his side. Her look was expectant, upon noticing the smirk crawling across his lips.

She chuckled. “What?”

“Have you had a crush on me all this time?” he enquired.

Embarrassed, her face flushed, revealing the answer. There was little point in trying to deny it, so she gave in. “Yeah. I thought you were handsome and different…and _grumpy_.” At his frown, she decided to defend herself. “Oh, relax. I didn’t know you from Adam back then. It just seemed like you had an attitude. Wasn’t sure if I liked it.”

He cocked his head to the side, amused by his past behaviour. “Do you like it now?”

“Definitely.” She pressed a butterfly kiss to his cheek, then noticed his expression alter to one of contemplation. “What is it?”

“I was thinking…”

“ _Yeeeeeees_?”

“Since you’ve seen my…dark side…”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Well…how about seeing my _light_?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would NOT BEHAVE. But it was nice to write some more fluff between the two, to break up the angst. It’ll be the last one involving Jak and Taryn’s holiday in Spargus; they’ll be back in Haven next time.
> 
> melody1987: Here’s your damn fluff, bossy! :P Thank you for help with the ending of this chapter.

Scaling a building proved to be more strenuous than first anticipated. Whilst wondering just how her boyfriend managed to be so acrobatic and skilled at _everything_ , Taryn decided she was simply out of shape. Grasping her hand, Jak pulled her up the final stretch and they finally reached the top.

As the pair took a moment to regain their breaths and observe the surrounding beauty once again, she was filled with an excited buzz at the thought of finally seeing his Light form with her own eyes. A beaming smile spread across her lips.

“Show me,” she demanded.

He appeared momentarily alarmed by her disposition, then raised his hands in mock-surrender. “Whoa! Okay! Relax.”

A brief, musical jangle of a laugh left her vocal chords, before her attention averted to studying his impending transformation. Pale blue energy surged from the centres of his palm, spreading outwards and slowly enveloping his entire body. Every feature remained quintessentially his, although strange – warped, even, albeit not in a hideous way. As she had said before, he was _beautiful_.

Bending over, hands on his knees, he focused. Long strands grew from his shoulder blades, gradually plaiting to form thicker tentacles, until eight sprouted – four from either shoulder blade.

Fascinated, body moving on its own, she stepped closer, with wide optics and an outstretched hand. Uncertainty halted her movement, recalling what he had mentioned before about the potential hazards of Light Eco. Similarly, he held his breath, having never made contact with another in this form – enemy excluded, and it was hardly a hug or kiss in that regard – but gave himself a quick pep talk and stood perfectly still, preparing for her touch.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, the timbre of his voice taking on an otherworldly, vibrating quality. “You can touch me.”

“But you said-” she began to argue, if only to be further enchanted by his affected voice.

“You were going to _thrust_ your hand into a _vent_. _That’s_ dangerous. Small amounts, carefully administered, aren’t.”

“Oh.”

Nevertheless, Taryn frowned, still a tad confused. He offered a shrug in reply, unable to explain himself any better, so she dropped the subject and caressed one of his tentacles. Such contact transferred Jak’s nervousness to the wings and they twitched, making her pause. She hadn’t expected them to respond so easily to his mental commands. But then he relaxed and allowed her to continue her fondling. They felt like a current of water sealed within a flexible container; silken and fresh, yet rumbling with warmth. She could only imagine how the experience was for him. Although it wasn’t visible, his pupils dilated; it felt incredible. He hadn’t told her, but the Light Eco heightened his already tactile-to-her-touch senses.

Eventually, however, before she sent him over the edge with her mere fingertips, he took hold of her hands and leant forward, noses almost touching. “You’ve already seen my regeneration skills…” Her response was a quizzical glance, so he clarified. “I healed you, in the Sewers. During the war. When you were…” He stopped, closing his eyes in an effort to blot out the painful memory – with no success.

During the battle for Haven City, the Freedom League against KG and Metal Head forces, Jak’s return from the Wasteland was immediately met by Ashelin’s request to rescue several agents trapped in the Sewers. Apparently, the team was involved in a mission to help keep the enemy at bay. Sadly, there was only one survivor – none other than Taryn. But she had been badly wounded, to the point that she would die without immediate first aid. Jak used his Light abilities to heal her, almost draining himself of Eco in the process, effectively saving her life.

At the time, delirious from blood loss, Taryn enquired as to why he bothered to rescue someone like her; his response had been that he didn’t know. Yet it made him think and, for the first time since they met, he truly took notice of her as a woman, a potential partner. She provided an intriguing distraction – even to the point that he lost a little interest in Ashelin. Looking back on it, he supposed it was one of the reasons he’d been single for about a year.

“…when you were dying,” the blonde finished.

Taryn had tried to force that memory to the back of her mind (easier said than done) and being reminded that he wasn’t as quick to let go of it either only further hurt her heart. It was about the time she wondered if there really was a chance with Jak…only to realise his sights were set upon the red-head Governess. With a shake of the head, the seventeen year old gave a mental shake of the head and refocused on the present.

“Show me what else you can do,” she requested, somewhat impatiently. So he did, beginning with the shield – something he considered the least interesting of his abilities – and explained how it could deflect enormous amounts of gunfire, Eco…basically any attack fired his way. She found it insightful, asking if it would only protect him or if he could use it to keep other people safe, and he responded that he honestly never attempted such a thing, having not had the power for long and not requiring it very often. But the fact remained that she made him think about testing and experimenting with his abilities; perhaps there were others he hadn’t yet discovered.

Next, he performed the Flash Freeze, slowing down time around himself and running circles around her. To her eyes, he appeared a blue blur. Then his image slowed, before finally returning to normal speed.

“It doesn’t last long,” he remarked, a little out of breath. “‘Though I can do it longer than I could when I first got this power.” A little stretch of both his limbs and wing tentacles, and regaining his breath, he them flashed an enthusiastic grin. “Now it’s time for flight.”

She immediately embraced him; as she did so, the tendrils of his wings drifted through the air towards her. A couple coiled around her ankles and one passed along her cheek. She giggled at it tickling her skin, and cuddled closer to him.

“I should tell you something,” he began. She expectantly searched his optics, so he continued. “I can’t really fly with these things. I can only really glide.”

“That won’t stop me wanting to see it,” she insisted, then held on tightly, hooking her arms around his neck.

The resolve in her voice was all the motivation he required, and he scooped his left arm under her knees and used his right to press her tighter against his chest, before focusing again, wing tentacles flapping in unison. They slowly picked up wind below them, lifting the pair into the air. When of a good enough height, he pitched his body forward and glided across the open space, towards a building opposite. Her eyes initially shut, admittedly nervous about flying, but she quickly regained her confidence and watched him carry her over the gap. His feet landed with a light thump and he glanced her way, his smile full of pride.

“I was right the first time,” she purred into his ear. “You’re amazing.”

Her words almost floored him, but he quickly recovered. “Don’t. You might make me drop you.”

“You’d never do that.”

As he hugged her even closer, she could feel his heart pounding out of control. His head leant down and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, making her gasp at the strange charge of energy against her mouth that was both tantalising and unusual – but clearly addictive, as she gave into the osculation, enjoying its difference. It was also nothing how she imagined.

They parted, both overwhelmed by the sensation of a “Light kiss” and lacking the adjectives to describe it. Jak bit his lip, then stared dead ahead.

“Ready for the next jump?” he asked. She eagerly nodded and followed his line of sight. He rose again and launched them into the air, then headed towards the building.

They continued house-hopping, Taryn practically crying with delight every time. Jak wondered how she couldn’t grow sick of repeating it (not that he did, but hadn’t expected another to enjoy it as much), but her reaction wasn’t fake; she really loved doing this – and with him.

“I wish I could fly,” she admitted in a breathy voice, optics dreamily looking ahead.

As he dropped onto a roof, he murmured his own suggestion into her ear, something she couldn’t deny. “You wanna fly?”

“Yeah…”

“I can arrange it…”

* * *

 

The couple stood atop the palace – the tallest building in the entire city. From here, they could see everything; it was an even better view than from their quarters inside said structure.

Taryn offered the blonde a look of incredulity and failed to battle the rising shock in her system, creeping into her tenor. “We’re going to fly off _here_?” Jak nodded, unable to stop his smirk. Yet there was more; she could tell, her eyes narrowing. “What is it?”

With a sudden surge of Light Eco, he darted over to her at lightning speed. Still unused to it, she jumped slightly. “Do you trust me?” he enquired.

“I…of course I do. But Jak, what-?”

A finger to her lips silenced her queries (not a wholly unpleasant experience) and she instead swallowed, satisfying herself with not knowing what he wanted her to do. He slowly removed the digit, then took a second to study the look in her eyes, and found that she did, in fact, completely trust him. The realisation forced him to quickly collect the potentially crippling feeling growing in his heart and he tried to get his mind back onto what he had planned for her.

“I want you to jump off here. Then spread your arms and let the wind carry you,” he said.

“I’m going to assume you’ll catch me at the bottom?” she joshed.

“Of course.”

“Okay. Just tell me what I have to do.”

“Stand way back here, and do a running jump. I’ll be waiting at the bottom to catch you.”

“Gotcha.”

Whilst Jak fluttered just over the edge, Taryn followed his instructions and immediately darted across the roof, falling over the edge. Instinctively her arms stretched out and she allowed the wind to circle under her. It already felt exhilarating, but she wanted to be completely absorbed in the feeling, so closed her eyes and imagined wings spreading from her back, allowing her to gently float through the air and allowing her to be as high as the birds that tweeted every morning.

_It really does feel like flying. Or as close to it as I can get._

Then she could feel herself falling – a sensation that should have been utterly frightening, but she knew that her hero would keep his word and be at the bottom. And, when she landed with a slightly rough bump, her eyelids fluttered open. He was there, cradling her in his arms as he had done many times before, wings fully spread to allow them to _really_ glide down to the sandy ground. Her breath left her lungs in a satisfying rush and she found there wasn’t any way to recover from something this amazing.

It may have seemed stupid, pathetic or childish, but the only word she could think of to truly describe this experience was _magic_.

The duo gently fluttered to the ground, the blonde swooping with a few flaps of his wings. However, he somehow managed to misjudge his footing and awkwardly _plop_ down onto the ground, tripping at the end. The landing was clumsy and causing him to roll across the ground. Taryn was still in his arms; when he came to a stop, she found herself underneath his body. Both gasped from the adrenaline rush and being so close to one another. His wings spread around them, tentacles lazily curling over themselves.

A moment later, when logical thought kicked in again, she realised that he _had_ done it on purpose, so wriggled her hand out from beneath his chest and gave him a flick on the nose. He flinched and wiggled it, then gave the tip a circular rub. She chuckled, then leant up as high as she could and offered him a little kiss on that same area.

It was such a small gesture of affection, but he couldn’t help his reactions to her touches…or his fascination with how she didn’t consider that his transformations and abilities made him a monster – the way some people still did, even after being saved several times by the demolition duo.

He helped her up and they stood at the end of the path that led up to the palace entrance, and she gave a nonchalant shrug.

“After the desert and flying around, I think a shower’s in order,” she chuckled, slightly pushing away from his body. He glanced at her, up and down, causing her countenance to flush from embarrassment.

“How about a swim in the palace pool?” he suggested, in a lower tone. “Together?”

“I like the sound of that,” she responded in the same way.

To her dismay, he returned to his normal form, offering an apologetic smile at her expression, then took her hand once more and trotted at quite a speed, up the path.

* * *

 

After a somewhat exhausting, albeit entertaining, day in Spargus, it was a relief to watch the sun set and moon rise. The swimming pool’s water was refreshing, washing away all the sand and soothing dry skin. Taryn sat on the edge, dipping her lower legs in the water, clad in a crimson bikini set, whilst Jak, in a pair of tight, navy blue trunks, leisurely paddled around the area.

After performing several comical doggy paddles that succeeded in making her laugh, he stopped next to her, his back leant against the wall of the pool, resting his elbows on the edge and tilting his head up to stare into her face.

She enjoyed it here, away from the cold and gloomy industrial burg that was Haven City, and didn’t like that they would leave. “Do we _have_ to go at the end of the week?” She almost pouted like a child. “I’m enjoying this little break.” _With you,_ she almost added, but hurriedly omitted that part, not wanting to sound too eager…although her heart said otherwise.

“I think we oughta, or Ashelin’ll send out a hunting party,” he retorted.

“What? Really? Can’t you just stay out here as long as you want?”

“No. I have to do what she says.”

“You have to do what she says? _You_?”

“If I want to live in her city, then yeah.”

Taryn looked thoughtful. “What about here?”

“Here, I have to do what _Sig_ says,” came Jak’s smooth reply.

“And…which city are you happier in?” she said carefully, although doubted it was subtle enough.

“I…don’t know. I like them about the same.” The response was noncommittal; he knew what she was getting at. But he didn’t know if he could live in Spargus permanently. Or Haven. Or _anywhere_. Still…that didn’t matter at present. He was happy with his place at the moment, travelling between two cities. _And I’d like to take you wherever I go,_ he thought, studying his girlfriend.

Seeing that her attention was far away, a mischievous idea entered his mind. He turned his body to completely face her, then cupped a hand over hers. She peered down, smiling at the contact, but was unprepared for his next move.

He pulled her wrist with enough force to send her entire frame slamming into the cool liquid. She yelped and went under, but quickly rose and broke the surface of the water. Laughing loudly at how easily she had fallen for his trick, he sensed her impending revenge and quickly moved away. Said vengeance arrived in the form of splashing him, which he returned. It quickly degenerated into a childish splash fight, both of them chasing one another around the pool.

The trouble was that it began getting out of hand, water going everywhere but where it was supposed to, so they were forced to calm down and cease their silly game. It settled back into a gentle wave, and Taryn swam towards Jak, snuggling against his chest and watching him with big, apparently innocent optics. He felt a tad bewildered by her tactile behaviour as of late, but supposed it was a natural progression of their relationship (particularly since their making love yesterday), so indulged her.

The blue-haired teen herself couldn’t quite place her sudden need to touch him this much and merely attributed it to the romantic environment they were in…alone and undisturbed at last.

Sadly, to break up the intimate atmosphere, her eyes fell upon her fingertips and she realised she had been in the pool too long. “I’m getting wrinkly,” she chuckled, then headed towards the edge and pushed all her weight into her hands, rising from the water. She knelt on the edge, before crawling away and finally stood back onto her feet, then grabbed two of the fluffy towels hanging on a nearby, small rock wall. One wrapped over her body, the other around her neck, and she used the latter to dry off her damp blue tresses. He followed suit, and they made their way out of the room together.

* * *

 

In their quarters, Taryn had swapped a wet bikini for a silken dressing gown and enjoyed the cool, soft material against her bare skin. She rubbed the remaining water from her locks, then dropped the towel into a circular laundry basket in the corner of the room. Jak took more time drying his thick, green-blonde hair and keeping water from dripping down his face.

Noticing he missed an errant droplet on the tip of his nose, she bent over in front of him – offering a decent view of her cleavage, which momentarily paralysed him – and smiled gently, taking hold of the edge of the towel wrapped around his neck and touching it to his countenance. The action caught both of them off-guard…and that was when a thought came, unbidden, into her mind.

_I want to take care of you._

Already she attempted to analyse her own feelings on the subject. It was…odd for her to jump to that desire. Her opinions concerning the blonde were typically categorised as _friendship_ or _lust_. This…it was different, a combination of the two that only left her with one word to describe it – _spiritual_.

As much as she didn’t want to acknowledge it, she knew its meaning very well. It frightened her, heart clenching and twisting in her chest.

Almost on cue, Jak broke through her emotional dilemma, speaking her name. She stared directly into those big, blue optics, almost afraid of what she might see – or let _him_ witness.

“Y-you don’t have to towel me dry…” he said awkwardly, averting his gaze. The truth was that he just didn’t know how to react when she was gentle with him. Passion, anger and sadness he understood, but her sudden changes into a tender, caring girl simply confused him. No woman had ever been this gentle, and he certainly hadn’t expected such behaviour from the tough-as-nails Taryn. The real trouble was that he liked being treated this way, no matter how vulnerable it left him to her devices.

He almost complained when she moved away, yet it was also a relief; the sensation was so paradoxical that he couldn’t think straight. How did he want her? Tender, gentle and caring or passionate, rough and demanding? It was a question he couldn’t answer right now.

Said girl returned before him, holding up a dressing gown. It was a large and fluffy, dark blue number that apparently amused her – if her smirk was anything to go by. He sighed and grumbled, but threw off his trunks and put it on regardless. She then decided a hug was in order, practically purring like a kitten at the feel of it. Leaning over as she did so, a nice scent wafted from his hair to her nostrils, so she pressed her face into his tresses and sniffed deeply.

“You smell nice,” she remarked. “Like sea and sunshine.”

“Wh-what?” He looked startled. And deeply uncomfortable, which meant there was no choice but for her to continue. “Stop it! Stop sniffing me!”

“Nope.”

Yet, after one last sniff, she did relent and stepped away from him, finding a corner of the bed to sit on, whilst he leant against the windowsill and peered at the starry sky, observing in particular the green sun. Taryn cocked her head to one side, wearing a thoughtful look on her face. Watching him, she felt a pull, although nothing around her had altered, and immediately took to her feet. She nuzzled her head under his arm and relaxed at his side. He turned his head towards her, almost expectantly, and offered her a kiss she couldn’t deny. When her eyelids fluttered open, she could only stare into those deep, cerulean pools.

_I’ve already drowned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak’s remark about healing Taryn is a reference to an event in Encounters that hasn’t actually been posted yet.
> 
> When I was writing the last bit of this chapter, I was listening to the Dexter OST – a track called “Love & Memories”. I recommend playing it; the particular bit was 2:50 – 4:20.
> 
> And Jak in a dressing gown. Why is that a weird image to me? XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve posted another multi-chapter story set in the Catalyst AU, called Snippets. It consists of various drabbles and one-shots that didn’t quite fit in the main story.

The windows of the Air Bus provided a clear view of the industrial city below, as it navigated the sky, passing through cumulus clouds, and headed for the Port stop. Inside, Jak rested his back against the seat, an arm around the slumbering figure whose head leant against his shoulder. It had been an effort to persuade the blue-haired girl to leave Spargus, but he quickly learnt that she, too, was open to bribery.

He felt the vehicle suddenly, yet gently descend, so removed his arm and gently shook her; after several tries, she finally opened her eyes and leant up from him, her hand splaying across his chest in the process. Sleepily staring at his countenance, it clearly only now occurred to her that she had fallen asleep on him.

At the contact and her gaze, his breath caught. _Why can’t I get used to this?_

Yet there was no more time to consider it, as the craft landed with a light bump. Seconds later, the door unlocked and lowered, allowing the pair to step out. The blonde rose first, separating from Taryn, who almost whined in complaint. They then traversed the ramp and reached the solid surface of a concrete platform.

Upon exiting the heated craft, she shivered; a fierce, chilling wind had picked up. After getting used to the Wasteland heat, Haven felt like a fridge.

“Where’s your coat?” Jak asked, watching her.

“I packed it. Forgot how cold the city is this time of year,” Taryn said. He proceeded to unzip and tug off his leather jacket, but she protested. “No. _You’ll_ get cold.”

“I won’t.” He ignored her and loosely wrapped it around her shoulders. She immediately attempted to return it, but he was having none of that. “Wear it,” he insisted, in a slightly gruff tone that brooked no argument.

“Thanks,” she murmured and slipped her arms through the sleeves. The thought of wearing his clothing caused her cheeks to flush, so she hid her face in the collar. A whiff of cologne she was rapidly growing to like, combined with his natural body scent, filled her nostrils and sent a shiver down her spine; the aroma was heavenly and quite suddenly jolted her mind from its drowsy state.

Of course, she ensured he didn’t look her way when she gave the article another deep sniff, since he might have found the behaviour a bit odd. Nevertheless, it gave her comfort, reminding her of falling asleep in his arms each night, allowing her to dream of wondrous things. A soft sigh of satisfaction left her vocal chords at the thought.

Sensing Taryn was lagging, Jak slowed his pace and glanced her way, catching her in the act. However, instead of the bewildered expression she expected, he raised an eyebrow and smiled. Her cheeks darkened, optics widening and mouth opening to hurriedly explain, although nothing sensible came to mind. His soft chuckle made her feel halfway between embarrassed and annoyed, so he passed an arm around to squeeze her shoulder in comfort, before quickly letting go.

Her chest clenched and she studied her footsteps more than anything else, hoping for the first time that they could get home as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

Quiet, dark and devoid of life – it was just how the duo wanted their house right now. That meant they could do whatever they pleased, settling back into their normal lives, without the verbal barbs of their friends.

Taryn slipped the jacket off her shoulders and onto the back of a dining room chair, before she slumped onto the sofa, dropping a travel bag at her feet. Jak grabbed his clothing and paused in the kitchen area for a moment, relaxed by the thought of being home again. It really was a different life to Spargus – in a good way.

“Nice to be back, huh?” he remarked.

“Yeah. I’m so tired, ‘though.” She let out an exasperated puff of air, trying to motivate her brain to run more efficiently than half-capacity. He nodded his agreement, then hauled her belongings onto his back and headed upstairs. Her body groaned in protest when she attempted to move, as she rose from the sofa and followed.

Reaching his room, she found him dropping their bags in the corner, out of the way, then hanging up his jacket in the wardrobe. He sat on the edge of the bed, tugging off his goggles, gloves and shoes, before grasping her wrist and pulling, so she slumped down on his right.

“Sleep sounds good…” she muttered, removing her own clothing, leaving her in a blouse and pedal-pushers. He stood and rolled back the covers, then leant across and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Making me sleepier…”

Letting out a throaty chuckle, the blonde climbed beneath the covers and settled in, waiting for her to join him. She snuggled into his arms and pressed a kiss to his Adam’s apple, then curled into his body and shut her eyes, listening to the dull thump of his heartbeat. After spending some time languidly twirling locks of her blue hair around his fingers, lids soon fell over his optics, too.

* * *

 

Only an hour passed, and far too quickly for the couple’s liking. Jak’s communicator rumbled against the wooden top of the bedside table; whilst fortunately on silent, its vibration made a rather loud buzz. Said male loosened his hold on the still slumbering girl, and he rolled onto his side, accepting the call.

“Who is it?” he enquired, voice sounding obviously sleepy.

_“It’s Ashelin. You’re wanted for a job, a.s.a.p,”_ came a feminine growl on the other end.

“Uh-huh. Where?”

_“Come to Freedom HQ. Daxter’s already here.”_

“Sure. Be there within the hour.”

_“Okay. See you soon.”_ The line went dead.

The blonde sat up and pushed the duvet from his body, before stepping off the bed and strolling across the room to find something to wear.

Just as he was pulling a cobalt shirt over his head, Taryn, having been disturbed by the sounds and movement, leant up and gave her eyes a good rub.

“Wha-? Huh? What time is it?” she muttered, then checked the clock for herself. “Oh. We weren’t asleep long.” She glanced at her partner. “Where’re you off to?”

“Out. On a mission,” he said simply, pulling up a pair of white trousers over his legs.

“Do you want me to drive you?” she offered.

He considered it, then shrugged. “You don’t have to.”

“I _want_ to.” With those words, she hurried out and into her room to gather clothing and brush her dishevelled hair.

He hauled the Morph Gun and Jet Board onto his back, and slipped some ammo clips into his utility belt, before wandering downstairs to the kitchen, where he found a quick bite to eat, and awaited the blue-haired bombshell. It was barely a minute later that she joined him; they then sped out of the house and towards her parked HellCat.

In the vehicle and well on their way to New Haven, it was only when manoeuvring through the traffic that Taryn noticed something wrong. An exasperated groan escaped her vocal chords.

“What is it?” Jak asked.

“The brake pedal’s sticking a little. I’ll need to get it checked.” At his curious expression, she added, “It’ll be fine to New Haven, but I’ll stop off at the Stadium once I drop you off and get the vehicle checked over.”

Regardless, she kept one optic on her craft; the last thing needed was an accident _before_ she even escorted him to their destination. Luckily, it was still fairly early – that and the cold weather kept many people inside. _Unfortunately_ for the pair, that also meant they were at the receiving end of harsh winds, clutching their jackets closer around their bodies.

The HellCat passed through the area that was known as the West Bazaar during the Baron’s reign, now officially called the West Apartments and colloquially as the Bazaar, and headed North, entering the Gardens and up towards the Stadium district. The blonde appeared ready to argue that his girlfriend didn’t _have_ to drive him the rest of the way and that he could walk, meaning she wouldn’t double back. However, she was having none of it, insisting on driving him the entire way to Freedom HQ.

All too soon, the vehicle pulled up in front of said building. Jak hopped out and stood at the entrance, turning back to offer Taryn a last glance, before heading inside. She smiled, receiving his grin in return. He then ran along the platform and through the front doors.

She admired him, as he left, then spun the bulky craft around and raced off towards the Stadium for a much-needed repair job and tune-up.

* * *

 

Dead Town. The first location beyond the city walls that the demolition duo had visited, as an initiation test for the Underground. Back then, in the brave new world, Jak was angry and Daxter homesick. It had been the first step on a long journey of revenge on the Baron and returning to their own time. Of course, things turned out differently to what they expected, but there were memories in this location.

The area was more derelict than before, rubble creating bridges across muddy waters that were previously only accessible with the Jet Board, whilst some parts remained the same – Samos’ hut was still intact, whilst small groups of glubs littered the earthy patches. They hadn’t yet spotted the blonde and Ottsel, so the former took aim and fired with his Blaster, striking one of the green creatures in the side of the head, instantly killing it. The others were alerted and rushed, trying to win by superior numbers, but it was no use against such firepower. Jak took care of them without breaking a sweat.

Continuing straight on, Daxter abruptly leapt from his friend’s shoulder and darted ahead.

“Don’t go too far ahead,” the blonde called, cautiously following. And then it struck his nostrils – a peculiar, sweet chemical in the air. _Familiar._ And he didn’t like it. _Almost like…_ The thought struck him fast and hard.

From nearby, Orange Lightning halted at a drop of viscous, violet liquid. _Dark Eco,_ he realised, and decided to give it an experimental poke, then, further along the path, spotted multiple patches of the same energy. “Hey, there’s more here!”

Jak quickly arrived at the spot, kneeling down to take a closer look, whilst the latter kept watch for any movement. The blonde rose again and raised his rifle, giving it a quick ammunition check, then gestured for his ally to hop back onto his shoulder.

Although relatively safe, perched on the armour, the Ottsel shuddered, fur prickling. “I don’t like this…”

There was a nod from the hero, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t investigate. “It leads up towards the hut. We should check it out.”

“R-right behind ya, buddy.”

“Relax. You’ve got me.”

“This _is_ me relaxed! Trust me; you don’t wanna see me petrified!”

Jak let out a chuckle, perfectly comfortable with taking care of whatever manner of beast sat at the top to greet them. Daxter hung by just his paws from the former’s shoulder and dared to peep over, quivering like a leaf in a strong breeze.

“You know this is probably a trap, right?” he said, in a lower register.

“Right. Just not for _us_ ,” the blonde winked.

_The guy’s lookin’ overconfidence in the rear-view mirror,_ the Precursor inwardly grumbled, cursing Ashelin a second time for deciding that sending the demolition duo, cleaning up Dead Town, no less, was a good idea. Then again, she insisted on having her two best agents on the mission, and Orange Lightning could never resist an opportunity to flaunt his latest achievements.

As anticipated, what began as mere droplets of Dark Eco were forming ever larger puddles, continuing in the same direction. The pair continued, climbing the now rickety wooden platforms.

At the top, Jak peered around the open door of the hut, but found it empty, so lowered his gun and entered. Daxter dropped to the floor and gave the place a hard sniff, then choked on the thick dust laying on every surface. Other than that, there wasn’t anything different – and that made the blonde uneasy.

His fears were confirmed by a series of animalistic growls, grunts and rumbles, belonging to only one creature – a Metal Head.

Taking a look out the window, the Ottsel gulped. “Er, Jak…”

“What?” The hero joined his pint-sized friend.

It seemed an entire army was crawling out of the woodwork to greet them. From the demolition duo’s position, there wasn’t a way to sneak attack and take out all of the enemy at once, meaning Jak would be forced to rely on quick firing and acrobatics. Yet there was also trouble from what appeared to be Centurions down there, who would likely guard their allies. However, mere bullets wouldn’t break through those shields.

He could think of only a single solution to that conundrum, to ensure the destruction of every Hora Quan, without frittering away ammunition and wasting precious seconds taking cover, allowing the beasts to advance and call for backup.

_Light it is._

Bending over and releasing the deep breath he was holding, he summoned the serenity within to the surface and prepared to release it, en masse. The darkness surrounding him made his focus more difficult; luckily, there was a trigger for his pure alter ego that never failed – memories of Sandover, when he was a mere boy untouched by pain.

Aware of what was to come, Daxter still clung to his armoured perch for dear life. Although the white energy was protective and healing (a quality shared with Green Eco), meaning the pair would emerge unscathed, it would eclipse the entire area, disorienting them both.

Ever the good pal, the Ottsel felt it necessary to point out particular drawbacks to the plan. “Ya know doin’ that’ll wipe you out.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jak replied, a little annoyed at the interruption and rather redundant comments.

“Just be careful, huh?”

“I will.”

As soon as the blonde transformed, the rapidly-advancing Metal Heads slowed, sensing the danger. But it was too late for them to either rush him or retreat. The Light was already spreading in a wide circumference from his form, enveloping the hut in a white sphere, then receded at high speed. As soon as it returned to its source, the intense energy blasted outwards in pulses and rippling across the entirety of the area. As soon as it touched the beasts’ armour, it burnt through, searing into their flesh and completely disintegrating them from within, as well as without.

The enemy never stood a chance.

Jak shuddered, feeling the last of his Eco drain from his body, and collapsed onto his knees, head hung over and vocal chords wheezing in desperation for air. Pain wracked his body, starting at his heart and tingling his entire nervous system, making him gasp and writhe, waiting patiently as he could for the sensation to subside. When the admittedly brief agony faded into something more tolerable, he felt numbness grip his limbs, so struggled to his feet and began slowly ambling around the platform, trying to shake it off.

Daxter offered a comforting pat on the shoulder and merely allowed the man time to truly return to normal, before suggesting their next course of action. Yet, the former was interrupted, before being given the chance to ask.

“We need to contact…Ashelin…” the hero managed, leaning a palm against the wall of the hut. He then removed the communicator and activated it, speed dialling Freedom HQ. It hovered before him and, after several rings, a voice emerged from the other end – although not who the two expected.

_“What’s up?”_ Torn enquired.

“There was a Metal Head group here, alright! But I took care of them lickety-spit!” Orange Lightning yelled, irritated to hear the bag of nails of a Commander over the _soothing_ lilt of Haven’s Governess.

Jak rolled his optics, then roughly shoved the Ottsel off his shoulder, so he could get some space to speak. Landing on his backside on a lower level of a wooden platform did nothing for the furball’s mood.

“The Metal Heads seemed drawn to the residual Green Eco at Samos’ hut,” the blonde elucidated. “I think they were trying to pollute the area…maybe hopefully take us down in the process.”

_“Sounds desperate. That likely means they’re losing the battle…”_

“I’ve, uh, _purified_ the area with Light Eco, so it’s secured. I’d suggest a patrol to monitor the area, in case those creatures decide to return. What do you think?”

_“I was just thinking the same thing. I’ll put a squad together right now.”_

“Hey! What about _my_ efforts?” Daxter cried, having only just clambered back to the top of the platforms. A low groan of exasperation from the communicator made the blonde chuckle.

“We’re heading back into the city,” the latter said.

_“Alright.”_ After a pause, Torn added (whilst the rodent sulkily mouthed), _“Thanks, Jak.”_

The call ended and the demolition duo set their sights on the gate below, which would allow them to return to civilisation.

“C’mon. Let’s get outta here,” Jak called, gesturing for his companion to climb back onto the shoulder plate, but there was initial resistance.

The Precursor crossed both arms over his chest. “After the way I’ve been treated, I don’t think I want to.”

“Fine. Then stay here. I’ll send over some glubs to keep you company.” The taller male said over his shoulder, heading back down the steps.

One considerate blink of the eyes later, and Daxter changed his mind.

* * *

 

It was an astounding achievement to even fit the bulbous vehicle through the garage doors in the first place. Of course, it had been the _back_ entrance; even then, Taryn wasn’t sure it would go.

She currently laid on a trolley wheeled under the elevated vehicle and, with a GB spanner, began working on its underbelly. A large amount of its vitals were housed there – she knew enough about them from having to incapacitate a number when part of the Underground, and repairing enough for the Freedom League.

The work was surprisingly relaxing – even more so without anybody else around. Officially, the Stadium was closed to the public today, and Keira was away, spending another afternoon in the temple. Even better. Taryn felt the need to avoid the mechanic for a little while, and hoped the latter wouldn’t twig why. The truth was that the former felt no need or want to share news of her romantic entanglement with Jak with either of his ex-girlfriends. The female trio was chummy now, but how would those two react to the revelation? It was a worrying thought.

The blue-haired girl shook her head, trying to push the thought aside, but it was useless. So, with a disgruntled moan, she rolled from under her craft and climbed off the trolley, then gave herself a quick dusting. She required a distraction from such things, and working on her vehicle was no longer providing one.

But what would be strong enough to remove those fears, even for a little while?

Only one thing came to mind.

* * *

 

The J90 sat alone on the track, engine ticking over. The sixteen year old made no effort to lean forward and accelerate the vehicle, instead listening to the monotonous rumble, detesting those same old thoughts that continued to circle her mind – the fear of NYFE lingered after two, long years. Arms and head hanging on the handlebars, she let out a sigh.

_Why can’t I get over this? Why does it scare me so much? It happened two years ago, not yesterday. Erol’s_ dead _._ She talked it all through with Jak, even managed to watch him race a couple of months ago. They were together; something she had wanted as long as she could remember. Everything felt so _right_ in her life.

So what held her back? Why couldn’t she make that jump into the comfort zone with Stadium racing? She missed it – hadn’t realised how much, until the reopening and revival of the Championship; even more so during the drive around the Wasteland in the Sand Shark.

She screwed her eyes shut even tighter, willing the anxiety to not overpower her to the point of tears. _I have to be stronger than this. Like Jak._ For _Jak._

“Hey, there you are!”

Her eyes snapped open. _Talk of the Devil. Again. How does he do that?_

“I was looking for you,” the blonde himself called, sauntering over, hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips. “Couldn’t find you in the garage, so figured you’d be here.”

Taryn leant up and dared to look over, her countenance showing obvious signs of mixed sadness and fatigue. His brow knit, concern washing over him, and he quickened his pace towards her.

“What’s wrong?” He shouldn’t have asked, already having an idea of the answer.

She fumbled for words, but eventually regained the ability to speak. “I miss it…this.” Her hand gestured towards the track, before her gaze hit the floor. “But something keeps holding me back. I couldn’t get any further than sat on this thing.”

He studied her hesitation, then gave it a little thought, before striding forward and straddling the part of seat in front of her. Her optics flew to him and she panicked.

“Jak, I don’t think it’s meant for two-” came her splutter, but she was silenced by a glance over his shoulder and a flash of his victorious smile. _How can I say ‘no’?_ Her apprehension melted and she leant against his back, securely wrapped her arms around his midriff. He pulled his distinct goggles over his eyes, whilst she clamped her own so tightly shut she would get after-visions.

The hoverbike took off, the blonde manipulating the vehicle as if it was an extension of his own body, flawlessly turning every curve. Taryn ensured she didn’t lose her grip around his midriff, and he felt her press closer against him. Such contact felt nice. _Painfully nice._ It was always therapeutic (not to mention _arousing_ ) when she touched him anywhere, but this context brought a new and different feeling.

Most of his focus was on the woman behind, but that wasn’t a problem; the Air Racer responded to his commands, so he barely needed to concentrate on racing around the area at high speed. Certain bends and jumps only increased her grip, hugging him too tightly and making him gasp in surprise, although more from the unexpectedness than pain. He moved his hand onto hers and pulled at it a tad, silently indicating he needed her to loosen up. It took some convincing, before she relented.

Jak suddenly twigged it was the part of the track she came off. His teeth ground, trying to control the second rise in Dark Eco that day. Even after the man’s death, Erol was always a sore point. That sociopathic red-head caused too much trouble, and now the ones the blonde cared for were either paying for it with death or fear. At least Taryn was the latter.

_Gotta calm down._ The nineteen year old’s manipulation of the dangerous substance currently bubbling in his veins had weakened after the transformation in Dead Town – even with the assistance of Light, it had been a struggle to properly soothe the monster and put him back to sleep. If he didn’t fight the urge, he was likely to crash the J90. She didn’t need _another_ reason to detest NYFE.

A pull around the final corner, down the narrow path, and the vehicle slowed, as it came back around to the beginning of the track. As it gently hovered to a stop on the chequered spot, he cut the engine and flipped his goggles back atop his head.

An attempt to shift in the seat and peel the girl off him only resulted in her constricting around him like a python. Her distress obviously overrode her cognitive thought process, as a hand accidently slipped lower down his body. He fought a rising whimper, afraid of what might happen, if she continued.

Thankfully, that was when she released him, shakily leaning back on the seat and slowly opening her eyes. Now able, he turned a hundred and eighty degrees and faced her.

“So, how did that feel?” he asked.

Her response practically floored him. “Safe. Scared out of my mind, but safe.”

“You feel…safe with me?” _Even after what I could’ve turned into back there?_

“I trust you, remember?”

“I remember.”

Jak noticed a quiver in her frame, so pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her close, whilst she listened to the hard and fast beat of his heart. It was relaxing. A warmth spread through her body at the knowledge she was the cause.

Both could have remained in that position for the rest of the day, but her body started to grow numb, so she moved away at high speed and stepped off the Air Racer, deciding to walk to get some feeling back into her limbs. Unaccustomed to standing, she reeled on her heels. He rose and gripped her elbows to steady her.

“You okay?” His voice was noticeably thicker than before. Having her on his lap was _doing_ things.

To his surprise, she returned a grin, although the light didn’t touch her green optics. “I need more practice.”

“Go for it.”

“Thanks, Jak.”

“Anytime.”

Satisfied that she could stand by herself, he let go. Her gloved hands moved to the handlebars, preparing to guide it back to the storage area, but he cut in and took over, flashing a smirk this time, stopping her dead in her tracks again. Unable to argue, she gave a shrug and wandered back towards the garage, to complete repairs to the HellCat.

* * *

 

Silence fell between the pair, as Taryn continued working on her craft and Jak observed, lazily listening to the tapping of metal and revving of an electric screwdriver. The sudden emergence of her voice ended the song playing in his head from the array of man-made noises, and he looked downwards.

It was an awkward admittance, but determined to be said. “I don’t think I’ll race properly on that track, anytime soon.”

“You’ll get there,” he determinedly replied.

“Well, not on my own, at least. Thanks to you, ‘though, I feel closer to that goal.”

“It-it’s nothing.”

She rolled out and straightened up, watching the hopeful glimmer in those cerulean orbs, then grasping his hand and pulling him down to a crouch before her. There followed a quick embrace. Upon its end, he shot forward and passionately captured her lips. A startled squeak came from her mouth.

“What was that for?” she demanded, when he pulled away.

“I just remembered I didn’t get my ‘winner’s kiss’, after winning the Class One race,” he retorted. “You owed me.”

She laughed aloud. “Belated and long-awaited, I bet.”

“Too long.” He ruffled her hair, knowing it would do nothing but annoy, then hastily retreated to avoid a swing with the spanner in her hand. “How much longer ‘til you’re done?”

“If you don’t keep interrupting me, I’d say within the next ten minutes.”

“I _swear_ I’ll leave you alone.”

“How kind. But why’d you ask?”

“I’m getting hungry. Thought you might like to get a bite to eat.”

“Mmm…sounds good. As soon as the HellCat’s repaired, I’ll drive us.”

“ _I’ll_ drive,” he offered, although insistently.

“Alright. _You_ drive,” she relinquished, with a chuckle, then lowered her body and rolled back underneath her vehicle to finish up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, but I got stuck. Really stuck. Ugh. Thanks to all of you who have been so patient with me and stuck with this story.
> 
> Before I let you get on with reading, I want to tell you all a little something! I’ve made a JakxTaryn-Club on DeviantArt, there’s a Tumblr for it, and now a Discord server! If you are interested in joining the club or server, or simply have questions, please don’t hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Secondly, I want to shamelessly plug another writer’s work! XD HeroismInACan has posted a Jak/Taryn story of their own on this site, entitled Battle Born. They also have other J&D stories and do wonderful artwork, which you can find on their DeviantArt page! X3
> 
> Okay, I’ll let you get on with reading the chapter now! XD

Upon stepping out from a heated building and back into the wind tunnel that was South Town, Taryn felt the drastic temperature change and berated the chilling gale, unavoidable as it was, clutching her three-quarter-length duffle coat even closer against her frame.

But the fresh air was a necessity, due to her present inability to think straight. Having spent the last two hours inspecting the newly-built Gun Course, there wasn’t a single moment she could focus on the task at hand, forcing her to excuse herself for a break – the hope of a distracting mission, even one that simple, crashed and burnt.

The blue-haired adolescent swiftly navigated the district, heading for the Gardens – this time on foot. The surrounding greenery and charcoal-grey architecture were a stark contrast to the topiary and edifices of Spargus. It was hoped that the familiarity and serenity of the area would assist with clearing her mind of confusing feelings, which formed during the evening bath in the desert city’s palace. Was the romantic holiday twisting everything out of focus? If so, perhaps the answer lay in returning to her typical routine.

At least, that was her thought process.

An erstwhile attempt to return to normality had been interrupted by the Stadium race through that dreaded track the other day.

_Back to square one,_ she sighed.

Walking was first on the list of therapeutic activities. She observed Zoomers, Cruisers and HellCats traversing above, and sprinklers maintaining the flora either side of the path. The scent of leaves, flowers and even car exhaust felt pleasant today – almost as if she was gone years, rather than a week.

So _ordinary_. A relief.

And yet…her thoughts circled to the main, niggling problem that had her heart all aflutter. _It’s still not working,_ she panicked, the problem simply too large and demanding to deal with alone. _I need advice_.

But who to ask? Who could offer a fresh perspective? Someone Taryn hadn’t considered turning to for help before…?

An individual came to mind – Vin. Although the pair’s father-daughter relationship continued to be new and strange, she felt able to divulge said information. There _was_ a good chance he would only further muddle her psyche, but worth it. He also possessed experience; her very existence meant that he had fallen in love once with her mother.

_You’re ‘it’, Dad,_ she decided, altering direction and advancing East towards the Industrial sector, where the Power Station was situated.

* * *

 

Utter silence met the teen upon her arrival, causing her brow to furrow. She peered around, failing to understand where Vin could have possibly ventured and for what reason. He wasn’t usually this quiet (or, rather, “offline”), so it understandably caused worry.

Without waiting another second, Taryn hurried over to one of the consoles and tapped a small, blue button – something of a summoning device.

“Who’s there?” the middle-aged man’s voice filled the area at once, moments before his hologram appeared in mid-air. The sound and vision often suffered a moment’s delay. A downwards tilt of the head offered relief to both of them. “Oh, it’s only you. _Good_. I got scared for a second.”

“ _You_ got-?” She stopped herself short. “I thought someone might have broken in here.”

“A system’s check requires seventy five percent of the total power available to me in this building, so I had to conserve it. Even keeping the hologram on sucks all the juice.”

There was brief hesitation, before she turned away. “I can come back later-”

“Taryn,” he called, immediately halting her movement. “I finished an hour ago.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said! I was just resting. It’s always so quiet in here that I don’t know what to do, so I powered down.”

_If that isn’t putting me on a guilt trip,_ she felt tempted to mutter, but held her tongue. _Sometimes, I just don’t know how to talk to you._

Ever the curious intellectual, Vin studied her behaviour and surmised she was in the room for a very important reason that required _his_ attention, of all people. “What’s up?”

_The Hell? How did he-?_ “You’re way too perceptive, old man.”

“Who’re you calling ‘old man’? I’m only forty!”

“Okay, enough teasing. I came here for your advice.”

“This isn’t a social call?” he enquired in a serious tone, although a smirk gave him away, making her chuckle. Then her expression morphed into something more sombre, a combination of trepidation and puzzlement. “Oh, no…what’s wrong?”

Her mouth opened and closed several times, before she shrugged and stuffed both hands into her coat pockets. “I don’t know. I don’t know where to _start_.” It was a helpless admission, emphasised by an expectant glance at her father. Both knew she had never been particularly adept at expressing herself, but she gave it a try. “I’m confused.”

“About-?”

“My feelings. For someone. I’m seeing.”

Noticing her cheeks gradually filling turning a lovely shade of beetroot filled Vin with happiness he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He had a fair idea of the man’s identity, but wished for the girl to reveal said information when she was ready.

When he didn’t speak, Taryn continued. “I like him a _lot_ , but, uh…I don’t know how much _more_ I feel.” Giving a shake of the head, attempting to make sense of things, she helplessly flung her arms into the air. “It doesn’t make any _sense_! That’s why I came here! I need you to help me work this out!”

“Okay, _okay_! I’m trying, but…in all honestly, I’m really not the kind of guy to ask. I’m the electricity guru, the man making stuff _buzz_. I don’t see what good my advice would do…” Upon saying those words, he looked into her eyes and realised he was the only person she felt able to count on for answers right now – an unbiased party, not to mention her only blood relation left in the world. This was a cry for a connection between father and daughter that he couldn’t rightly ignore. “I’ll do my best. So, um…start at the beginning.”

Preparing herself with a deep breath, Taryn did so. The tale began with her initial crush on Jak (although she omitted his name) and watching him from afar, followed by their budding friendship and comradery during the Metal Head wars.

As soon as a comment about her living with him slipped from her lips, the identity of her boyfriend became obvious. Regardless, she pressed on, explaining the transformation of their relationship from platonic to romantic, the first kiss, a date, and the recent holiday in Spargus. She revealed information never shared with anyone else – not even Tess, yet – about this new life, and finally ended on the peculiar last day spent with him on their desert adventure, where she noticed a _shift_ of her feelings.

Only…the meaning hadn’t been completely deciphered.

Upon finished, her thumbs twiddled in anxious anticipation, struggling with patience to wait for Vin’s response.

The male intently listened to it all, sure he never heard her speak as much, and tried to figure out what to say to untangle her emotions.

“You’re overthinking things,” he began – neither the solution she expected nor desired – and defended himself. “Listen! Just hear me through! You’re trying to bash the wrong jigsaw puzzle pieces together to make it make sense! This is one of those times you step back and let everything fall into place.”

The blue-haired adolescent’s countenance flashed with pain and fear, albeit for only a split second, but long enough for him to see. It seemed a bad habit inherited from her father – needless panic.

“ _Taryn_.” His rare display of authority forced her to be obedient (for once). “Jak’s not like anyone else, and I _know_ you know that. You trust one another, right?”

“Right.”

“It’ll go smoother if you just let things happen.”

“If you say so…” She sounded unconvinced, but at last soothed by their discussion, and gave it some thought. Matters of the heart weren’t his area of expertise, but there was wisdom in his words.

An earlier idea popped into her mind that she simply had to ask. “How did you know Mom was right for you?”

Vin pondered for a full minute. “It just…felt natural.” He smiled, recalling Len’s beauty, from those thick, dark tresses and mysterious, feline optics, to that soft, pale skin and pink lips that he felt many times; her silken-smooth voice that could persuade and command a hundred men; that fiery spirit and good humour, the occasional teasing of his worrywart personality…

It was obvious from his expression and silence that he dearly missed the woman – a mother Taryn never met. _If only,_ he thought. To imagine the pair interacting before him was his dearest wish. _That reminds me…_

“I found something!” he cried. “A gift for you!”

A little startled, his daughter blinked hard, intrigued. “Gift?”

He returned to the screens for a moment, then activated the largest one. Across it flickered a familiar face; Taryn’s optics widened. _Len._ Another link to the past. There had been so many years of not knowing and feeling alone; it was such a relief to know of _someone_ in this world. Whilst it was true she had many friends and now a lover, this marked the first time of putting a face to her mother. Her past was almost whole; when that day came, it would leave her free to focus on the future.

“When was that taken?” she enquired.

“Before you were born – before I met her, even. She’s not much older than you right there.”

“Wow. But where did you get that?”

His face dropped. Perhaps a line had been crossed. She prepared to apologise, when he answered. “You were a month old. Len wanted a picture of all of us for her album. She showed it to me, all her family photos.” He motioned towards the screen. “That was in it.”

“So…there’s an album? Where is it? Do you still have it?” Taryn barely contained her excitement at thought of yet more history.

“I don’t have anything but this one. So, I don’t know,” he said gently. “When Len…when she left us, I couldn’t bear to look through the archives for her things. I still haven’t. For all I know, everything’s as her family left it.”

“I _need_ to know my past, Dad,” the teen’s tenor was almost demanding. “But if you don’t want to go back there, if it’s too painful for you, maybe I can get Ashelin to look into it.” She hung her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with a thumb and forefinger, then sighed deeply. Things were once again getting complicated, but there was no dampening this desire. Pushing that next mission out of her head for the time being, her head rose and she glanced from the monitor to the electrical genius. “Can I have a copy?”

“Sure thing!” He brightened up at the distraction, which felt far more productive than offering poor advice and melancholic stories, mentally ordering the electronics in the room to perform their duties. As the console activated, he floated to the far right of the arch of consoles, and waited. She followed, tilting her head at the _whirr_ of the printer and thinking about how wonderful it would be to pin the photograph on the new cork noticeboard hanging in her bedroom.

An A5-sized, glossy piece of paper slid out of the machine with ease and she held out a hand to catch it. He peered over her shoulder, and together they spent several minutes simply admiring it.

“It’s going on my wall, with the others,” she finally said.

Vin felt the urge to hold his daughter tight, although it was an impossibility, and whispered, “They’ll look good together.”

“Yeah.” She opened her coat and carefully slipped the picture into the inner pocket, then fastened the buttons and faced him. “Thanks. For this. And everything.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll come by again soon. Maybe when I’m not so confused.”

They shared a small chuckle, before she turned on her heel and headed towards the exit.

She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder. “Take good care of yourself!”

“Only if you do, too!” he retorted.

“I promise! Bye, Dad!”

“Bye!”

Once out of the Power Station, Taryn breathed deeply, her mind clearer and more reassured than ever. It had been a good idea to visit, after all.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the Heavens had chosen to open upon the blue-haired beauty, drenching her on the way home. After removing her coat and quickly retrieving the unspoilt photograph of Len, then carefully placing the latter on the kitchen table, she tugged off both boots and socks, and trundled over to turn on the hot water.

She hurried upstairs, stripping off her trousers and top and letting them drop to the bathroom floor, before collecting some dry underwear, a short-sleeved t-shirt and pair of silken, pyjama shorts from her room, and tossing them onto the end of her bed. She tugged off her underwear and switched on the shower, then felt the temperature of the water. It didn’t take long to heat up, and she ducked under it. The heat was a relief, making her shiver.

Cleaning herself and blow drying her hair didn’t take long. Once dressed, the sodden clothing was tossed into the laundry basket (having checked for the television remote beforehand), before she retrieved the photo and trotted back up to her room. She pulled off a couple of spare pins fixed to the noticeboard and attached the paper to it. Then she sauntered over to her “memory box” and rummaged through, locating a piece of folded paper. Carefully opening it, her green optics admired the scruffy drawing.

One evening in the Underground hideout, the Shadow had been unable to watch the Kid – nor had anyone else, for that matter – forcing Taryn into the unenviable position of babysitter…which included the Crocadog. Although with no idea where to begin caring for a child, she somehow managed, feeding him and his pet, followed by entertainment in the form of doodling.

He produced funny-looking crayon abstracts (yet she figured out what they were supposed to be), before silently asking her to join in. She drew a Lightning Mole, like the tattoo dancing around her ankle – after telling him, he had insisted on seeing it – and a blue, yellow and purple racing car.

She recalled the boy’s laughter, as she made engine noises for his amusement. To hear him giggling was such a sweet, musical sound that always tugged at her heartstrings. It was his only sound. And now he was gone – rather, replaced by his older self. Not that Taryn was complaining, but she enjoyed caring for a child.

_Maybe I’ll have one of my own, someday._

The girl returned her attention to pinning up his drawing in the centre of her noticeboard, before taking a step back to admire the numerous other pictures now adorning the wall. Yet it wasn’t quite full.

_Ones of Jak would be good._

Footsteps from behind alerted her to said blonde’s presence, and she swung around to greet him. He reached the doorway and offered her the kind of grin that always weakened her resolve.

“Hey. Where have you been?” she asked, fighting to keep cool in his presence.

He looked surprised, sniggering. “Me? Where’ve _you_ been?”

“Enjoying the weather. I got caught in the downpour.”

“Heh, I just missed it.”

Her eyes formed a squint and lips pouted, not amused in the slightest. “Are you made of luck or something?”

“Mmm…you know, I might be.” He advanced, loosely wrapping his arms around her midriff, pressing his front against her back, and leant forward to peck her temple. She didn’t immediately relax in his embrace, forcing a roll of the eyes on his behalf. “Stop it, Taryn. I can still feel you pouting.”

“Yeah, well…” came her rejoinder, but she didn’t finish, partly because the nineteen year old was now distracted by the pictures on the wall. His arm stretched and he pointed towards the one of Len.

“Is that your mother?”

“Wha-? Are you psychic or something?”

“Gimme a break. Come on, she looks just like you. Different hair and eyes, a little older, but still…”

“Alright, Mr. Fantastic. That _is_ my mother. I went to see Dad and he gave me a copy. He said it was taken when she was about my age.”

Jak continued observing, recognising all but one picture covered in random blue and purple whorls. “I’m guessing _you_ didn’t draw that?”

“Nuh-uh.” Taryn’s voice then dropped to a murmur. “You did it.”

Now, _that_ was a surprise. “I did?”

“I was looking after you one night. We were in the hideout. I didn’t have a clue how to entertain a toddler, so I suggested we draw for a while. He drew the Crocadog, then wanted me to join in. So, I doodled some stuff, let you pick the colours. You seemed to have a thing for purple and blue.”

“I like blue…”

“I _noticed_. Well, that same night, before you were put to bed, you gave me that picture.”

“And you kept it…”

“Uh-huh. I like it.”

The blonde fell silent, wondering what life would have been like for the pair if he could remember every bit of kindness she offered him. As he pondered, Taryn wriggled from his grip and turned, gently draping her arms over his shoulders, before curving them to tickle the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Dad said something about a family photo album. I want to hunt for it, so I’m going to see if Ashelin has any ideas where it might be. Did you…maybe want to go with me?”

He blinked. Not long ago, the search for her parents had been something she insisted on doing alone, but that was not the case this time. “Sure. I’d love to.”

It was impossible to miss the change in her expression, the way colour flooded her countenance and her irises glowed emerald from excitement. She admired the man before her – his hair growing just past his shoulders, those large optics and that firm, tanned skin, dotted here and there with scars; most of them gained during his years as a Wastelander. Her thumb tip idly traced a faint one that wound along the edge of his collarbone and ended halfway up the left side of his neck.

The palms of his hands touched her hips and pulled her tightly against his form; in response, her head rested on his shoulder. She felt smooth and warm in his arms, especially in her clean clothing, the scent of vanilla and coconut wafting towards his nostrils. It was new, but interesting, and already growing on him.

Jak breathed in, then out, but it did nothing to stop the increasing tightness of his chest.

_“I’d love to.”_ he had said, although it wasn’t what he truly wanted to confess to her there and then, what he _should_ have said.

_I love you._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to my readers for the wait between chapters. I hope this extra-long chapter will sate you for a while.

_Biceps, triceps, calves…_ The turquoise-haired mechanic attempted a mental checklist of every muscle in her body that required a stretch. It wasn’t a necessity, but something she always did before beginning her channelling exercises. For the proper technique of guiding Eco into the body – particularly Green, that of earth and life – she surmised there had to be physical preparations.

The training room itself was large and rectangular, with the only decorations being embossed Oracles on the walls and a strip of velveteen orange rug covered in lines of Precursor text that encircled the edges of the floor. A single, bronze chandelier in the shape of a power cell hung from the ceiling. The lack of ornaments left plenty of room for movement and kept one’s mind from being distracted.

With every limb and muscle stretched, she then gracefully tiptoed like a ballerina around the floor, simultaneously taking deep breaths. It wasn’t as if she had anything else to do. Her blonde friend was running late – which occurred far more often nowadays. Although not one to snoop, she had to admit it made her very curious about what he was up to.

 _I_ _s it another woman?_ she pondered, but perished the thought. It didn’t do any good to ask such questions. Although having mostly moved on, a small piece of her heart remained broken. Her father often repeated the mantra that time was a good healer; still, it felt like it was being lax with her. _Not that it’s any of my business, anyway._

Keira refocused her mind, in turn relaxing her body, and came to a stop in the middle of the room, breathing deeply and drawing in the invisible power surrounding her. Having reached a higher level of channelling, she could now begin her training without Jak’s twenty four-seven supervision. Whenever he _did_ arrive, he could then assist with absorbing massive amounts of energy – levels that could bring people back from the brink of death.

Her psyche numbed and skin breathed, coming alive, as if a thousand volts of electricity had been fired directly into her neurons. She sensed the life force, pulling it towards herself and allowing it to completely flow into her. Her mind then stretched further, identifying all organic substance in the area. For as man-made as the temple appeared, she could perceive its inner workings, the many stones and metals that formed it, and how said building interacted with the earth it sat upon. An enormous swell of energy kept the ground strong and able to withstand the weight of the city upon its back. Awe flooded the woman’s emotions, which only served to increase her astounding abilities. She travelled deeper, spiralling downwards and heading for the world’s centre.

_If I had enough power, was good enough, I could touch the very Precursor Core…_

“Keira?”

Jak’s softly spoken tenor snapped her from said reverie, although she maintained her grip on the Green Eco. To suddenly disconnect was dangerous at her current level, so she gradually snipped the strands connecting it to her, allowing it to fade and return to its origin. Her optics opened, seeing him stood at the entrance to the room. He stared, still a tad unused to her current appearance – veins shimmering with flowing Eco and eyes glowing like green flames. Once it dissipated, she could properly observe, in the normal way.

“Sage sight”, a term coined by Samos for said vision, showed the energy within and surrounding an object, rather than the corporeal.

 _I…felt something…_ Keira’s thought sliced through the blonde’s explanation as to why he was running late. He spoke of a car breakdown, but she now realised something was left out…something important. His aura pulsed, yet touching neither Light nor Dark. It was the mark of another’s presence, close, strong and regularly around him. And it didn’t belong to Daxter. She had sensed it once before, not so long ago, in the entrance hall of the temple.

That was when the answer struck.

Words flew from the mechanic’s lips, before she could stop them. They emerged only as a whisper, but carried heavy accusation he would not be able to deny.

“ _Taryn_.”

Jak flinched sharply, as if touched by a branding iron. Aware he was rumbled, he denied nothing. Lying to his friend was not okay.

As her optics found his, his mouth opened and closed, no words emerging, then subconsciously retreated several steps. This wasn’t how she was supposed to discover the truth. Not this way…so suddenly. His plan had been to wait and discuss the right time with his girlfriend, before the revelation. His brain darted to how Taryn would react.

Keira realised her error, even inadvertent as it was, and stammered, “I-I didn’t mean to find out like this. I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Regardless, he was still annoyed.

She initially struggled to find the right words, but they soon came to her. With a tilt of the head, voice tinged with hurt, she enquired, “Did you not want to tell me?”

He gave a shake of the head, then realised how that seemed, so reiterated. “I mean…not yet.” Averting his gaze, he attempted to conjure some way to undo this – even knowing it was impossible. Head swimming, a wave of dizziness and a thumping heart overwhelmed him. “I need to go. I can’t deal with this, too…not right now. I just _can’t_.” He turned on his heel and retreated, requiring fresh air and to be as far away from this place as possible.

 _Too?_ Keira’s brow furrowed, unsure of the implications. So many questions needed asking, regardless of his ability to answer them at present. Grabbing her ankle boots, she hurriedly tugged them on and ran after him.

Just as Jak reached the statue depicting his Light form, she called his name. He finally paused, choosing to stare at the effigy – which only reminded him of his first kiss with Taryn. The nausea grew worse. She merely observed for a moment, deciphering his silent mannerisms. He had been flustered before, but never quite like this. It showed the level of importance, and she deduced that everything causing him stress at present directly related to Taryn.

The sage-in-training let out a huff, hoping to get through and calm him down. “We’ve been friends for about a decade, right?” she began. He nodded, still without looking at her, but the response was satisfactory. “I know you enough, all your little mannerisms.”

“Uh-uh.” He swallowed. Why was this suddenly so difficult?

“You’re going to tell her, aren’t you?” Keira’s query was quite cryptic, and finally forced him to turn his head and gaze at her features. It seemed a little push was in order. “That you _love_ her.”

“Wha-? I…uh…” His cheeks flushed beetroot and he reverted to the old days of being mute. His turquoise-haired friend simply wished to confirm her suspicions, but that reaction told her so much more.

“ _Jak_ …” she sighed. “Your being incapable of talking to me meant I had to gauge your expressions and body language to figure out what you were trying to tell me. I spent years studying it, and I like to think I’m pretty damn good by now.” She teasingly stuck the tip of her tongue out between her teeth and, after a minute, offered a verbal prod. “Well?”

“Yeah. I am.” The admittance emerged grumpy and embarrassed, although less tense about how things would play out. Getting it into the open was surprisingly helping. “But I need to time it right.”

Teasing over, she gave an understanding smile. Then an idea crept into her head. “Tell you what – let’s take a walk through the city. We can have a _niiiice_ , long talk. How does that sound?”

“Good. Yeah,” he agreed.

“Right. I’ll get my coat.” She turned around and headed back towards the training chamber, where she left it, calling “don’t pull anything, ‘cause I’ll know” behind her.

Jak was old and wise enough by now to know the benefits of doing as he was told.

* * *

The temperature was hitting its lowest point when the pair made a circuit around the Stadium, admiring the neon lighting and evening hive of activity surrounding Main Town. To the blonde’s amazement, Keira appeared to not feel the cold in the slightest, whilst he was left shivering.

“How’d you do it?” he muttered. At her puzzled frown, he added, “Cope with this weather? You must be crazy.”

“Gee, thanks.” A roll of the eyes followed her sarcastic response. “I guess it’s my training.”

“Funny…that doesn’t work for me.”

“Maybe all that time in the sunshine baked your brain. I _literally_ just stopped channelling Eco. It’s made me temporarily tolerant to the cold. You should know _that_.”

“Bull…”

“Hey! For your information, Daddy told me all about it! And he told you plenty of times, too, back in Sandover. I remember you and Daxter being more interested in pranking him before one of his lectures.”

“Lectures sounds about right,” Jak retorted. “Suppose I can’t argue; your father _does_ know everything.”

She attempted indignance, but couldn’t help the grin breaking out on her face. And he joined in. Before long, they were laughing together – just like old times.

When it died down, Keira allowed the wave of nostalgia to fade, then decided to turn the topic to the more relevant reason of why they were even taking this walk in the first place.

“I just want you to know I’m okay with it,” she began. “You. And Taryn. Together, I mean.” _Ugh. That didn’t sound awkward,_ she inwardly berated herself.

Fortunately, he did understand how hard it once was between them, but felt unsure if time had healed _all_ those wounds. “Does it still hurt?”

“Yes. The sting’s still there. Not as painful, but yes. We’ve got so many memories, but I guess that’s all they are. I wish…” She abruptly ended.

“What?” He needed to know.

“I still care about you. I wish things had ended differently. I regret so much. But…just…it doesn’t matter anymore. There’s no use crying over spilled milk.” There was a shrug. She found it more difficult to express her feelings on the subject than imagined.

Silence passed for minutes, before Jak piped up. “It’d be simpler. But I’m not that guy anymore. I can’t go back to that hero you grew up with.”

Those words felt harsher than they should have, but Keira held back the sheen of tears pricking her eyes. “I know. And no one can blame you for that. I might’ve when we broke up, but I know it’s not your fault.”

“Or yours,” he added.

“Mm-hm.” She nodded, then swallowed – extra hard, to force the lump from her throat. “Can you promise me one thing, Jak?”

“What is it?”

“Promise to keep being you. Be safe, be happy. I can’t ask for any more.”

The blonde’s mouth curved into a beaming smile. “Thanks.” Yet he also recognised the lingering sadness in her heart. “I will, but only if you do the same thing.”

“I’ll do my best,” she replied, putting on a brave face. “I’ll support you, no matter what.”

It was strange to see all the bitterness between them gone – forever, she hoped. He was so different to a couple of years ago; it was a relief to finally understand why. The question now was if she could find her own special someone.

As if reading her thoughts, he said, “You won’t be alone for long.”

“Haha! That sounds optimistic. And since when did you get so charming?”

“Maybe Dax is rubbing off on me.”

“Oh, God, I hope not!” the mechanic cringed, dramatically raising her arms, as if cursing the heavens.

“Come on, you love his flirting,” Jak teased. “The cheesy chat-up lines…”

“The overdramatic stories.”

“Face so close you can touch noses.”

“Oh, if it wasn’t for Tess…” Keira let out a mock-yearning sigh.

Then, with the hero distracted, she gave him a playful shove, causing him to momentarily lose his balance, before letting out a deep, throaty chortle in return. As she went to push him once more for good measure, he grasped her wrist and swung her body around into his, tightly embracing her in a hug she wasn’t quite prepared for.

“I’m glad you’re supportive,” he whispered into her ear. A soft breath left her mouth – it had been some time since he held her this way – and she returned the hug.  
When he released her, she was smirking. “I can be mature. I’m not a little girl anymore, you know.”

“To be honest, I’ve never thought of you as a little girl,” came Jak’s cheeky retort. The mechanic placed both hands on her hips in her best effort to appear affronted. Sadly, she did not have Ashelin’s knack of defeating a man with one look. “Okay, I take it back. You look like a kid when you do that.”

“Hey! No need to be mean!”

“You know I don’t mean it.”

Keira groaned and shrugged. “I give up on you.”

He enjoyed the distraction, but that was all it could ever be. His mind returned to the quandary with his girlfriend. He bit his lip a little too hard, almost drawing blood. “I need to tell Taryn. You know, that I love her. But I don’t know how.”

It was almost adorable how self-conscious he became when admitting these things. “Just be you. Tell her straight.”

“Really?”

“Yupp. Taryn’s the kind of girl who likes honesty.”

“She told you that?”

“Sure did. We’re good friends, remember?”

“Wasn’t sure you still were ‘til now…”

“Hush. We’re okay. All of us.”

The stress had dissipated, the discussion well worth the embarrassment and anguish. He actually felt positive about this situation. All he had left to worry about now were declaring himself to the blue-haired beauty and trying to explain this conversation. The timing wasn’t right for the first one, he realised – especially considering Keira knew what was going on. He had no idea how well the second would go over. Whatever the case, he needed the perfect night to speak with Taryn.

 _There’s always another date,_ he thought, hoping things in reality would turn out as optimistic.

“How about we head back to the temple? You can make up for being late,” the sage-in-training teased, suddenly forcing the blonde’s attention to return to the present. He rolled his eyes, but nodded and stuffed both hands in his trouser pockets, following her springy, enthusiastic gait and raising his eyes to the heavens in mild exasperation.

_Women._

* * *

The blue-haired beauty lounged on her bed, too lazy to move and too awake to nap. For the past hour, she had tried emptying her mind and staring at the ceiling, visualising amusing little pictures from old marks. There was a puppy, bird and far too many mushrooms.

But it wasn’t as effective as hoped. At the forefront of her thoughts were the little things – regrets, fears, hopes – that she felt unable to find answers for. Aside from getting back into going out with friends regularly, there was finally seeing Keira again and moving on from the uncomfortable reality of seeing a friend’s ex, trying to race on that dreaded NYFE track as before, and admitting to her friends and family that she was seeing Jak regularly. It was frustrating, and she had put it all off for too long. But where to start?

As if summoned, the distant clatter of keys alerted the woman to her boyfriend’s return, suddenly filling her with a burst of energy. She bolted upright and bounded out of the room.

The blonde spotted her at the top of the stairs, trotting down at high speed. He was just tugging off his leather jacket and slipping it over a chair, when she startled him with her enthusiasm, leaping into his arms and wrapping both legs around his midriff. At the last minute, he managed to catch her, holding her up with his strength. Her optics were wide and bright, mouth stretched into a grin and cheeks glowing.

“Whoa! _Someone’s_ happy!” he retorted. In lieu of a verbal greeting, she leant her head down and offered him a peck on the lips. “Is this how you’re greeting me now?”

“If you want me to,” she said.

It was only when Jak’s arms eventually began aching that he lowered her to the floor, and caught a proper look at her attire – a ruby mini dress, her favourite little green choker and black, knee-high boots; her hair was in a some-up-some-down style, tendrils hanging around her face. Once more, all the air whooshed out of his lungs.

“Where have you been all evening?” she asked, but sounded far from angry.

“At the temple with Keira,” he elucidated.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot you were helping her out today. How’s she doing?”

“She’s doing good. Racing ahead with her training. The usual. How about you?”

Taryn’s brow furrowed, sensing an abrupt change in his demeanour with said reply. He typically had more to say after spending time with a childhood friend. But she chose to drop it for now, instead answering his question. “I’m not used to days off, so wasn’t sure what to do with myself.”

“What’d you end up doing?”

“Fiddled with my pistol sights, did a bit of cleaning, watched TV…then spent the last hour or so looking at ceiling patterns.”

“Busy.”

“Yeah, right. Call me a workaholic, but I miss making myself useful.”

“I can think of a few uses…” Jak gave a wolfish smile.

“Apart from _that_ ,” Taryn remarked, exasperated. She bit her lower lip; he wasn’t giving much away, so there was no choice but to enquire. “Alright, what did you do now? What aren’t you telling me?”

 _Crap. I really should’ve picked someone less perceptive._ In one, smooth motion, the blonde grasped her hand and they ambled over to the sofa, slumping onto it. She immediately curled up next to him, eyes wide with worry of whatever tragic bombshell he had planned.

Fear rippled through her system, voice wavering as she spoke. “Please talk to me.”

“Keira knows. About us,” he eventually managed, causing her mouth to form a little ‘o’ shape.

Perhaps those hadn’t been the right words to explain himself.

“You told her?” Taryn fought to keep an accusatory tone from colouring her voice.

“No! Well, kinda…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not saying this right.”

“Well, then say it right, Jak. Start over.”

“Well, when Keira taps into Green Eco, she can sense the life force of everything. I think she could sense you on me.” He could see the blue-haired teen struggle to connect the dots, making him curse under his breath. “Just _ask_ her. It’ll make more sense.”

“Fine, whatever. What else did she say?”

“She apologised. It was an accident. She didn’t mean to find out like that.”

“So…we’re still friends?”

“ _Yes_.”

“She doesn’t hate me for being with you and not telling her?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“I _swear_.”

“Just thought I should check.” Taryn’s nerves transformed worry into sarcasm, but Jak recognised that she was frightened of losing a good friend – for both of them. The mechanic was part of that little group that hung around together all the time, so thinking of it falling apart from this wasn’t something the blue-haired girl could handle – right now or ever.

“She said we’re _all_ okay,” the blonde reassured. Covering her eyes and giving her head a good shake, Taryn felt able to recover. He pulled her against his chest and offered a kiss to her forehead. Letting out a breath, she leant up and watched him.

Earlier thoughts filled her mind once more. Determinedly, she voiced a primary concern. “It’s time to face Keira again. This – all this – has just put me off, but I need to smooth things over with her.”

He nodded his approval and was about to verbally agree, but she wasn’t finished.

“When I was staring at the ceiling, I kept thinking about the past…” It came as a whisper, her chest painfully tight. She took his hand and leant into his arm a little. “I should’ve watched you race back then, against Erol. But I was too scared.”

“I know. I get it. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, Jak.”

“You don’t have to be-” He was about to continue, but her lips lightly dusted his cheek, ceasing all mental functions, before they shared a long kiss.  
But it was her next words that deeply affected him.

“And I should have kissed you sooner.”

All of the blonde’s mental functions came to a grinding halt. His breath caught, face flamed and eyes unblinkingly gazed ahead. He couldn’t possibly think straight – or recall a time he would have been able to. Especially not after Taryn entered his life like this.

The unbidden notion was followed by another, far less errant one. _I need a shower – preferably cold._

The nineteen year old rose to his feet, startling the girl against him and forcing her to shift backwards onto the sofa to give him room, lest she receive an elbow in the face. With nobody but the pair in the house, he felt perfectly comfortable gripping the bottom of his t-shirt and tugging it upwards. Her green irises shimmered with interest as she admired his body; something he at last felt used to.

“Shower,” he murmured an elucidation, vocal chords choosing now of all times to betray his growing arousal.

Straightening up and touching her hand to his belt buckle, feeling every bit the mischievous vixen, Taryn bit her lower lip. “Need company?”

His cerulean gaze drifted up and down her body several times, before he answered with nothing but a curt nod. It wasn’t the date or declaration he had planned, but at least the evening wouldn’t go to waste.

* * *

Sat on the floor of the Freedom League’s headquarters central office, Tess’ delicate orange digits picked between parts of a rifle, holding the tiniest pieces up to the electric lighting.

The morning was bright and cheerful, the harsh winds having calmed overnight. She could have been outside, sunbathing or picnicking with her loved one, but her mood dictated that she worked on improving weapon modifications for the blue-armoured soldiers protecting the city.

At the circular console positioned in the middle of the room was the tattooed brunette, sifting through reams of paperwork assigned to him by the city’s Governess. By contrast, he would have wished for nothing more than some fresh air, perhaps a trip to the Gun Course to let off steam by destroying cardboard effigies, but it was his job to keep things running smoothly.

Unfortunately, that left him at the mercy of jokes about being whipped (ninety nine percent of them from Jinx), but these things simply had to be done. Besides, said mocking was easily dealt with via death threats. For some reason, the blonde pyromaniac didn’t seem to enjoy tempting fate, which likely had something to do with Torn’s former role of Krimzon Guard Commander.

“It’s weird,” the female Ottsel suddenly spoke. Interrupting his work didn’t happen all that often, and usually with good reason, but two hours’ worth of deathly silence were more than enough.

With a resigned sigh (to be fair, he needed a break from the paperwork), Torn raised his head and looked her way. “What’s weird?”

“How far we’ve come. We used to talk all the time about overthrowing the Baron, destroying the Metal Heads and rebuilding the city, but that always felt like a far-away dream. Out of arm’s reach. Yet here we are now, where we always said we’d be.”

“It wasn’t easy. We lost a lot of good people.”

“Yeah.” Tess recalled all those faces, people she’d loved, before returning her attention to the brunette. “You know the old saying, ‘though…”

“‘No pain, no gain,’” the pair said in unison.

Before such sombre memories could become any more maudlin, they were distracted by the automatic doors opening and Jinx entering the room, looking sleep-deprived and a tad bedraggled. His hair was worn down today, just brushing his shoulders, and no cigar hung from his mouth – unusual, to say the least. The last time Tess saw that was when he proclaimed to give up smoking (temporarily, of course), shortly after the battle for Haven City. A reason was never given, but she had a few ideas.

“Mornin’, jerks,” the blonde male called, as he approached. From that moment, Tess and Torn knew any attempt at solemnity would be met with inappropriate humour, so the topic of conversation switched to greeting their ‘friend’.

“Oh, Jinx, you are such a romantic,” the Ottsel retorted.

He flashed a crooked smile her way, before strolling over to a makeshift breakfast bar in the far corner of the room. Next to a vending machine was a long table, on which usually sat a portable coffee machine and couple of plates full of snacks for when Torn and the other agents became thirsty and hungry. Of course, that also meant every freelancer and/or opportunist dug into the free supplies. Ninety nine percent of the time, it was Jinx. Taryn often felt too polite (although frankly felt disinclined to touch mauled food or pay via vending machine) to go for it.

Unfortunately, at this moment, said coffee machine was nowhere to be seen. The pyromaniac declared his frustrations at once.

Torn groaned. “You do this every time. We had a discussion and Ashelin agreed we’re all sick of you stealing our coffee. So, she took it _away_.”

“She took it _home_ , ya mean?” Jinx suggested. “Ain’t that illegal? An’ you call her a good leader?”

The brunette’s eyes rose to the Heavens, yet his expression became more serious at the other male’s next words.

“Wait a sec…if she’s taken it home, maybe I could stop by for coffee?” A grin spread across the blonde man’s face, optics brightening with mischief. If there was anything that could push Torn’s buttons, inappropriate thoughts about the Governess was one of them.

“Don’t you dare!” The ex-Krimzon Guard fought to keep a rein on his emotions. “Just get some damn coffee from your own, crappy apartment or shop, like _normal_ people!”

Tess raised her paw. “Er, Torn, I dunno how to break it to you, but Jinx has never been normal.”

“ _Ha-ha_ ,” said male’s tone was flat. He swept a hand through his tousled locks and let out a huff. “Man, I just need a drink right now.”

“The machine’s broken. We’re waiting for a new one,” she attempted as placation.

“How’s that gonna help me?”

“Settle down, Sweety, and tell me what’s the matter.”

“You know why. And what’s with the ‘Sweety’ stuff?”

Tess sighed. “You sound tenser than normal. And not just ‘cause of coffee deprivation.”

“Is it because your date turned out to be a man again?” Torn smirked.

“That ain’t funny,” Jinx grumbled.

“Okay, one, that’s only funny if it happens to you, and two, you need to relax, before I use this gun to shoot you.” The Ottsel held up the almost complete firearm in her hands in demonstration.

“Fine,” the pyrotechnician huffed, slumping into a spare chair next to her and leaning his head back, eyes closed. The other two observed as he spaced out for a good few minutes, before they glanced at one another and decided the man deserved some more teasing.

They had the perfect subject.

“Hey, you noticed how much of a ray of sunshine Bloo’s been lately?” Tess began. “You think she’s got a special someone we don’t know about?”

“Hmm. I don’t know, but she does look better-off these days,” the brunette agreed.

Jinx’s head came forward and he stared at the duo.

“I don’t think it’s just where the war’s over or the ton of work she’d had all these months – all that money. _I_ think it has something to do with her living arrangements,” the Ottsel continued.

“Makes sense,” the brunette agreed. “I’m happy for her.”

“You didn’t know happy was an emotion ‘til we taught it to ya,” the blonde male cut in.

Struggling with laughter, Tess barely managed to ask, “What do you think, Jinxxy?”

“Stop with the names. Damn.”

“ _Weeeellll_?”

“I _noticed_. And what do I care? If she’s good, I’m good.”

“You don’t wonder who it might be? I hear you were annoying her with twenty questions about it.”

“I like botherin’ her, remindin’ her she can’t go a day without being teased.”

“You mean you aren’t _concerned_? Might be another bad boy.”

“Like Erol?” Jinx’s optics narrowed, although he knew she was only taunting him. His blood boiled at the thought of Taryn falling for that (thankfully dead) red-head or anyone like him. “Nah, she’s too bright for that.”

“I’m going to tell Taryn you think she’s an idiot,” the Ottsel said.

“ _Was_ an idiot.”  
“Whatever. You’re going to get your ass kicked and you know it.”

“Long as I get my coffee first, I don’t mind an ass-kickin’ from Bloo.”

“I bet you don’t.”

“Don’t do _that_. Bloo’s like a sis to me.”

“Does that mean you’ll get all ‘big bro’ and protect her if she makes a move on a guy?”

“Depends on the guy.”

“Hmm…” Tess tapped a digit to her lower lip to dramatically conjure an example, although she already had a particular man in mind. “What about Jak? You’d beat him up?”

The pyromaniac considered the absurdity of that question – and didn’t particularly want to respond. The bubbly blonde was well aware of his feelings, and both often wondered what would happen if such an idea was put into their blue-haired friend’s head. But it seemed that Taryn didn’t want anything more than a big brother. At least…well, she _thought_ she did.

Fortunately, Torn had already formed an opinion and decided to share it, saving Jinx’s caffeine-deficient mind and tender ego, and keeping the latter from giving an awkward and too-telling answer.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she did. Every girl wants him, every guy wants to be him,” the tattooed male snorted.

“Nuh-uh, not me. I’m in love with my little Daxxie-poo,” Tess retorted.

“Okay, you’re that weird exception.”

“Weird is right,” Jinx grinned, earning him nothing short of the finger. “And you can add me to that list. I don’t wanna be Jak.”

The Ottsel’s optics flashed mischievously. “Oh, really?”

The pyrotechnician appeared momentarily alarmed, before hurriedly reverting to a neutral expression – but not before she saw.

“Nah, he’s more sophisticated than Jak,” Torn cut in.

“Damn right.”

“You’re talking about a guy who high-fives women after sex. Can’t get classier than that.”

“Hey! That was _one time_!”

Tess closed her eyes, grimacing. “That reminds me. You really need to stop flaunting your ‘achievements’ to the rest of us.”

“Flaunting again, is he?” came a new voice from the doorway. All three heads rose and turned towards the figure, although they already knew who it was, before seeing the figure.

“Tarry! Morning!” the blonde girl beamed, offering an overly enthusiastic wave.

“Morning yourself.” Taryn approached in a confident saunter, dressed today in a crimson blouse and charcoal jeans tucked into biker boots. She held a black jean jacket over her shoulder by the collar, wore a pair of circular sunglasses over her eyes and had her hair styled in its usual low ponytail. She stopped at the circular console and glanced at the trio. Torn appeared his typical, militaristic self, Tess seemed somehow even more cheerful and impish than usual…but Jinx was obviously flagging.

“You need coffee,” was all the blue-haired female responded. The blonde’s face lit up at the display of empathy. She glanced towards where the machine usually sat, grumbled under her breath, then shrugged. Originally, it was Tess she wished to spend the morning with, but it appeared her plans would have to be put on hold. She raised an eyebrow at her explosive friend, then said, “Come on; we’re going to a café.”

“Yes!” He raised his arms in triumph – if there was anything better for him now than coffee, it was the free kind. Taryn exasperatedly shook her head, then journeyed with him out of the room and into the lift.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry to those of you waiting. My inspiration ran completely dry and this chapter decided to fight me the whole time, hence the months of no update.

New Haven had some of the best cafés on offer; only Main Town could compete. Taryn suggested a quaint place she knew from experience was the best for service and good-quality, strong coffee. Upon hearing that, Jinx couldn’t refuse.

Even in his caffeine-deprived state, he appeared quite taken with their surroundings. The place was longer than it was wide, with a plum and lilac colour scheme throughout. A bar took up half of the space, whilst the rest was filled with a dozen rows of square tables and leather sofa seats. Diamond-shaped lamps hung low from the ceiling and blinds covered the rectangular windows halfway, keeping most of the bright light out.

At such an early time of day, barely anyone was inside. One waitress in a black dress and white apron sashayed around, offering refills, whilst another took orders from more people who weren’t quite awake yet.

The blonde’s seat of choice was at the back, as far away from the little bar and others as possible. Taryn might have considered it too dark, but simply shrugged it off as a “Jinx thing” and let him have what he desired. It was her treat, after all.

Hooking her sunglasses up to the top of her head, she shifted out of her black jean jacket and placed it next to her as she sat down. He lazily slumped into the opposite seat and slouched, then offered her a quick glance up and down.

“What’s with the get-up?” he enquired, which earnt him a roll of the eyes.

“You can really be a piece of work sometimes.”

“C’mon. You know what that means by now.”

“ _Yes_. It means ‘you look pretty’ in _Jinxese_. And _you_ know what I mean?”

“‘Thanks’.”

“Good. You’re not rusty.” She shrugged and offered the room a glance, settling her gaze on the view on the other side of the window – cruisers, zoomers and people making the most of a rare day of sunshine. “Been a while since we actually spent some time together like this, huh? Not on a mission or anything. I miss it sometimes.”

His eyebrows rose. “Not that I don’t like a little nostalgia fest, but can we do it _after_ my coffee?”

A grin lit up her face as she looked his way. “Sorry. Forgot who I was talking to.”

They shared a chuckle and, for almost an entire half-hour, she left him in silence with his beverage, both of them happy to enjoy the atmosphere and caffeine, without awkwardness or being bothered by anyone but a waitress offering refills. The blonde male eagerly accepted them, much to the server’s delight, although his flirting didn’t go over quite as smoothly.

“Don’t worry. He’s always like this,” came the blue-haired beauty’s apology. The waitress looked relieved and, after taking Taryn’s order of some coffee and a slice of strawberry cheesecake, left to attend another table.

After his first three cups, the blonde was alert enough to engage in proper conversation. “You were sayin’?”

“I was just saying I miss just hanging out like this sometimes. It’s nice. Sat here over coffee, not trudging through mud-”

“And crap.”

“-and crap.” The eighteen year old paused, clenching her eyes shut. “Jinx! I did not need that input!”

He grinned. “Ruin yer appetite for cheesecake?”

“You wish.” With a shake of the head, she continued. “Anyway, you know my point.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He blew out a little breath. “I miss it, too.”

That caught Taryn off-guard. It was the first time he’d ever actually come right out and admitted it, even after all they had been through together. _Guess we’re all getting older,_ she thought, with a fond smile directed his way. _Or is he finally healing?_ The idea made her envious.

“Any parts ya miss?” he asked.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but the Underground a little. Felt exciting, saving the city like that. The war, the Freedom League…it was _different_.”

“Know whatcha mean. I miss bein’ in _The Hip Hog_ , waitin’ for old Lardo to give us missions.”

“They were usually in places you hated.”

“Yeah, but Grim an’ Mog were always watchin’ my back. Nothin’ like an ex-KG keepin’ Metal Heads off yer ass.”

“That sounds almost poetic. How about pursuing a singing career?”

“I’d rather do a band’s pyrotechnics. Why don’t you sing and I’ll blow up the stage?”

She snorted. “I can see that happening.” In a mock-posh voice, she added, “Being a hooligan comes so naturally to you, doesn’t it?”

He grinned back – wide and charming. “Okay, what else?”

“A few friends that aren’t coming back,” the teen said softly, feeling her chest tighten. It annoyed her to think she turned the conversation melancholic again. They laughed about old times, then she’d said _that_. With a shake of the head, she apologised. “Forget it. Didn’t mean to get all maudlin on you.”

Jinx’s grin may have disappeared, but in its place was a warm, affectionate smile. “Don’t say sorry fer hurtin’.”

She sighed. “I’m supposed to cheer you up, and I’m _failing_. Don’t let me get away with it.”

He shrugged and decided to push. “What friends?”

Her gaze became guarded, but the waitress fortunately reappeared, with cheesecake in hand. Taryn didn’t want to travel to _nostalgia land_ ; she’d rather sit and eat. Her friend gave a look that told her _afterwards_ , and he let her eat.

They went silent again. He faced the window, appearing a tad distant (which she couldn’t blame him for), just sipping his coffee and pondering things. It was the quietest she’d ever seen him. For all the loudmouth he was, the ability for quiet was not beyond his capabilities.

 _Quieter than Daxter,_ she thought with a smile, spooning a strawberry into her mouth and enjoying its sharp taste. It was difficult to get them into Haven this fresh, but said café was renowned for its food and drink. Expensive, too, but worth the extra money. _New Haven in a nutshell._

It didn’t take long to get through the cheesecake. _Must’ve been hungrier than I thought._ Taryn gave her mouth a wipe with a napkin, placed the spoon onto the empty plate and pushed it to one side.  Savouring the taste for a moment, she considered buying a drink to wash it down with. She hadn’t intended on getting anything, but that dessert looked just too good to leave alone. She waited until the server made the rounds again, and ordered a large cup of vanilla latte.

The blonde looked up from his mug, eyebrows raised. “You skip breakfast or somethin’?”

“Or something,” she retorted. He was eyeing her, waiting for her to reply, so she decided to play with him a little. “You were saying?”

“You miss some friends that ain’t comin’ back? What friends?”

 _He’s going to make me talk about it, isn’t he?_ She rolled her eyes again and pretended to consider his question, although knew damn well which ones she missed. “The Kid, mostly.”

“Huh. Kid left, crocadog stayed. Shoulda been the other way ‘round.”

It was just as well she saw the funny side and joined in laughing. What made the situation more entertaining (as well as a little sad) was that she knew the Kid’s true identity. Still, as much as she loved Jak, she missed having the younger version to read stories to and finger paint with.

Her mind halted in its thoughts. _I do love him, don’t I?_ The realisation came as a shock, yet felt like something known for a while – what a paradox. Perhaps the reality had finally sunk in. _This isn’t the time or the place, ‘though._ “What do you miss, Jinx?”

The man gave it some thought. “Hmm…you know that blonde barmaid that moved to Kras? The one with the-” He gestured around his chest. “What’s her name?”

“Trust _you_ to remember _boobs_.”

“I remember stuff I like.”

Taryn let out an exasperated noise, then listened to him describe said lady in further detail. As he spoke, the blue-haired woman had no idea why her gaze focused on his mouth, of all things. It was then she noticed the lack of a cigar. _Odd._ The café wasn’t non-smoking (specifically why she chose it), and she enjoyed the smell of the smoke. During her early teens, the scent had been rather appealing and soothed her incensed mind. _Too many tantrums,_ she briefly recalled _._ He knew of all these things. So, what could be his reason to quit?

 _Wait. What day is it?_ She wracked her brain for a few minutes, before recalling. Her eyes widened and heart pinched. _His parents._ They died sixteen years ago to the day, torn apart by Metal Heads in Old Town – what was now known as Dead Town since being closed off from the main city. Of course, when the Baron cut the sector off from the rest of Haven, the desperate people on the other side were trapped, along with several squads of the Krimzon Guard – the Shadow, Torn and Grim amongst them. Taryn hadn’t known at the time, but she realised now that was why the Tattooed Wonder had become part of the Underground in a flash and held Samos in such high esteem. Naturally, with Torn’s defection came Grim’s.

The eighteen year old wasn’t sure about bringing this up with Jinx, but it would distract _her_ from dealing with her own problems. She needed some advice about Jak and how to confess her feelings. The pyromaniac might have been the last person to ask about emotions and _those damned feelings_ , but she was getting desperate. She’d already gone through her other friends and something just wasn’t working for her. But…was the timing right? His head was in a whole other place right now.

His voice suddenly derailed her train of thought. “In the ten years we’ve known one another, I never seen you like this. Yer twitchier than the crocadog when someone says ‘food’.”

So, he wanted to know why she was so nervous. She swallowed hard and tumbled the choice of conversation around in her head. _Jak or your dead parents?_ Deciding on the latter, she smiled. “It’s rare to see you without a cigar.”

“Taryn…” he began with a sigh, but her concerned expression froze him in his tracks. There was a weird glint in her eye, like a secret kept but dying to be revealed. He’d known her long enough to understand when she was holding something back, but it made him curious that she was choosing to discuss his dead parents over whatever her latest problem happened to be. _Must be serious,_ he thought. In his experience, that wasn’t good. “Okay. I’m doing okay. The usual.”

“Usual is good,” she said. Although it meant he wasn’t healing, not over the old pain, but also wasn’t feeling worse. She wondered if she could take a few lessons from him. Perhaps being more like Jinx was the key to life. A hilarious, absurd and twisted concept, yet that was how the truth often worked. _A slap in the face._ He nodded his agreement at her statement, but desired an answer to her behaviour. It wasn’t just the commemoration of his parents that had her acting so concerned around him.

“Taryn, why-?”

Said teen’s communicator bleeped and lights flashed, making the pair jump. In their own little world, the other people, work and everything else had simply disappeared. As she dug into her jean jacket’s inner pocket and squinted at it, not answer, he watched. Her eyes flicked up to his face momentarily, before lowering to the device. With some reluctance, she flipped it open. “Yes?”

_“Heya!”_

_Must be about the job._ Taryn planned to help Tess with weaponry for the Freedom League; however, the former thought it better to forego that and get Jinx out of the Commander’s way, as well as comfort the blonde about today _and_ get some advice. She hadn’t managed to ask a thing yet, instead offering comfort and memories. For once, in a while, perhaps even the first time in her life, she didn’t want to talk to her furry friend. But it wasn’t the latter’s fault and Taryn couldn’t just cut the girl off. Steeling herself, the blue-haired beauty spoke into the receiver. “Hey, Tess!”

“Yo!” the pyromaniac called over, injecting his voice with a great deal of enthusiasm.

_“Ha-ha! Feeling better, Sweety?”_

“Yep,” he answered.

 _Maybe he’s being sincere and_ is _more cheerful now, after all,_ Taryn thought.

With a smile, although the ottsel couldn’t see it, he added, “Coffee did the trick.”

_“Good! You take it easy, you hear?”_

“Gotcha.”

Tess spoke again. _“Right, Taryn, just wanted to let you know there’s a change of plans. Don’t bother coming back to HQ. Torn wants you to pick up Keira at the Stadium now, then fly her over to Haven Forest. You’re gonna help with escorting, setting up and stuff.”_

“Sure,” the eighteen year old said, but felt a sense of dread – she wasn’t ready to speak to Hagai yet. Only last night Keira and Jak discussed him moving on and being in a relationship with Taryn. There were plans for both girls to talk it over, but now? And certainly not whilst on some Sage training mission in the forest. Just them. Alone.

“What’re you two gonna do in the forest together?” Jinx grinned.

Taryn scowled at him, fighting empathy with the images going though his head. “You are unbelievable.”

He blew a kiss and finger gunned her way.

Fortunately, Tess’ voice emerged once more from the communicator, but she was talking to someone else. _“Huh? Yeah, she got the message. What? No. Right, whatever.”_ Her attention returned to the pair in the café. _“I gotta go. Take care, you hear?”_ The called ended as abruptly as it began.

The blue-haired beauty let out a huff. “Suppose I’m leaving you high and dry.”

“Ah, damn. Was gettin’ comfortable here with ya.”

“How sweet,” she smirked and grabbed her coat off the seat, slinging it on. She slipped the communicator back into the inner pocket and flipped her sunglasses down over her eyes.

It didn’t take long for her wave to catch the attention of their server, who disappeared behind the till and sorted their bill. She hurried back and handed over a slip of paper. Taryn checked the amount, then took out a small wad of notes from her trouser pocket, tossing a few onto the table. Standing up and giving a languid stretch – being sat down for that amount of time had made her a touch sleepy and cramped – she let out a satisfied breath and looked down at the blonde. “Want me to drop you off anywhere?”

He looked up at her, glugged the remainder of his coffee and rose to his feet. “Why not?”

With a smile and wave (and a wink from Jinx) to the waitresses, the pair left the café and stepped back into the morning sunshine. They headed straight for Taryn’s parked HellCat across the street and clambered onto it. There was silence as she started the engine and it pulled out, soaring through the upper flying zone, but he all too soon filled the void. He still wanted to know about her disposition, although wondered now if the moment had passed.

With a breath, he asked. “You doin’ okay?”

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “Doing better, maybe.”

“That’s what Tess said.”

“Oh? What else did she say?”

“Nothin’. Treated me like a piñata, mostly.”

“See, when _I’m_ not there, you’re the focus of Tess and Torn’s mockery. Sorry I came too late to save you, bud.”

The joke missed its target. Out of the blue, he said, “I like ya happier. Don’t like ya sad.”

“I’m happy, I promise.”

“So, who is he?”

She sighed at his unrelenting grin, but was grinning. “Don’t start this again. I’m not telling you who it is.”

“ _Please_?”

“Ugh, you’re not cute like Tess, so stop pulling that face.”

He continued like this for some time, relentlessly annoying her, until finally the cruiser landed nearby the apartment block in Main Town, where he lived. She leant across the seat and gave him a lop-sided hug, before he clambered out of the vehicle and stepped onto the pavement.

“Don’t be a stranger, Bloo. Call if you need _anythin’_.”

“Only if you do the same.”

“I will.”

Taryn responded with a salute, then focused on carefully pulling into traffic. When a space was free, the HellCat rose from the ground into the lower flying zone and soared into the mass variety of vehicles endlessly circling the city.

The pyromaniac shrugged, feeling a little better about things, then turned to face his front door and pulled out a ring full of keys. A little distracted by today’s events, it took him longer than usual to pick the correct key and slot it into the lock. He gave one final glance behind him, then entered the apartment block.

* * *

The temperature was a little cooler than what Keira was used to. Even in a dark blue flying jacket over a white blouse, as well as her favourite ankle boots and purple trousers, both hands were stuffed into the coat pockets. Next to her sat three cases full of equipment required for today’s training. All of the Eco devices found so far had prepared her for her trip to Haven Forest, the place her father trained to become a Sage of Green Eco. The Great Tree remained, and there was much she wished to learn from it.

She admittedly felt a little nervous about seeing her friend the day after the talk with Jak, but this had to be dealt with. Hagai couldn’t put off _the talk_ , as she put it. They needed to clear the air, get it all out in the open, before moving on. It appeared Taryn was as keen to talk about it, otherwise should wouldn’t have been so quick to agree on flying over.

The bulbous cruiser pulled up just outside, at the bottom of the steps. The owner hopped off and raced up to the Stadium entrance, taking the largest case and hanging the strap over her shoulder, so it hung on her back. The pair exchanged grins. Stomach starting to tie itself in knots, the mechanic placed a beaming smile on her face and swiftly made her way down the stairs after the taller female. After slinging the equipment into a compartment, both hopped into the vehicle without a word, before it took off for the Gardens district.

The silence between them grew more awkward, until Keira couldn’t take it anymore. “You got here quick.”

“It’s still early. The traffic’s only just picking up. And I don’t exactly like keeping to the speed limit.” The chauffeuse offered a wink.

“Ha-ha, you’re a crazy driver, just like Tess and Jinx said.”

“What is it with everyone talking about me lately? Was that all they said?”

“Yeah. They told me a little about your racing days. I know you aren’t keen on riding around on my new J90s, but I really want you to reconsider.”

 _Oh, the vehicles aren’t why,_ Taryn thought, but there was no good way to explain. _Besides, I’m working through it with Jak. It’ll be old news anyway._

Backtracking aside, it didn’t take long for the cruiser to manoeuvre through the city to the Gardens. The entrance to the Precursor Mountains was in view and the hover zone was clear, meaning a straight run to said destination. She slammed her foot down and the cruiser suddenly accelerated. Hagai was unprepared and fell back against her seat, but it felt good to get a glimpse of the racer her friend had once been.

The HellCat pulled to a sudden stop, something of a mid-air slide, at the access gate. The mechanic stepped off first, landing with feline grace on the ground and looking around. So much greenery surrounded them. She could feel glimmers of life energy, but nothing stronger. _One day._

Taryn fiddled with the controls of her cruiser for a second, before clambering out with not quite as much finesse. She wore the largest case on her back once more, whilst Keira held one in either hand. There was quite a weight, but nothing the former wasn’t used to – years of carrying explosives and weapons for Krew had trained her for it. The two women wandered towards the airlock, waiting for it to spin and release, then stepped through and made their way into the forest proper.

The place looked as it ever had, a mass of trees and lakes grown wild over the years, the populace having left the plants to their own devices. It was ideal, really. According to Samos, doing so allowed the natural Green Eco in the area to thrive, focusing around the Great Tree. That was their destination. The journey there consisted of general conversation – weather, the city, work – until they came to the next section and ascended a fairly steep, curved ramp that led onto a new platform above. Atop, in the centre and spreading its thick branches forever outwards, was the enormous plant itself. At its base, the dup laid the trio of cases onto the ground.

Taryn cocked her head to one side. “So, what is it we’re doing here?”

“You’re going to help me set up all the trinkets in these cases,” Keira replied. “Then I’ll tap into the deep energy surrounding that tree, like my father did years before.”

The taller teen frowned. She knew the Shadow had done this, but not Samos – and remembered they were one and the same. The former was sent back in time to the Old World via the Rift Rider. “The Shadow went back in time…along with the Kid.”

“Right,” Hagai nodded.

“I know about the Kid’s identity,” Taryn said rather abruptly. The sensation was like pulling off a plaster. “Jak told me what happened.”

The Sage-in-training gave a saddened look. “I didn’t know he told you. I know how much it must have hurt. You really cared for the little guy.”

 _And now I’m caring for the big guy._ The blue-haired beauty hung her head and averted her gaze, then changed the subject. “This Green Eco power is how you knew about…us?” It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what she referred to – sensing her life force on the blonde hero and revealing just how intimate the pair was.

“I didn’t mean to. It was an accident.”

“I know. And you _know_ I didn’t plan this. Didn’t think it would _ever_ happen.”

“I know. My father said something like ‘we don’t get to plan our lives; we end up planning everyone else’s’. For ages, I didn’t get it. I guess the years spent in this future have opened my eyes.”

“I’m going to have to remember that one.”

Hagai bit her lip and paused, studying the woman stood next to her. “Thank you.”

Taryn inadvertently took a step back. “For what?”

“Thanks for talking to me. Clearing the air. Considering our friendship. Even ‘though I found out the wrong way.”

“Don’t make me feel guilty or anything.”

“Don’t. I _mean_ it. I care for you. I care for Jak. I’ll never stop loving him. Just gotta find a different way to do it now. This is me accepting it and _moving on_.”

“I’m pretty sure I should be twirling my moustache right now.”

A loud chortle emerged from the mechanic’s vocal chords. “ _Precursors_! I have a great image of that in my head now that’s not going away anytime soon.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Got to admit, I’m still surprised. Out of all the guys, I always thought you’d pick Jinx.”

“ _What_?”

“You two are joined at the hip. Why not?”

“Whoa, it’s never been like that!” Taryn’s brow furrowed. _How did this become more awkward than Jak?_ Her relationship with the pyromaniac was purely platonic; discussing him in this capacity made her squirm. It had never been brought up, she never consider it, and neither had he, as far as she knew. “He’s like a brother to me.”

“How are you to him?” Keira enquired.

“What?”

“Does he see you as a sister?”

The taller female honestly didn’t know, merely assuming Jinx saw her as nothing more than a little sister. They grew up together, since she was ten and he fourteen, and nothing had changed. _Had it?_ She hated the growing doubt. With a struggle to put the idea out of her mind, she changed the subject. “Shouldn’t Jak be here to supervise your training or something? Maybe Samos or the monks, too?”

Hagai said nothing in response, instead focusing on the new question. She supposed her crazy ideas could be put aside, at least for now. “This is my first test without supervision. I’m supposed to see the life energy of the world on my own. It _is_ dangerous, but, if I don’t succeed here, there’s no chance I’ll become a fully-fledged Sage.”

“I see. So, it comes to you like a vision? Like the stuff Onin sees?”

“Sort of. I don’t know that I’ll actually see the future, but I’ll be able to connect to the plants and have some idea of what they can see. Like some kind of ‘linked vision’. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

“I think I get it.”

Taryn watched Keira open the cases and begin setting up the equipment. It was all there – objects and devices the former had gone on missions to find and been injured for these past few months. The money was worth it, at least, as well as providing her friend with the next step to mastering said channelling powers.

The black-clad eighteen year old’s attention shifted to their surroundings, keeping a sharp eye out for intruders (as unlikely as it may have been), as well as appreciating the revisit. The last time was her date with Jak. _Our first date._ Blindfolded and flown over here, the surprise of seeing the Precursor Mountains for the first time, how Jak remembered her saying she’d love to go there. The spectacular view from above of the _entire_ city lit up at night.

That felt a lifetime ago; so many things had happened since. “I like this place.” The words escaped her lips without initially realising.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the mechanic smiled.

There was agreement, but for very different reasons. Oh, it _was_ gorgeous, but there would have been something lacking if the blonde hadn’t been the first person to show the location to Taryn. Her gaze drew to the pillars in the lake and the Astro Viewer perched atop it, which she couldn’t see from where she stood. There were still plans to fiddle and rebuild the device, somehow get it functional again. _Maybe once everything else is out of the way. I want to see the space._

Keira liked to think she knew her friend well enough by now to understand what the expression on the other woman’s face meant. “You think together we can get it working again?”

“Damn, was I being that obvious?”

“You get like a kid in a candy store.”

“Ha, sorry. It’s just how I am.”

“It’s fine. I get like it with vehicles. But maybe we can see the monks and ask what we need? I only know so much about what it does. I don’t even know where the artefacts are now. I’m guessing they’re at the temple.”

“Sure.” Taryn didn’t know why that sounded so awkward; she actually wanted help with her project. With a shake of the head, she readied herself to apologise for the lame response…

Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, several unidentifiable entities flying in the distance but approaching the two women with incredible speed. They were unlike any known native birds in Haven City. Drawing closer, the creatures became clearer. Taryn recognised their narrow bodies and four wings – then a distinctive, glowing gem embedded in each of their heads.

 _Damn it,_ she inwardly cursed. This was the worst possible time to be ambushed by Metal Heads. She wasn’t outfitted to protect Hagai from the enemy, even if the Sage-in-training assisted with shooting. The taller teen drew her dual-barrelled pistol from its shoulder holster, then checked what other weaponry she had on her person. Nothing but clips for her pistol. _Damn it all._ She stepped closer to her ally and tapped the latter on the shoulder. The mechanic looked up and saw the advancing enemy, at least a dozen in number, before tugging out her own handgun and preparing to fight them.

With a quick glance towards the entrance to the forest, it looked like the beasts were intent on cutting the pair off from any escape. Taryn carefully took aim and fired at the closest Hora Quan, hitting most of her shots square on; Keira, less experienced with firearms, waited for the creatures to get in close range and fired pot-shots. It deterred several of the enemy, at least, buying them a little time.

“Pack your things. We’re going to run for the airlock,” the blue-haired beauty said over her shoulder, continuing to fire at the beasts, which seemed to just keep coming. Hagai wordlessly did as she was told, holstering her weapon and praying that her friend continued to be such a good shot. As the former had only just begun emptying the cases, it didn’t take long for her to repack everything. She hauled one case onto her back and struggled but somehow managed to get the other two in her hands.

“I’ve got everything!” she yelled over the noise of gunfire.

“Let’s go!” Taryn manoeuvred from the Great Tree. It didn’t seem right to leave a priceless creation to the mercy of Metal Heads, but she had a horrible feeling the creatures were after the two girls, rather than an Eco source. Still, this ambush seemed ill-timed, ill-placed and just plain _wrong_. But she would figure that out later. The pair had to get out of the forest as quickly as possible.

They retraced their steps down the ramp, the taller woman rushing around and doing her best to cover from all sides. Keira briefly glanced behind her, worried, but was given a gesture to run on ahead. As expected, when Taryn paused to reload, the Hora Quan rushed them. She was forced to dodge and roll from their Dark Eco blasts and swooping attacks, which made reloading near-impossible.

The mechanic paused. The enemy was going to snipe the girl firing the gun sooner or later. However, the distraction left an opening for Hagai – she could focus her powers and sneak attack. She quickly set down the cases in her hands and generated Green Eco in the palms of her hands, grimacing as she did so. Her mind imagined sharp, offensive shapes, and the energy responded, transforming into bullets. She then pushed her hands forward, firing several blasts into the air that gravitated towards the Metal Heads. It caused a chain reaction when touching Dark, and a couple exploded, their gems popping out and falling onto the grass beneath them.

It was something she had seen Jak do with Yellow Eco, during their journey to Gol and Maia’s citadel. Controlling Green like that was more difficult, since its natural shape clumped into spheres, but the principle of shooting it appeared to apply to all types.

The retaliation came as a surprise and they retreated higher into the air, affording Taryn a moment’s peace. Unfortunately, with it came a new target for the creatures, but she was ready and firing before they could swoop. Keira retrieved her equipment and the pair moved on.

The Hora Quan were down to about half their original number, with no sign of any others moving in, giving both girls more breathing space as they made their way through the remainder of the forest and towards the exit. Once at the gate, the blue-haired beauty made short work of three more enemies. The remaining trio seemed Hell-bent on a death wish, deciding to stay and fight rather than fall back. She was only too glad to grant it, niftily popping those gems from their heads. Dead bodies fell to the ground. Both humans then stepped out of the area and back into safety.

Upon reaching the parked HellCat back in the city, they paused to allow their heart rates to settle. Hagai hung over, gripping her knees and gasping for breath. Although also out of breath, Taryn checked her weapon for remaining ammunition, before holstering it. She approached her friend and took the cases one by one, placing them back into the vehicle’s compartment, then sat back into the driver’s seat and released a deep breath. The other woman grimaced and raised her hand, clearly not quite ready to move. Her lungs burnt and she was overcome with fatigue. Normally, a rush like that was easy enough, but she had to quickly channel, which still drained her far too much, even after all her training.

Watching with some worry, Taryn decided Keira would be alright after a lie down, and decided to flip open her communicator. She punched in the number for Freedom HQ and waited for the call to go through.

 _“Torn,”_ came a gravelly voice over the line. He was answered with an abridged version of what occurred in Haven Forest. Cursing followed on his end. _“Get over here right now and give us all the details.”_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Malcolm ‘Mally’ and Toya belong to me.
> 
> The disclaimer you see above is because there’s a brief mention of a fan character of mine, called Mally, who is a Freedom League pilot. He won’t make a big appearance in this story and is just a filler character for whenever I need one. The other character, Toya, is the same person who appears in _Hidden_ and _Orphan_ – prequels to _Catalyst_.
> 
> I cut some off chapter nineteen, just because it was getting so long, and added it onto the beginning of twenty, which meant it was practically half-done already and I could post it quicker. Unfortunately, when I went back to read through this chapter, I became incredibly unhappy with it (which hasn’t happened throughout this story), so decided to fiddle a bit. The rest will be in twenty one, with extensions. Apologies to those of you who already read and reviewed.

The lift couldn’t ascend quickly enough, but the pair of blue-haired femmes finally emerged into the main room of Freedom HQ. They headed straight for the central console in the middle of the room, where both Torn and Ashelin stood.

The red-head wasted no time with idle chatter. “Give it to me.”

Taryn and Keira exchanged glances, before facing the tattooed pair again. The mechanic spoke first. “I was setting up, ready to train, when flying Metal Heads descended and started firing their Dark Eco blasters. Luckily, Taryn saw them before they hit. We took them out. Nobody got hurt.”

“They looked like Metal Jackets,” the other blue-haired woman added.

Torn’s eyebrows rose. “Really? How many?”

“A dozen, maybe twenty. A lot for just some check-up. But that’s the thing that doesn’t make sense to me.”

The Governess frowned. “Go on.”

“The increase in activity, the places they attack. Just seems so random. Surely, in those numbers, they would mount some kind of co-ordinated assault?”

The Freedom League Commander nodded. “I’m thinking the same thing. We’ve had these Metal Head remnants striking the city in those small groups for months now. Probing attacks, but nothing major. No frontal assault, no capturing sectors of the city, nothing but these small-time attacks. There _was_ the tower in the Pumping Station-”

“What about Dead Town? Wasn’t there an army of them out there near my father’s hut?” Hagai asked in a soft tenor. She had no desire to interrupt him, of all people – the man seemed grumpier than even her crotchety old father – but the question felt important.

He frowned a little, but it quickly faded. There were more important things happening for him to cling onto anger. “That, too. But it doesn’t look like they wanted the area so much as ambushing Jak and Daxter.”

“So, I’m right,” Taryn retorted. The duo raised their eyebrows at her, but she wasn’t letting them off so easily. “Go on, _say it_. _I am right_.”

“Fine. You’re right,” he grumbled.

“Bet it’s killing you.” She grinned. “Now you, Ash.”

“ _Ashelin_ ,” the red-head bit, then sighed. “Whatever makes you happy. You’re right about this. There’s something screwy going on.”

The news was beyond frustrating – not because of the numerous Metal Head attacks, but where no clear motive could be established, and they were targeting spots in and around the city. How could the Governess possibly predict their moves and grab the snake by the head if they kept up this behaviour? Nevertheless, she needed to show her people she was doing _something_ to keep them safe. Following up on every attack with patrols and gathering intelligence was a must.

“We’ll have people look over the area and keep an eye out,” she said. “In the meantime, Keira, I want you to keep training out there. And that tree’s important. It needs to be protected.”

The mechanic was about to speak, perhaps to protest, but Taryn jumped in. “Are you insane? They could kill her out there. She should stay in the city.”

“We need her powers. I can have squads out there protecting her.”

“Oh, yeah? And what would _Jak_ say about his friend being in a _confirmed_ Metal Head hot spot?”

Torn bashed the table, more out of habit than a result of full-blown anger. “Damn it, Taryn! Just do as you’re told for once and follow orders! She knows what she’s doing!”

The blue-haired beauty’s eyes went from wide and alarmed to narrowed in a split-second, but he wasn’t the kind to back off at her glare; he’d spent too many years as a Krimzon Guard Commander, let alone dealt with her anger as a member of the Underground, to be affected. With a simple cross of the arms, he unblinkingly stared her way. They engaged in a fierce staring contest for several seconds, before Ashelin decided to intervene.

“Enough, you two. Break it up.” Even in a softer tone, the red-head managed to control the situation. “We need Keira to master her powers – _especially_ if the Metal Heads are planning anything. We up patrols, we investigate, but the rest of the city runs as normal.”

Hagai saw the sense of the plan. The sooner she became a Sage, the better, for a multitude of reasons. Taryn hated it, but held her tongue. The former offered an appeasing smile, but it did little to brighten the latter’s mood. Unfortunately, the Governess was as stubborn as her father, a trait both good and bad in equal measures. Hopefully, the woman wouldn’t get in over her head.

With that topic discussed, the blue-haired beauty moved onto something that had plagued her ever since waking up that morning. With a bite of her lower lip, she said, “Ash?”

Ashelin peered up, frowning a tad at the moniker, but decided against mentioning that the moment she saw the eighteen year old’s countenance. “What is it?”

“I hate to drop this on you, but…I talked to my father and he mentioned a family house or something. With things inside. My mother’s things.”

_Bad timing. Damn it._ Reluctantly, the red-head shook her head. “There’s a ton of work to do. I can’t just drop it for-”

“ _Please_?”

“What about Vin? Can’t he help you with this?”

“No, he…it’s not exactly the best memory he has. I would’ve talked to him, but it hurts him so much. He needs time to get through it. So, I’m asking _you_. Again.”

“ _Taryn_ …”

“Can you at least try? That’s all I need to hear. Just say you’ll _try_.”

“Alright, I’ll try. But, same as before, I’m not promising anything. We’ve got these leftovers to take care of first. Your past, personal life – whatever it is – comes after.”

_Metal Heads first, family later._ It hurt, but Taryn knew this was the order of things. _Maybe we’re finally getting along._ The idea almost made her laugh aloud, albeit in a pathetic way. “Alright.”

“Do you need me to stick around?” Keira’s voice cut straight through the tense atmosphere. She struggled to keep herself hopping from foot to foot. _God, what is it about these officials that make me so nervous? Think I’d be used to them by now._ After a couple of years under the thumb of Baron Praxis, wariness around authority came naturally to her.

“Take a break. Then come see me later. We need to go through your training,” Ashelin responded.

“Okay. See you later.” The mechanic smiled, offering a wave before turning back towards the lift. Taryn followed closely behind her, saying nothing and offering no goodbye.

Once the doors closed behind the two girls, the Governess turned her head and watched the ex-KG Commander. A multitude of ideas rolled around her mind, too many unclear things with no answers. “Torn…”

He understood from her tentative voice that something else troubled her. Bringing up his hand and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze, he spoke with affection and gentility. “Talk to me.”

“What Taryn said…it’s her _family_. I can’t _not_ do something.”

“She softened you up, huh?”

“I don’t know. Maybe the subject just gets to me.” She had lost both of her parents not too long ago, so that feeling of being all alone was very familiar. However, where she knew her mother and father from day one, the blue-haired teen only recently learnt the truth about Vin and Len. With some resignation, Ashelin spoke simply. “With all that’s going on, I can’t spare the time to look into it-” About to elaborate, she was stopped by a question.

“You want me to do it?” His guess was correct, her reply a bob of the head. A small part of him was curious about Taryn’s origins. That woman had appeared out of the blue (no pun intended) and there was literally _nothing_ on her background. “Fine. I’ll get right on it.”

“Thanks. I owe you.”

“I know. I’ll think of some way you can repay me.”

* * *

It was nice to finally be back outside in relative civilisation and able to take a breather. Keira appeared much more relaxed, having regained her energy, but Taryn remained on edge after their conversation. The latter busied herself with the cruiser parked right outside the entrance to the building. Fiddling with a vehicle was preferable to talking right now; she felt unsure what would spill from her mouth.

The mechanic didn’t seem aware of such things. “ _Naughty Ottsel_ sounds good right now, don’t you think?”

_Alright, I’ll stop brooding and cheer up._ “Sounds good. A glass of the hard stuff for me.”

“I’ll stick to water, if that’s alright with you.” Hagai hadn’t brought it up before, but she was wont to touch alcohol in any capacity. Maybe it tasted awful or she’d encountered too many lecherous men betting on races in the Stadium. Whatever the case, she intended to steer clear.

Her friend shrugged and decided it didn’t matter what they drank; the company was the important part. With another stretch, she turned to gesture for Keira to clamber back onto the HellCat, but came face-to-face with a figure unseen for quite some time – a man wearing a goggled mask over his eyes and pieces of KG armour on his shoulder and head, with a brown moustache arching around his mouth. Eyes instantly lighting up in recognition, Taryn’s mouth spread into the widest grin she could muster. Impulsive and her worries forgotten, she rushed forward and embraced him. He somehow managed to not get bowled backwards from the force. Then again, he _was_ used to her antics.

She stepped back and gave him a glance up and down. “Grim, wow! You haven’t changed a _bit_!”

A snicker escaped his vocal chords and he gave her arm a pat. “Neither have you.”

“How have you been? _Where_ have you been? How long are you here?”

“Whoa, one question at a time! I’m doing good, just got back from Kras and I’m here for a couple weeks.”

“Sorry. It’s just been too long.”

“I know what you mean.”

Keira remained silent, allowing the two to have their reunion. She didn’t know him all that well, but had heard descriptions from Jak, Daxter and Jinx (all but the hero’s accounts being exaggerated).

“Where’s Mog?” the blue-haired beauty asked, with a curious tilt of the head.

“Still working in Kras. Looks comfortable there. Hate to say it, but I don’t think he’s coming back here,” Grim replied a tad sadly.

“ _Oh_. Well, uh, tell him I miss him when you head back.”

“Will do.” He gave the Freedom League headquarters a good look, then returned it to his old friend. “I’m heading inside to greet His Sunshineness. Catch you later?”

“Good luck with that. We’re off to _The Naughty Ottsel_ right now. How about drinks when you’re done?” Taryn suggested.

“I’ll be there.” He finger gunned her, and she parroted the gesture, before he swung about and headed into the skyscraper. She observed him until he was out of sight, before clambering into the cruiser next to Hagai.

A perplexed little frown formed on the former’s face. _What’s with everyone finger gunning me today?_

Inwardly shrugging, she tossed the thought aside and started up the HellCat.

* * *

A noise forced Torn’s attention away from the task at hand and towards the door. His face lit up – a rare occurrence. Taking several steps forward, he smiled at the old war buddy stood before him. Ashelin, still at the console, lifted her head to look that way. She was less affectionate in her greeting, only offering a wave, but the visitor was used to her tough-as-nails front.

“Grim. Been a long time,” Torn greeted.

“Too long. I almost forgot how much I missed this craphole,” the moustached male smirked.

Observing, the red-head was amused by their rapport. Although never making the effort to interact with Grim all that much, she knew of the long history between the two men that stretched back over a decade.

“Hey, Red.”

“Hey, Grim,” she responded, one hand on her hip, the other holding a pocket communicator and fingers punching a number into it. “How was the trip?”

“Bumpy. You tell Mally to take it easy with the Air Train.”

She grumbled under her breath at that comment. Mally, true name Malcolm, was a pilot for the Freedom League and, prior to that, had worked for numerous firms and factions over the Metal Head wars, including Krew, the Krimzon Guard and Underground. He took no side but all the money. The short and slender form accompanying a cheeky sense of humour reminded the former KG too much of Daxter, albeit perhaps minus the tall tales and apparent cowardice.

“Give Mal more credit. He’s a good pilot. You just need to get over that non-existent motion sickness.”

“Ouch. See you haven’t lost your social skills.”

The Governess tutted, which only made the explosives expert laugh. Slipping the device from her palm and into a pocket, she then scooped up her firearm and placed it into its leg holster, as well as grabbed some spare ammunition for it. “Right, I’m outta here.”

“What’s up?” Grim enquired, unaware of the situation.

An idea formed in the Commander’s head. “You know, your timing’s perfect. There are Metal Head remnants staging small ambushes in and out of the city.”

“They don’t know when to quit. But I mean what’s going on _right now_ , Red?”

“I’m putting squads together. See if we can nail the bastards once and for all,” came her reply.

“Anything I can take care of?”

“Thanks, but I’ve got it covered.” The woman began sauntering out of the room, hips and hair swinging, and called behind her, “Why don’t you see if Torn needs some assistance?”

Both men’s eyes were glued to her figure as she left. When she was out of the room and the doors closed behind, the pair walked to the console, where the Commander returned to his work.

The older brunette nudged his comrade with an elbow and offered a wink. “Couldn’t take your eyes off her, huh?”

Torn groaned. “Got anything better to do? I just had an angst-filled day of Jinx and Taryn. Don’t think I’ve got anything left in me for you.”

“Okay, I’ll let you be. Speaking of Taryn, I saw her on the way up here. She looks like she’s doing good. Don’t know where ‘angsty’ comes into it. But what’s this about Jinx being a grouch?”

“Who knows? I think he just wanted to vent ‘cause the coffee machine broke.”

“I know he gets tetchy, but _damn_. You sure that’s all it was?”

“God knows.”

Grim shrugged, then leant over the console and peeked at the papers in his friend’s hands. “So, what’s she got you doing?”

The latter scowled at the nosiness, but let it go, deciding it would be easier to explain everything. “I’m looking into Taryn’s family. Her mom’s house. Ashelin’s too busy, so she got me looking into this. That’s why Taryn was angsty earlier.”

“Oh. So, who _is_ her mom?”

“She’s called Len. Worked for the Baron at the Dig.”

“Hmm…Len…” The moustached male furrowed his brow, struggling to recall all the people he’d seen working there over the years. There were too many to count, but he retained information on the ones he called “Boss”. “Wait. Dark hair, dark eyes? Worked with Vin and a red-head named Toya, if I remember rightly. Met them all when I patrolled the Dig. Never woulda thought Len had Taryn.” He paused for a minute. “So, who’s the daddy?”

“That’d be Vin,” Torn immediately answered with a grimace. There was sadness in his eyes, a show of emotion only amongst close friends. He generally didn’t express anything other than grumpiness and anger in front of the others. Naturally, earning his trust and respect was difficult.

“Crap.” Grim had learnt of the electric head’s fate after the defeat of Metal Kor. “Does Taryn know?”

“She does now. Took long enough.”

“Who’da thought?”

“Nobody did. According to what Vin told me, he hid her in the orphanage with Toya, until the Baron found out Toya worked for the Underground. Banished to the Wasteland. Then Taryn was on the streets. It’s how _we_ found her in Dead Town.”

“Yeah, I remember that.”

“We’ve got _long_ memories.”

“Sure hope that’s not a compliment.”

“Take it any way you want.”

“I…” the mercenary began, then paused and considered what he was about to propose. “I could help her, if you want.”

“I think she’d appreciate that,” Torn smiled.

“How about involving Jinx? Him and Taryn are practically family.” At Torn’s shrug, Grim appeared bewildered. “Why not?”

“You really want the mile-long list?” The Commander counted numerous traits on his fingers as he spoke. “Coffee angst, lewd jokes – always in the wrong kinda company – impatience, unwillingness to follow orders and attempting to set things on fire with either his cigars or explosives…not to mention him and Taryn joining forces to make my life a living Hell twenty four-seven. And that’s just for starters.”

But the moustached man was chuckling. “Just think Bomb Boy’ll be pissed about not being involved is all. Think about it – he’ll be more Hell if you _don’t_ tell him.”

“Ugh, fine. Do whatever the Hell you want.” Of course, his definition of “fine” was the complete opposite. That resolved, he moved onto a preferable topic of conversation. “I’m heading over to the _Ottsel_ for poker night tonight. You wanna join the game? We can tell those two troublemakers then.”

“Damn right I’m joining.”

The pair shared smirks.

* * *

_The Naughty Ottsel_ was empty, save for the demolition duo. Daxter casually laid on his stomach on the bar, wearing his ‘lucky’ blue trousers, his thick tail flicking from left to right in a feline manner. Jak was also at the bar, hair a bit askew, and dressed in a plain white t-shirt and charcoal jeans tucked into his steel toe-capped boots; the crystal pendant hung around his neck, softly glowing a pale blue. He was a seat down from his best friend, likely to avoid having those beady eyes staring at him as he sipped from a glass.

Upon the girls’ entry, two pairs of cerulean optics focused on them. From the expression on Taryn’s face, the blonde guessed she was much more relaxed around Keira than before, likely having sorted things out. He swivelled around on his stool to half-face them and gave them both a soft smile.

“Hey, you two,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Hagai said lazily, still feeling mentally fatigued by her forest experience earlier. The blue-haired beauty at her side silently waved. They headed further inside the room, pausing by the bar. Taryn avoided her boyfriend’s gaze, well aware of not giving him a proper “good morning” that day, which she now regretted. He watched her, but didn’t bring it up. After all, that wasn’t really something to discuss in front of company.

“How are you doing?” he continued.

“Good question! We ran into some trouble in the forest,” the mechanic elucidated. His body stiffened; even Orange Lightning sat up, concerned. But she was shaking her head. “Don’t worry. We’re okay, really. Some Metal Heads decided to ambush us while I was setting up. Taryn took care of them. Protected me all the way.”

Perhaps those weren’t the right words to reassure the hero, but he felt a flush of pride upon hearing of his partner’s actions.

“She’s being generous,” said femme fatale added. “But she’s right. Don’t worry about a thing. Ash and Torn have been told, and they’re taking care of it.”

There was a slight edge to her voice that Jak couldn’t decipher. _Then why’s she so angry about it? Besides the obvious?_ She seemed tense about the Freedom League handling the situation, rather than the actual attack. He didn’t want to ask her why, in case it worsened her disposition, but he needed to know the cause, so chose to push. “What’s wrong? What did they say?”

She huffed. “They want to keep Keira training there. I might’ve protested too much. Torn verbally beat me down for arguing with _our Governess_. He’s certainly not helping warm me up to her.”

Daxter frowned. “You never told me why you don’t get along.”

“We were on the wrong sides of the battle. Guess I just took it too personally and haven’t let go. Anyway, that’s not the point.”

“Right,” the blonde agreed. He turned to the mechanic. “You’re okay with going back out there?”

“I’ve got to complete my training anyway, so I might as well.” The Sage-in-training sounded braver than she felt. There was no hiding the fear in her eyes, however. “Ashelin’s arranging some protection for me, so it’ll be okay.”

The boys weren’t entirely convinced, but what could they do? Insisting on defending a friend meant convincing the red-head to allow them to head there, instead of on their assignments. They could recall the last time she said a mission was too dangerous.

Daxter shrugged and changed the subject. “You gals joining the poker game tonight?”

Keira raised her hand to decline. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’ve got way too much to do.” She wandered over to the bar and sat down to the left of the ottsel. “Could you pour me a soda?”

“Sure ya don’t want anything _stronger_?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Never gonna happen.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” With a shrug, he hopped down and hunted around the back of the bar, opening up a mini fridge. Locating a can of soda, he then scrambled on top and slid the drink towards the mechanic.

“Remember _your girlfriend_.” Her squinting eyes and pointing finger shouldn’t have evoked that much guilt in Orange Lightning, but it did. His response was to lay his ears flat and act every part an adorable kitten, but she was having none of it and casually poured her drink into the glass. “You know I’m immune.”

“Dammit.”

“And telling on you to Tess.”

He made a noise of complaint and went to grab her hands with his own furry ones, in an effort to beg her not to, but she backed away and rose to her feet, taking the can of soda to the opposing booth. “Don’t get all grabby on me!”

At the bar, Taryn settled on a seat next to Jak and they watched the spectacle together, both amused and sharing smirks. Deciding to interrupt the hilarity and ignoring his look of protest, she asked, “Who’s playing, Fuzzball?”

Distracted, the ottsel looked her way and gave up on harassing Keira. The latter was grateful. “Me, Jak, Jinx, Torn. Pecker might show up at some point, but I doubt it, after I _slayed_ him in last week’s game!”

“ _Pfft_. I doubt that story, you overstuffed ball of fluff.”

The blonde snorted loudly and hurriedly covered his mouth out of embarrassment, earning him a dirty glare from his best friend. Glancing Hagai’s way, Daxter realised she was also shaking with laughter. He threw up his arms in defeat and returned to laying on the bar top – this time flat on his back and right in front of the blue-haired beauty. She gave him a poke in the side.

“Hey! No touchy!” he snapped.

“Can I have a drink?” she asked sweetly.

“Don’t see why I should.”

“I’ll join the poker game.”

“Name your poison.” Orange Lightning winked.

“Dax, you’ve got your own girl. Stop hitting on mine,” Jak grumbled, but his annoyance was met by his girlfriend’s smirk.

“I’ll take my favourite,” came her unperturbed answer.

“A favourite drink for my favourite blueberry.”

“You’ve certainly got your ‘lightning’ on today.”

“You sure you wanna join poker night, the way he’s acting?” the blonde enquired. As much as he wanted her to be part of the game, there was also some serious concern about Jinx’s remarks last time. Strip poker was a no-no.

Yet she was nothing but casual. “Relax. I can handle it. Which reminds me…is there room for one more? Grim got back.”

“Sure!” Daxter grinned from ear to ear. “Good guy. Just ask him over!”

Taryn swigged her liquor down in one and ordered another from the Precursor. _This is going to be good…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the Torn table bash into the story. _So proud_. And Grim’s back! Yay! I had a lot of fun writing the character interaction in this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I’ve had a horrible month and struggled getting this chapter done. Well, here it finally is – the other half of what used to be chapter twenty, with a lengthened poker game and character interaction taking place afterwards.
> 
> I mentioned this before, but I’m giving another shout-out to HeroismInACan for supporting this pairing with their ideas and lovely art. They have a Jak/Taryn story of their own, entitled _Battle Born_ (which you can find on FFN, AO3 and DA) and a number of other stories in the fandom – I recommend reading everything.
> 
> As always, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and subscribes to this story, and enjoys the pairing in whatever form it takes!

To the blue-haired beauty’s discovery and subsequent delight, Torn already invited Grim to the game, rendering her phone call unnecessary. Regardless, speaking to a friend again, even in that capacity, felt good. It was an attachment to the past she longed for…before Jak. That might have sounded strange for someone who had just realised how much they cared for the hero, but there were so many new things happening so quickly that she needed to return to her little safehouse of familiarity.

Fortunately, poker provided the perfect way to enjoy both old and new. Six players crowded a round table in the upstairs living room of _The Naughty Ottsel_. Taryn found herself sandwiched between Grim and Jak on one side, with Torn, Daxter and Jinx opposite. Pecker had been unable to make it, drawn into assisting Samos at the temple.

The blonde ottsel and a couple of her female friends moved about, handing out more bottles of beer, but generally remained downstairs to chat. Tess offered to have her blue-haired friend there and not gambling with the boys, but nobody would hear of it – particularly Daxter, even cheekier than usual.

“So, what do we get if Taryn wins all our money? Some kinda consolation prize?” he asked suggestively. Jak almost lowered both hands into his face and groaned aloud. Some days there was no keeping back the flirtatious tidal wave that was Orange Lightning. Nevertheless, the hero had to put the rodent in his place – although the warning would go unheeded, as always.

“Dial it down. You’re acting like you’ve never seen a woman before.”

“Maybe not one like _her_.”

“I’ll arrange an intervention with Tess if you don’t shut up.”

Daxter stuck out his tongue and grinned wider still, not at all perturbed by the threat.

“I’m just gonna go ahead and apologise on his behalf, Taryn,” Torn cut in.

Said femme shrugged. “Appreciate it, but I can handle that clown.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Don’t blame me!” the Precursor continued. “We never get enough girls playin’! Should get the others _involved_ , if ya catch my drift.”

“Dax, we _all_ catch your drift,” Jak muttered.

Jinx raised the beer in his hand in a toast. “I’ll drink ta more ladies!”

Grim was shaking his head and sniggering. “You two are so hard-up.”

“Tatts here is the only one _not_ hard-up,” the pyromaniac remarked, winking when the Commander glared in response, then looked at the lone woman. “You’re hard-up, too.”

“What?” Taryn grumbled in mock-offense, nudging said male under the table with her boot. “Hey, save some of the booze for the rest of us. I know you’re doing it just to get those girls up here.”

“Tess is a furball, and you an’ Ash are taken. Those two new faces ain’t. I’m tryin’ ta work fast.”

“Not sure getting acquainted with you is the way to go, considering…” she retorted. His eyes widened and she leant forward. “Yeah, I know all about the strip poker fiasco. Leave them _alone_.”

“How? Who told ya?”

“Keira.”

“Figures…” he grumbled, resting his face on one hand, but his expression brightened and he abruptly straightened up, a thought popping into his head. He had left Keira off his list. “Hey, Jak?”

_Oh, God, what’s he planning?_ The hero felt panic growing in his chest. “What?”

“Is Keira single?”

“Not to _you_.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Taryn gave a shake of the head. “Cannot picture that at all.”

“Nobody can,” Torn added.

Jinx refused to relent. “C’mon, Blondie! I’d treat her right!”

Not that Jak had any right to choose or deny partners for his mechanic ex-girlfriend, but the very idea of her being with that hooligan didn’t sit well. Images of various shenanigans passed through the mind. “NO!”

“Keep rejecting him, Jak,” the blue-haired beauty approved. “He’s a serial philanderer.”

“For yer information, I don’t cheat and I am _nice_ to the ladies.”

“Me excepted.”

“You ain’t given me a chance.”

“Easy, Jay,” she grinned. “Remember I’m taken.”

Said boyfriend stiffened ever so slightly at her side, wondering precisely what those two discussed. _Does the guy actually know about us?_ Hopefully not, because she would likely be more sensible about who she told…although the pair was close. It was infuriating not knowing. _I’ll ask her later._

“Hey, hey, settle down.” The Commander glared at the trio. His tenor brooked no argument and they quickly did as they were told.

“Is it just me or have you all gotten sassier since I’ve been gone?” Grim enquired, the cigarette in his mouth slightly muffling his words.

“Definitely,” Jak agreed.

The pyromaniac didn’t appear at all amused, pulling a face as the moustached brunette dealt. “Can ya pass those ‘round any quicker?”

“You want speed or accuracy?”

“I want all the aces.”

“Stop being an ass and just let the man deal,” Torn snapped. Typically, those warning were enough, but it wasn’t enough to silence the already intoxicated Jinx.

“Faster, Grimmy!”

“Will you shut the Hell up? Or get a God damn machine,” came the mercenary’s retort.

The blonde grumbled several swear words and averted his gaze, green eyes finding the woman’s and realising she was covering her mouth to hush the escaping laughter. “Bloo, seriously? You takin’ _his_ side?”

“Yep.”

As if egged on, Jinx insisted on complaining further. “We’ll be playin’ the same game at midnight!”

Grim tossed the cards down onto the table and raised his hands in an “I quit” motion. Fortunately, Taryn quickly scooped up the pack, shuffled them, and began dealing with equal speed and accuracy.

“That’s more like it, Sweetheart.” The pyromaniac grinned. “Remember why I wanted ya in now.”

“Ever thought about working in a casino? Kras has tons,” Grim suggested, making the girl laugh.

“How good’s the pay?” she asked.

“Better than what you’re doing now.”

“Hmm, tempting.”

“Talkin’ of pay…” Daxter began. “Bloo, you got paid today, right? Lemme hold a twenny.”

“ _No_ way. Not after last time.”

“Jak, _persuade_ Bloo to lemme hold a twenny.”

“What? No,” said blonde replied, not liking the insinuation his friend was making. “You keep borrowing from me to play. I’m winning my own money back.”

“I think you owe everybody here,” Taryn added. “Shouldn’t play if you don’t have the dough.”

“I have the dough!” the ottsel said indignantly, crossing his arms.

“Oh, really? Then where is it?”

“In the pot.”

“That’s mine and Jak’s.”

“Of which I need to _borrow_ some.”

The femme fatale decided to offer a compromise. “You win. But I’ll loan you ten, not twenty.”

“Good enough,” the rodent grinned.

Everyone cautiously glanced at the cards in their hands, digging into differing amounts of chips and tossing them into the centre of the table. And the game began.

* * *

A half-dozen games later, the clock ticked just past one o’clock in the morning. Jak was the big winner at the end, with a full house and fifty three credits richer. Naturally, after the disgruntled other players were done muttering about losing their money and began to tidy up, Daxter made an excuse to rush downstairs and attend to his girlfriend.

Torn sorted chips and counted winnings, which were then passed into the hero’s hands, whilst Grim collected the cards. The latter gave his thanks, then stepped off into the kitchen, presumably to grab a non-alcoholic drink. Taryn remained in the living room and helped out. The pyromaniac was lounging on a chair, his legs crossed and boots resting on another seat, with a bottle of beer in hand that he habitually sipped from.

Perhaps it was a good time for revelations, the tattooed brunette thought, casting a glance at the eighteen year old. “Ashelin’s got me looking into your family home. And Grim knew Len, so he’s helping.”

Her eyes widened, adrenaline filling her body at the news. Still, as excited as she became, it would have been far too awkward to jump into either man’s arms. Voice filled with a warmth rarely directed the tattooed man’s way, she thanked him, earning a shrug in return. She turned towards Grim. “You _knew_ Len? How? When?”

“Used to patrol the Dig,” he explained, then scratched his chin in thought. “Must’ve been about twenty years ago now.” He thought it best not to mention Toya, considering the history. It likely remained a sore subject.

The topic captured Jinx’s attention, who stared at them with a furrowed brow and lowered the drink from his lips. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Taryn’s looking for her mom’s house,” the moustached male elucidated. “You wanna join?”

“Damn right I do. Tell me what ya need me to do.”

Torn scowled. “I can’t tell if you’re taking the piss.”

There was an expression of surprise on the blonde’s countenance, mingled with hurt. “ _What_? No!”

“You’re usually an ass about things before you agree. Especially when _I_ ask.”

“I ain’t kidding, I _swear_.”

“C’mon. You know Bloo’s the only thing he’s serious about,” Grim interjected, causing the blonde to glower, shift in his seat and prepare to pounce.

Said woman put herself between the boys. “Ease up, fellas, before you start a barfight. Or at least let me get everyone in here to bet first.” The best solution to diffusing a tense situation was with humour – Jinx himself had taught her that years ago. Fortunately, it succeeded, albeit the atmosphere remained too awkward for her liking. Leaving them to it, she decided to follow after her boyfriend and tell him the good news.

* * *

A cloudless sky revealed the stars and moon above, including the mysterious green sun. Blue eyes were lost in a reverie and locked on its peculiarity, mind pondering its origin and purpose in the universe. Day or night, it was always there.

Attention diverted, he was unaware of another presence in the kitchen.

“Hey, you,” came that distinct and familiar accent. A glance over his shoulder revealed his partner closing the door behind her, before joining him at his side. “Stargazing again, huh?”

He recalled their session in the Precursor Mountains; it brought a smile to his face. “Yeah. Game’s over, everyone’s clearing up. Could’ve gone smoother in there.”

“You can say that again.” Her line of sight was drawn back towards the drunken pyromaniac in the next room. A nudge of her arm by warm fingers caused her head to snap back towards Jak. “Mmm?”

“What’s up?”

“Me? I’m fine.”

“I meant with Jinx.”

“Ah. He’s…hurting. And using alcohol to get through it. Not the best idea, but I’d leave him to it.”

The hero frowned, nevertheless understanding with only half the picture. To put it simply, pain was pain. It didn’t matter what had happened or how much a person felt. It was how they dealt with it. He just wished he’d realised that a couple of years ago. He was more concerned with how the situation affected _her_. “I’ve got something to ask.”

“Oh?” Her eyebrows rose.

“Does Jinx…know about us?”

“No. I’ve kept it from him. Why? Should he-?”

“Er…” He hadn’t expected the conversation to quite go this way. Now she wanted people to know? Or did she? He was so confused. “Do you _want_ him to know yet?”

“Do you?”

“Taryn…I…”

“Tell me what you want,” she said softly. “And I’ll do it.”

There were too many ways to answer, ideas tripping over themselves in his psyche. She couldn’t ask him that; it wasn’t fair. Finally, he replied, “Only do what you feel comfortable doing.”

She leant forward and kissed his cheek. “Alright.”

The blonde’s cheeks darkened and he ducked his head, before returning to view the stars. “I, uh, came in here, ‘cause I felt like getting some quiet time…”

“Oh? Then I’ll leave you to it,” she replied, spinning around to head back into the living room, but he quickly grasped her upper arm, halting her. As she stared back, a mischievous twinkle in those emerald orbs, it clicked in his head she was joking. His grip loosened.

“I meant that I don’t mind you here. Just not anyone else. You count as quiet time.”

“I wouldn’t call us ‘quiet’.”

“Oh, my God, Taryn…”

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re worse than Dax and Jinx.”

“I know,” she chuckled, then tilted her head at the male. “Got yourself some nice winnings there, mmm? And you told me you were unlucky.”

“Maybe you’re my Lady Luck,” he almost purred.

“Why, Blondie, are you flirting with me?”

“Is _that_ what I was doing? Is it working?”

“Ask me later.”

It sounded like a promise, one Jak liked the sound of. “It’s not all my money, anyway. Was thinking of getting you a gift.”

Now it was Taryn’s turn to blush, unable to react with anything other than shock whenever people gave her presents. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Come with me some day this week and pick out something you want.” He offered a charming smile – not that it was required to convince her.

_Oh, damn you and your smile._ Her heart beating erratically only confirmed earlier thoughts of him. _If only I could just tell you._ The thought was aggravating, but she felt that those feelings could never overpower her fears. _I can’t. Not yet._

_But why not?_ came the other little presence that rarely made an appearance these days, belonging to a brave person giving the world the finger.

_I don’t know. Maybe I want Jak to say it first…if it’s mutual. And how long’s that going to take?_

Resigning herself to this damned fate, she decided to announce her latest news. “I have something to tell you. I was going to wait, but Dad mentioned an old house in the city where my mother lived, so I’ve asked Ashelin to look into it. Well, it looks like I’ve got Torn, Grim and Jinx helping now.” Still, there was a shrug. Whatever hope she had for it was small, but she had to hold onto the idea that more information on her mother could be found.

“That’s great!” Without thinking, the blonde pulled her against him in a snug embrace and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He felt warm and she snuggled further into him. She was always smiling around him, but this happiness was of a different kind. Again, he felt lost, unsure how to help her – as he had with finding the identity of her father.

Tilting her head upwards, she saw his mouth open, but she covered it with a hand to stop him in his tracks. “I know what you’re about to say, but it’s okay. You gave me a kiss and hug when I told you. Can’t ask for more support than that.” She removed her hand.

“That’s all I have to do-?” he began, but the door abruptly opened, disturbing the moment.

The pair quickly parted, but it was too late. Torn’s head already poked into the room and he witnessed the embrace. Although surprising, to say the least – or, on second thought, maybe not, considering they were two singles living together – he felt not at all perturbed, slinking into the room and closing the door behind him. The couple was embarrassed and fighting blushes colouring their cheeks. Taryn quickly recovered from her shyness, whilst Jak remained tense, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hate to interrupt, but Jinx is drunk as a skunk in there,” the brunette explained apologetically.

“Point of no return?” The blue-haired teen chewed on her lower lip and furrowed her brow. At the man’s nod, she cursed under her breath, and the pair wandered back into the lounge. The nineteen year old trailed after them, feeling a mixture of curiosity and trepidation at what that meant.

The answer quickly became apparent. The pyromaniac had opened another bottle of beer, clearly on a marathon run to finish all the alcohol off – or was that himself? Taryn peered at him. “You okay there, Jay?” She hoped using the old, affectionate pet name would help snap him out of this behaviour.

It was a shame the others weren’t aware of his parents being deceased, but she had thought it best not to mention anything unless the pyromaniac gave permission. Only she and Tess knew, and he seemed to want it kept that way.

She strolled over to him and hooked an arm over her shoulder, helping him to his feet. Together, they ambled over to the sofa, where she carefully set him down. He immediately flopped and stretched out, eyelids hanging low.

“You lay down and sleep it off, okay?” she said in a soothing tone.

“‘Kay.” His sudden obedience came as a surprise.

“Thank God,” Torn remarked.

“Always the military jackass,” the pyromaniac muttered. “An’ you went on patrols with that guy, Grim?”

The mercenary laughed. “Can’t believe it myself, kiddo.”

The Commander’s silent reply was a middle finger, causing the blonde to grumble a “kiss my ass” under his breath.

“Enough!” Taryn barked, startling everyone with the fierceness of her tone and causing them to stare. “Just…enough for one night. Ignore him, let him sleep…” She let out a heavy breath; this entire thing was exhausting. “I’ll keep an eye on him, alright?”

At her side, Jak could clearly see the tension and mental exhaustion radiating from her. He wasn’t convinced she could look after herself, let alone anyone else. However, the other two males nodded in reply to her remark and finished clearing up. She wandered off to the airing cupboard, where she located blankets and a pillow, tossing them at Jinx on her return. With some assistance, he snuggled into the bedding.

As Taryn roughly tucked him in, leaning over to do so, he whispered so only she could hear. “Thanks, Taryn.”

“S’fine.” She straightened up and gave a languid stretch – it felt good to move after being sat down for too long – before wandering over to the table and clearing the remainder of the mess, including the mass collection of beer bottles. She hadn’t realised until now just how much her friend drank.

“You should leave that orange runt to clear up,” Torn suggested, gathering a couple of belongings from the same spot. He almost suggested having Jinx do it, but her earlier reaction meant it was currently an irritable subject, and she looked like it had been more than a long day. The brunette could empathise.

“Nah, ‘cause you know Dax would sweet talk Tess into doing it,” Jak argued, looking behind him at the duo.

“Tess isn’t the _dumb blonde_ you think she is. She’ll come back with something worth more for her than whatever _he_ gets out of the deal,” Taryn countered. The tattooed man at her side nodded and chuckled, making her eyes widen. She then turned to her boyfriend. “You see that? He _laughed_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get it outta your system,” Torn grumbled, but was smirking back.

“This is a ‘dear diary’ moment,” Grim shot from the other side of the room. With a dirty look from his comrade and offering a “what, me?” shrug in return, he hooked the fresh cigarette from his mouth. “Well, enough laughs on my end. I gotta go. See ya later, kiddies. Be good, and don’t be strangers, huh?”

“We promise,” the teens spoke in unison.

“Same here,” the Freedom League Commander said, wiping his tired face with a hand.

Jak flashed a grin, whilst Taryn managed a weary smile of her own. The moustached male gave both soft slaps on the arms, before the pair of brunettes made their way downstairs.

_Just us,_ the blue-haired beauty thought, stopping her tidying to see the hero looking expectantly at her. “What?”

For a moment, he said nothing, but her insistent gaze forced the words from his mouth. “You sure you wanna stay?” He wanted to take her home with him, embrace her and sleep well, but she shook her head.

“It’s fine. Jinx just needs supervision.”

“He _always_ needs supervision.”

“I’m sorry.” She would care for the pyrotechnician and ensure his safety – because, as much as the Jak wanted her company tonight, Jinx _needed_ her.

Although pulling a face, the nineteen year old knew it was for the best. He felt unsure what the older male was capable of when drunk, and just hoped she could cope with it. Jak stepped forward, taking her hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze, then leant over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, mirroring hers earlier. “G’night.” He turned away, heading for the stairs.

Taryn watched him descend, until he was out of sight. He knew exactly how to kiss and touch her, whether it was hand-holding, hair stroking or something a tad more _passionate_. A happy little sigh escaped her mouth. Casting a brief glance back towards the sofa, a pair of jade optics stared back.

“Huh.”

Jinx witnessed it all, but she didn’t care right now, wanting nothing more than to clear the air with her closest friend – _family,_ she corrected. She approached, amused by his comment. “‘Huh’, what? You have something to say?”

“No…” However, after a few beats, he started talking. “Shoulda guessed it was him.”

“Thought I’d been more discreet.”

“Nah, I’m just a dumbass.”

“No argument here.” Taryn knelt down at his side and began tucking him back in. _You always were a fidget._ “Sleep.”

“We gotta talk.”

“You need sleep. You’re drunk, and that’s the best thing for it. That and liquids. I’ll get you a glass of water.”

She wandered to the kitchen to pour him said drink, before hurrying back. With some assistance, he sat up and accepted it, carefully sipping. The water was then placed on the coffee table nearby.

“But we can talk now. I’m not _that_ drunk.”

The woman considered it. This had to happen sooner or later. And when would they get another chance? Huffing, she relented. “Alright. We’ll talk a bit.”

He flashed a victorious smile and settled into his makeshift bed. “How long?”

“With Jak? A few months now. Before going to Spargus.” A shake of the head. “It’s weird doing the whole ‘girl talk’ thing with you, you know.”

“Pretend I’m Tess.”

“Precursors, no. _Anyway_ …that’s it. We’re together now. Finally.”

“But?” he prompted.

“What ‘but’? There’s no ‘but’.” It didn’t sound convincing, even to her own ears.

“C’mon, it’s me! Spill.” He squinted. “You want advice, right?”

“Yes, I want advice.” She took a deep, shaky breath, hanging her head. “I’m in love with him.”

“I might be a _serial philanderer_ and not know the first two things ‘bout romance, but shouldn’t you be askin’ _him_ this stuff?”

“You’re the only person I haven’t gotten advice from.”

“Ugh, okay. So, what’s up? What’s holdin’ ya back?”

“I honestly don’t know anymore. It’s like everything’s in place…and I’m just waiting for it to fall apart. I _was_ okay, but it’s like now I know, I’m backtracking.”

Jinx pulled Taryn into a headlock and ruffled her hair, which elicited a yell of protest, only letting go when she finally called “uncle”. “Yer an idiot.”

“If you’re going to start-” She raised her hand to point a finger and threaten the blonde; he raised his hands in surrender.

“When ya gonna tell him?” His grin widened and her eyes flashed with fear, signalling he hit the right spot.

_It’s the careless persona that makes people forget there’s a brain in his skull._ She didn’t think she’d forget such a thing, ‘though…but her mind had recently been more agreeably engaged to think of much else. She flung her arms up in the air and sighed. “Do I project my thoughts into people’s minds or something? How could you possibly _guess_ that? Ugh, I think Tess is rubbing off on you.”

“You coulda said I was wrong, but then I’d know yer lyin’,” he chuckled. “And, to answer yer question, we’ve been friends for ten years. I know you better than Tess.”

That part was true, as much as Taryn sometimes didn’t want to admit it. She’d known Jinx for almost a year before Tess entered their lives. He witnessed a dozen people come and go in the blue-haired girl’s life, how she coped with them all, the war, _everything_. For as close as even she and Jak were now, said hero didn’t know her as well as the pyromaniac did.

“I’m scared,” she quietly admitted.

“Good,” Jinx replied, taking her aback – it wasn’t quite the response she sought. At her bemused expression, he elaborated. “I’d be worried if ya weren’t.”

“I can’t tell Jak all this. It’s just weird him out. If he knew about Erol-”

“Relax. Jak’s a stand-up guy. He knows you were tricked. And, if what I’ve heard’s true, he’s been through enough of his own crap to empathise.”

“What if I…? What if I get him killed?”

Well, that was the question, wasn’t it? The worst fear. Destroying a man she loved more than anything in the world, not to mention a hero and someone who inspired her to be her strongest, to keep on living.

“Hate to burst ya bubble, but you ain’t God.”

“I know. I’m not strong enough, ‘though.”

“Then _get_ strong. Personally, I think yer plenty strong enough, but what do I know?”

The words sounded so simple – maybe that was all there was to it and she had logic-impairment. But something clicked, his words ringing in her head. Eyes twinkled, an idea forming. He was right. Better yet, there was a sure-fire way to do so. Then, once strong enough, she would be good enough for Jak, could keep him safe and, most importantly, say those three words.

Studying the woman, Jinx knew nothing was meant by ignoring his comments (or so he assumed); he merely hoped Taryn didn’t do anything stupid and hurt herself trying to prove she was a worthwhile investment for a hero. And nobody could stop her. She was stubborn as a yakow sometimes – a trait both admired and detested.

All of a sudden and catching him off-guard, Taryn playfully shoved his shoulder. “Okay, that’s it.”

“Huh?”

“You’re allowed this one day to mope. Then you have to get over it.”

“I can mope as long as I want, ya know. An’ don’t go on about tellin’ me what to do-” Jinx almost added “you’re not family”, yet stopped himself.

Taryn didn’t care what came out of his mouth at this juncture. Without hesitation, she leant forward and hooked her arms around him in a snug embrace. He froze, initially startled, but quickly relaxed and passed an arm across her back, fingers fiddled with loose, blue locks.

It was strange to have moments like this, nobody else watching. The last time he could recall was about a year ago. And then they parted, the moment shattered. There would never be enough time to hold her, although he had to deal with those feelings the way he always did, supporting her the only way he knew how – as a brother.

Taryn rose to her feet. “Sleep now.

“Aw, damn…we were just gettin’ to the good stuff.”

“You can have the rest tomorrow. We can talk about everything.”

“Everythin’?”

“ _Everything_.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298736) by [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/pseuds/melody1987)
  * [Catalyst Artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404108) by [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/pseuds/melody1987)




End file.
